The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (AU) What happens when a shy and timid werewolf meets a goofy and charming spellmaster? What will happen when a Hunter comes to town looking for this werewolf, to kill him? And who was really behind the young werewolf's father's death? Read to find out!
1. The Encounter

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! MBAV fan66! And I have** _ **NEW**_ **story to present to you all!**

 **So, this one is an AU (Alternate Universe) kind of story. Plus! It's a bethan! Yaaaay! Lol! I have a feeling that this story isn't going to be very long and will be a short story, but we'll see how it all goes. You never know when I might just throw in something that I hadn't originally had planned on! Lol!**

 **This is another story were Benny already knows Sarah, Erica, and Rory but meets Ethan later on. I know. I keep repeating that, but hey! If it works?! It works! Lol!**

 **So, enough with the talk and let's get to the story! Shall we?! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

On a clear moonlit night, a young man was currently wondering through the woods. He was looking for some kind of plant before his grandmother had found out that he had used up all her secret stash of special herbs and he get in trouble for it. So here he was. Out in the middle of nowhere. At night.

"Ah-ha! Finally! I found some!" exclaimed the young man in relief, after finally finding the plant he was looking for.

He quickly picked some and placed it in his satchel bag, that he had with him. Once he was done, he got up and dusted his hands off and started back towards home.

* * *

As he was walking, he was suddenly jumped by a hungry vampire. He cursed himself for not carrying a weapon with him. Especially if he's going to be out in the middle of the woods at night.

He nervously let out a nervous laugh, as he slowly began to back up. He then took off running, but the vampire quickly zipped in front of him, blocking his path. He once again cursed himself for thinking that he could ever out run a vampire.

The vampire slowly began to stalk towards him, licking his lips. The young man gulped in fear, as he took a step back, but then he fell to the ground and landed on his butt. He trembled in fear as the vampire let out a small chuckle.

Right when the vampire was about to make his move on the helpless human, he was suddenly tackled by a brown wolf. The wolf had the vampire by the arm, biting him as the vampire struggled to get it to let go. He managed to get the wolf off of him. The wolf stood there, growling at the vampire. During all of this, the young man just sat there and watched in awe. Realizing what he was up against, the vampire hissed at the wolf and then sped of into night.

Once the vampire was gone, the wolf then turned to face the young man, no longer growling. The two just stared at each other in the eyes. The young man's green eyes staring at two bright golden colored ones. He was memorized by the wolf. It was strange because it didn't seem to show any kind of aggressiveness towards him. It was almost like...it was seeing if he was ok. When he reached out to touch the wolf, the wolf made a surprise reaction before his hand could reach it and backed away slowly with it's head held down, but not in a threatening way. But more in a kind of...timid and shy way. It then turned around and started to run away.

"Wait! Come back! I won't hurt you!" called out the young man to the wolf, but it was already too late. The wolf had already disappeared into the darkness of the night. The young man then gave a disappointed expression, before finally getting up and dusting himself off.

He pulled his bag over his shoulder and turned to head on home, but before he did, he glanced back in the direction that the wolf had gone in.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever see it again.'_ he thought to himself.

He then faced the other way and started to head home. Little did he know that the wolf wasn't really gone after all, but was instead hiding among the bushes nearby, watching him. It followed him home as it remained well hidden from his view, entire time.

* * *

When the young man returned home, he immediately headed to his grandma's secret herb stash to replenish the herb that he used up earlier. But unfortunately for him, he got caught. She didn't ground him since he did go out to get some more, but she just wished that he would of went looking during the day and not at night. Then she told him that he could of just bought some more at this little local store in town that sold the herb. The teenage boy then mentally kicked himself for not realizing that sooner.

He then remembered what had happened earlier and told his grandmother all about the strange encounter with the mysterious wolf. She was intrigued by his little tale and told him that it was very uncommon for wolves to be in these parts. And the only wolf that she knows of that lives in Whitechapel is the one that everyone calls Whitechapel's Protector, but according to her that wolf was killed eight years ago by some hunters. So it couldn't be him.

* * *

After dinner, the young man went up stairs to his room. He laid on his bed, thinking about the brown wolf that saved him earlier and about what his grandma had just told him.

 _'Maybe there's a new Protector?'_ pondered the young man.

His thoughts plagued his mind for the rest of the night, but he soon fell asleep. Wondering if he'll ever get to meet the brown wolf again.

* * *

At a different household, a young man about the same age as the first came walking in through the front door.

"Oh! Hey, there honey! Did you have a nice run?" greeted the young man's mother.

He smiled at her and said, "Yep! I sure did! And I even met someone new!"

His mother gave a worried look at her son. The teen saw this and quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, Mom! I'm fine! I didn't even stick around long enough for him to learn anything about me." he replied.

His mother was then relieved to hear his answer. Her son then had a perplexed expression on his face as if in thought about something.

"But...it was strange? I wasn't really all that afraid of him like I usually am when I first meet strangers. It was like...there was this strange connection between us or something? I can't really quite describe it, though..." he said to his mother.

She then smiled at her son fondly, before replying, "Well, I'm sure that whatever it was that you were feeling, you'll figure it out soon."

The young man looked at his mother a bit confused by her comment, but then smiled at her before nodding his head in agreement and then he kissed her on the cheek and bid her goodnight.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's the first chapter!**

 **How was it? Did you like it? Review and let me know! Please! Lol!**

 **So, I'm sure you all probably know who the young man is and who the wolf is, huh? Lol! If not, then don't worry! It'll all be revealed soon! Lol! And just who is Whitechapel's Protector? It's not who you probably think, but close! Lol!**

 **Well! That's it for now! Sorry if it's short, but that's a prologue for ya! Always a little on the short side! Lol!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


	2. More Info And The Second Encounter

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, present to you chapter 2 of The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster! Lol! We get to learn one of the teenagers from last chapter's name, as well as introduce three of his friends. Yay! Lol! And he get's his wish about hoping to see the wolf again.**

 **So, this story is getting a lot of buzz. Let's keep it going and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Hehehe! I should of known that you'd like this story so much. Lol! But I'm still glad nonetheless! Lol! And I agree! (*starts drooling just thinking about it*) Lol! How right you are about finding out who the Protector is or was. I mean the having to read part to find out, not about the other stuff. Lol! I'm glad that you like the COVER image I picked for it. I found it by entering 'boy and his wolf' on my search engine and then scrolled through the images until I found it. When I saw it, I just knew it was the one. I hope that helps, but if not then let me know and I'll try to find it again and give you the full details about it the best I can. And thanks for the favorite and follow! Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! I guess your right! He probably saved a fortune! Lol! Was it really Ethan who saved the green eyed teenager from becoming vampire chow? Hehehe! You'll just have to wait until that little secret is reveal, as well as who the Protector is. Lol! And thanks for the favorite and follow!**

 **Iggynator- Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

 **Nicholas Dreamer- Thanks for the favorite and follow!**

 **bismicat13- Thanks for the follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. But I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

"GRANDMA! I'M OFF TO SCHOOL NOW!" shouted the green eyed teenager to his grandmother from at the bottom of the stairs.

"ALRIGHT, BENNY! BE CAREFUL AND LOVE YOU!" she shouted back.

"LOVE YOU TOO! AND I'M ALWAYS CAREFUL!" he responsed back to her, confidently with a smile.

"OK, DEAR! WHATEVER YOU SAY!" she answered back in sarcasm.

He could practically feel his grandma rolling her eyes right now at him. So, he tends to get into a little bit of mischief here and there. Big deal! He was still always careful, though. And plus, he was only going to school. So, what's the worst that could happen?

"I swear! She worries too much about me sometimes." he mumbled tiredly to himself.

Before heading out the door, he made a quick stop in the kitchen and grabbed him an apple to eat along the way. Little did he know that he was being followed in the shadows on his way to school.

* * *

Once Benny had reached the school, he was greeted by his blonde friend standing outside by the doors. "Hey, Rory! What's up?" greeted Benny to his friend.

"Not much really. Just dreading that chem. test we have in Mr. Ingle's class, today." he said in a bummed out way.

"Shit!" cursed Benny. "I totally forgot about that today!"

"I'm guessing that you didn't study last night...again?" implied Rory.

"No." sighed Benny disappointedly. "I got a little...side tracked, with something last night." answered Benny.

"With what?" asked Rory with a curious expression.

Benny sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I need to get to my locker before the 'get to class' bell rings."

Rory nodded his head and they headed inside the building.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You were out in the woods last night, looking for some kind of plant that you used up from your Grandma's secret stash, without any weapons and you were attacked by a hungry vampire? But was then saved by a mysterious brown wolf?" questioned Rory slowly and curiously, trying to make sure that he got the details right after Benny had explained what had happened to him last night.

Benny nodded his head. "Yeah! And the strange thing about it, it didn't seem to really want to hurt me. It was if it was...protecting me or something." he answered in thought.

Just then two girls walked up to the duo. One with light brown skin and dark brown hair. And the other with fair looking skin and blonde hair.

"You got the feeling that a _what_ was protecting you?" asked the brown haired girl, as they over heard what the two boys were talking about.

"Oh! Hey, Sarah! Hey, Erica!" greeted Rory to the two girls.

"A wolf!" answered Benny, simply.

"A wolf?" repeated Sarah in confusion, as she looked at her fellow female friend, who also had the same expression, and then back at Benny. " As in a werewolf? But I thought that Whitechapel didn't have any wolves around here?" she asked.

"They aren't any. Or at least there hasn't been any werewolf sightings in the last eight years, according to Grandma. Not since the death of Whitechapel's Protector, at least." informed Benny.

"Whitechapel's Protector?" stated Erica, in thought. "I think I remember reading something about that in one of the Council's books in their library." she said in thought. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?! Can't a girl go snooping through the Vampire Council's own personal library, every once and a while?" she questioned/defended, which earned her skeptical looks. "Anyways!" she stated bluntly. "The book said that the Council usually won't allow any werewolves into the city's limit because of the whole 'vampires hating werewolves' thing and vice versa. And Whitechapel is vampire territory. But there was one that they did allow, Whitechapel's Protector, but only because he helped them hunt down and deal with unruly and rogue vampires. So, in return they let him stay." explained Erica.

"But why is he called Whitechapel's Protector?" wondered Rory.

"Because not only did he take out rogue vampires, but he also would keep innoncent humans from being fed on by vampires. He didn't kill them or anything, as long as they weren't driven by blood lust or anything. He only attacked them to make them back off." added Erica.

"But, isn't the Vampire Council mad that he's been attacking their kind and keeping them from feeding?" asked Benny.

Erica shrugged. "I imagine they are, but I guess they also respect him enough to let it slide as long as he's not killing them just becuase he feels like it." she answered nonchalantly.

"So, what happened to him? How did he die?" Sarah asked.

This time Benny answered this one. "Grandma says he was killed by hunters."

"Hunters?!" replied Erica in shock. "How did he wind up getting killed by hunters?! I thought he was too skilled and smart to be fooled by them?" wondered Erica in disbelief.

"I don't know. Grandma never said." replied Benny back to her, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"So, if the original Protector was killed, then...who was that wolf that you saw last night?" questioned Rory, with a raised eyebrow.

"My guess...is that it must be the town's _new_ Protector." Benny answered, voicing his opinion.

"So, what? The first one must of had a protégé or something?" replied Erica, curiously.

"I'm not sure...either that, or he must of had children?" commented Benny, not to sure by his answer.

"Well. Do you think the Council knows about it?" Rory asked, looking over at Sarah for the answer.

She shrugged. "Hard to say, with them. I wouldn't be surprised if they did know and just not of mentioned it to the rest of us. As for why? I really can't say." she commented thoughtfully.

"Who knows with those old bats." spat Erica snidely. Everyone just nodded in agreement with her.

Just then the bell rang, signaling for them to get to class.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Benny kept getting the feeling that he was being followed, but everytime he looked back, there was never anybody there. It kind of creeped him out a little, but at the same time didn't. On some occasions he could of swore that he saw either a familiar pair of golden eyes or a quick glimpse of a brown streak darting into the bushes. Something was definitely watching him, but what? And why?

Then one night it happened. On his way back from Rory's, he heard a noise from behind him. It sounded like a stick breaking. When he turned around he saw something dart into the bushes. But this time he was ready, as he reached into his bag and brought out a wooden stake. Just in case it was another hungry vampire again. No need to let history repeat it self twice with such a short amount of time.

"Who's there?!" he asked out loud, voice quivering a bit. There was nothing but silence. "I know you're there! So, you might as well just come on out!" demanded Benny, bravely.

A another moment of silence passed, then the bushes had started to shake. Benny grew a bit nervous and he swallowed the lump that was rising up in his throat. Out of the bushes came a brown wolf with gold glowing eyes, but not just any wolf. It was the wolf that he met just a few days ago, that had saved his life.

"It's you, again." said Benny in a tone that was just above a whisper. He had a look of surprise on his face before he then slowly reached over to place the wooden stake he was holding back into his bag, so he wouldn't scare the creature off this time.

Like before, the wolf just stood there looking at him with curious and unsure eyes. And like last time, Benny wasn't afraid of the beast. Instead, he felt calm and relaxed. He also kind of felt drawn to the creature for some weird reason.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. See?" spoke Benny softly to the wolf, as he held his hands up slightly to show that he's disarmed and that he means no harm. "It's ok." he added, as he slowly knelt down on the ground on one knee.

The wolf just stood there for a minute, as if studying his movements and thinking it over first. Then it slowly began to take a few cautious steps towards the young man, until it stopped just inches away from him. The two locked eyes again and all Benny could see was the warmth and kindness in them. He then slowly reached his hand out to it again. The wolf slightly flinched back some, but Benny spoke softly to it, to keep it calm and to reassure it that everything is fine.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to be your friend is all. Ok?" he spoke quietly and softly to it, trying to gain it's trust.

He moved his hand to the wolf again and touched the side of it's face, petting it. The creature closed it's eyes and seemed to lean into it some, obviously enjoying the contact. A smile appeared on Benny's face as he then brought his other hand up to the wolf's other side of it's head, and held it there. A pleasurable animalistic groan escaped the wolf's throat as it nuzzled the teen's hands.

"You feel so soft." spoke Benny gently suddenly, which then caused the wolf's eyes to shoot wide open and then back away from him quickly, looking rather surprised and confused. Benny then stood up with a pleading and surprised look, as he looked at the creature watching him.

"No! Wait! Please don't go!" pleaded Benny. "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did! I just wanted to get to know you is all. I know that you're a werewolf and I just want to know if you're Whitechapel's new Protector." he said to the wolf.

The wolf stood there for a moment before turning and heading back into the bushes. Benny let out a defeated sigh. "At least this time it let me touch it and stuck around a little longer than last time." he said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Benny then looked towards the direction the wolf went in and smiled. "Somehow I know that this isn't our last encounter and that we will meet again. I just know it." he said to himself. And with that he headed on home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, at the house of the other teenager, a teen had came home from his usual nightly run around town. His mother wasn't home yet, because she had to work late tonight. So, it was leftovers tonight to eat. After he ate and took a shower, he went to his room and laid down on his back with his hands tucked under his head, staring up at his room's ceiling.

The young man was in deep thought about something...well, more like someone. He then absentmindedly brought his hand up to his cheek. _'What was that strange sensation that I felt when he touched me? And why did I let him do it anyways?'_ he thought, curiously.

After a few more minutes of his thoughts racing, the young man yawned realizing that he was getting tired and that it was time for bed. He reached over and turned off his light as he got comfy in his bed. With one thought lingering on his mind.

 _'I want to get to know him so I can find out why I feel so differently around him, but how?'_ he pondered, as he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 2! Lol!**

 **So, now we now who everybody is, except for the second unknown teenager, but we'll get to find out that bit of info in the next chapter. Hehehe! And another encounter with the wolf, but this time he got to pet it! HECK YA! Lol! One step closer to gaining it's trust and getting to know the creature.**

 **Benny reveals to the gang about his first strange encounter with the brown wolf and his thoughts about it possibly being the new Protector, but is his theory right? Plus, he got to learn some more information about the Protector and the Vampire Council's strange connection with it in the past, but what does this mean for this new and mysterious wolf that's been roaming the woods at night? Does the Council know about it being in Whitechapel and will they tolerate a werewolf being in their territory or not? Only future chapters hold the answers to those questions! Lol!**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! Lol!**


	3. Meeting Benny Weir

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I've got an all brand new chapter! Lol!**

 **So, in the last chapter it seems as though that bond between Benny and the wolf is slowly starting to begin to grow stronger. The wolf is starting to grow a little more comfortable towards him now. Even to the point that he's like Benny's secret stalker now. Lol!**

 **We learned that there was more to the Protector than we thought. It had a sort of peace treaty with the Vampire Council, as long has it helped with dealing with unruly vampires. But does this new wolf have the same privilege as the Protector did, or it tresprassing on vampire territory? We'll, see! Maybe not in this chapter, but later on in the story. Lol!**

 **In this chapter, we get to finally see just who this other unknown teenager, that's been appearing briefly in the last two chapters, is. Of course, most of you have already figured that out by now, huh? Lol! And plus, Benny get's to make a 'new' friend, as well in this chapter!**

 **So, enough with all the talk! Let's get on with it! Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Iggynator- Of course they're allowed! Tears and freak moments are always welcomed here, my friend. Lol! It's always better to get out those emotions out, instead of bottling them up. Lol! But I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **Bethan Forever- Wow! That's a really long list! Lol! Those are some pretty good theories about the Protector's death. Are any of them correct? Who knows?! You'll just have to wait until the time comes for that bit of info to be revealed. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! I guess you will! Lol! Yeah, I kind of made him a little OOC, but it's so cute when he's super shy about something! Right?! Lol!**

 **SamTheTiny- Thanks for the favorite and follow on this story and for the favorite for Cuddles!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

The next morning, the teen from last night had woken up, feeling renewed and refreshed. After changing into some clean clothes, he headed downstairs to meet his mother for breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" he greeted cheerily.

"Morning sweetie!" she greeted back with a smile. "I see someone woke up in a good mood this morning." she added, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yep! I sure did!" he replied back happily, as he made himself a bowl of cereal to eat.

His mother only smiled at him fondly as she continued to drink her coffee and read the newspaper. Her son sat down from across her at the table, as he ate his cereal in deep thought. After a moment of silence between the two, the boy finally spoke.

"Mom?" he said.

"Yeah, honey? What is it?" she responded, not looking up from what she was reading.

"I want to go to school." he stated simply, but meekly.

His mom almost spat out her coffee, but had managed to hold it back and swallow it as her eyes grew wide with concern.

"But why, dear? I thought that you liked being home schooled?" she asked, curiously. Her son didn't reply with words, only with a careless shrug of his shoulders. She looked at him with concern and curiosity. "Does this have anything to do with that teenage boy that you keep talking about, lately?" she implied in a supicious tone.

The teen didn't look up or say a word, but nodded nonetheless to her. "I don't know what it is, Mom? But I just _feel_ like I want to get to know him more. And the only way for me to do that is if I actually meet him face to face and actually talk to the guy, instead of only following him around like some crazy stalker." he said to her in a sullen tone.

His mother's expression soon quickly changed to a happy and understanding one, as she smiled at him. She knew were he was getting at with this and also knew why he was feeling this way, too.

"Honey, if that is what you want, then ok. To be honest, I'm a little skeptical about letting you attend public school and all, but I get it and I'm fine with that. You have some questions that need answering and staying around home all day isn't going to get you those answers." she spoke sweetly to him. The young man looked up at her with surprised and grateful eyes. He didn't think that she would be so ok with the idea, but she was. "And, I think it'll be good for you to be around other people your own age and to make some friends, as well." she added, smiling at him. "I'll get started on enrolling you into public school, today since I'm off from work today anyways."

The teen was so happy and grateful for his mom's understanding, that he quickly got up and rushed over to give her a big huge to thank her.

"Thanks, Mom!" he said happily. She hugged him back and smiled.

* * *

A few days later, at school. Benny was closing his locker door and was about ready to make his way to class when Rory approached him.

"Hey, there B! How's it going? Seen anymore signs of that brown wolf, lately?" questioned Rory.

"No...I haven't. Which is kind of strange really? It's been a few days since I last saw or got the strange feeling that someone has been following me of late." answered Benny, thoughtfully.

"Maybe it got bored stalking you and found someone else to stalk?" suggested Rory.

"Maybe." replied Benny back.

"Or maybe the Council found out about it and did something to it?!" he added slightly alarmingly.

Benny's eyes then grew wide with concern. "I hope not! That would be terrible! Knowing them, they would probably just kill the poor thing, when it hasn't even done anything wrong!" he said in concern and slight worry of the idea.

The bell then rang, ending their conversation. The two then walked off, heading to their first class of the day, which they both had together.

* * *

In class, the teacher had announced that they have a new student joinging them today. "Class! I would like to introduce you all to our new student, Ethan Morgan!" she introduced.

The new guy stood there looking very shyly out at the crowd of students in class, before looking down meekly at the floor and replying with a very quiet 'hi.' A few subtle giggles were heard among the students. Ethan then looked back up, but this time something seemed to of caught his attention. Another, and a very familiar looking, student with brown hair just a bit longer than his own, and green eyes. All he could do was stare at him, watching as the other teen wasn't really even paying the teacher that much attention.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts, when the teacher had told him to please take a seat at an empty desk in the back. He quietly and nervously shuffled his way towards the empty chair, that sat just two rows over from the other teen that he had been staring at earlier. It was too far for him to say anything to the other teen because his dest was in the back while the other teen's was more towards the middle, but he figured that it was probably for the best right now, since he's still a little too nervous about being in school around a large crowd of people.

During most of the class period, Ethan kept secretly taking a few glances over in the green eyed guy's direction. Ethan couldn't wait for class to be over. The whole time he kept fidgeting due to uncomfortableness of being around so many unfamiliar people. He dreaded that that's how the rest of his day was going to go. And not just for today, but for at least for the next few days at least...or weeks...or months, even. Until he got used to being around so many people at once.

* * *

When class was finally over, Ethan hurriedly grabbed all of his stuff and rushed out the door. A little ways down the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks when heard a familiar voice call out to him. He became nervous at the sound of it.

"ETHAN! YO! WAIT UP!" called out the voice.

Taking a calming breath to relax, which didn't really help much, Ethan turned to face the voice's source. Running up to him was the green eyed guy from earlier, carrying what appeared to be a school book in his hands.

"Hey, there!" greeted the green eyed teen with a smile, as he tried not to seem so out of breath from his run. "You forgot your history book, back there in class when you rushed out, earlier. Here you go!" explained the teenager, handing him the forgotten book.

"O-oh!" stuttered Ethan, bashfully as he took the book from his hands. "Thanks!" he smiled. Ethan felt a slight bit of anxiety talking to the teen, but at the same time he felt a little bit at ease too.

"No problem-o!" replied the teen. "The name's Benny! Benny Weir!" introduced the teen, hold out his hand to shake.

Ethan steadily shook his hand with his free hand and gave him a warm smile. "Ethan. Ethan Morgan. But I guess you already knew that, huh?" he replied back, giggling at the end for his stupid mistake.

Benny gave him the same kind of smile back. "Yeah! But it's ok, though! It's much better to introduce someone face to face, rather than just to a large group at once. It's a lot less pressure and it just seems a lot more personal, too." he said happily. "Also, you get a better understanding of the person, as well."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." agreed Ethan.

"Of course! I am always right! Aren't I?" joked Benny, laughing.

Ethan laughed too at his joke. "I guess so. I mean, I've only just met you, but you seem like a pretty reasonable guy." he said, chuckling, feeling more relaxed now.

Benny smiled at his response. He didn't know why, but he really liked talking to the guy. And it made him want to get to know the new kid better. "Hey! So, what's the rush? I mean, you left class pretty fast once it was over. How come?" asked Benny curiously to Ethan.

Ethan then felt the calmness that he had, leave him and he soon started to become shy and nervous again. Truth be told, yes, he was feeling scared and nervous from being around so many people in a close space, but the other reason why he felt that way was because of Benny. He didn't know quite what to expect from him. He was afraid that he would probably hate him or think of him as weird because of his extreme shyness and timidness around strangers.

Before he could answer though, Benny had spoken for him. "Let me guess, first day jitters?" he implied, amusingly.

Going with it, Ethan nodded and replied with a quiet 'yeah.'

Benny then smiled and shrugged nonchalantly at the new guy. "It's ok! I understand! We all feel like that when it's our first day at school, sometimes. Especially, when you're attending a different school. And in the middle of the school year, nonetheless." he reassured. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends? I'm sure they wouldn't mind and would just love to meet you!" suggested Benny, beamingly.

"I don't know...?" replied Ethan slowly, not sure about it. "What if they don't like me?" he asked with a hint of fear and uncertainty in his voice.

"They won't!" replied Benny positively. "They're really nice and they don't judge others, either!" he added. Then he made a thinking gesture with his hands and chin. "Although...now that I think about it, Erica might be the exception. She kind of has a bit of a...snobbish and rude attitude around others and a stuck up kind of personality, but I think that's all just a mask to hide her true self. She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her...sort of." he added, thoughtfully.

Ethan gave it some thought. He was a bit conflicted on the matter. On one hand, he kind of does want to eat lunch with Benny and his friends. Especially, with Benny. It would be a great way to get to know him more and to actually make some friends here as well. But then on the other hand, he didn't want to because he was afraid that his friends would hate him due to his family's... 'lineage,' sort to speak. Plus, meeting new people was always nerve racking for him.

But he decided to not let this opportunity pass him by and took Benny up on his offer, reluctantly. Benny was thrilled by the news and told him that he'll see him in the cafeteria later today, as he left for his next class. Ethan stood there and flashed him a small fake smile, as Benny left. Once he was out of sight, Ethan let out a breath of relief that he didn't know that he was holding, now dreading for when lunch time was to come, and headed off to his next class.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter 3, people! Lol!**

 **So, the other teen's name is Ethan Morgan, but I'm sure you all already new that, huh? Lol! Of course you all did! Because you are all really smart people, that's why! Lol!**

 **Ethan's really freaking out on the inside about attending school and meeting Benny and his friends, huh? But he's seems to be doing a good job at not letting it show on the outside and keeping his cool about the overwhelming situtation of it all. Hang in there Ethan! You're doing great on your first day! Lol!**

 **And isn't Benny just a gentleman? Returning the new student's forgotten school book and then offering him to sit with him and his friends at their lunch table. That's so sweet of him! Lol! Somehow, I think that Ethan's not the only one who wants to get to know someone better, too. If you know what I mean? Lol!**

 **Sorry, if it's a little short, but I thought that this would be a good place to stop for now. Lol! Plus, I wanted to hurry up and give you all the lastest installment to The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster. Lol! But please do review! I'd love to hear from you all! :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing YOU in the next chapter! Lol! Bye! ;)**


	4. Getting To Know You

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's new chapter time! AAAHHHH! Lol!**

 **So, in that last chapter Ethan and Benny had met and now Ethan's about to meet the rest of the gang. How will it all do down, I wonder? Guess we'll just have to read to find out! Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Actually, I have another reason why they won't suspect him because of his scent. Hehehe! Oh! Don't worry my friend! He'll start to get that nagging suspicion about Ethan...you'll see. Lol! I don't know if he'll escort Benny home safely or not? Maybe instead, Benny will be the one escorting him home? Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks! And cockroaches?! That sounds awful and really scary too. Yeah! He still has his smarts in this one! Lol!**

 **fanfiction reader 14- Thanks for the follow and the favorite on this story!**

 **nataliaivette 1- Thanks for the follow and the favortie on this story, as well!**

 **Iggynator- Awww! Thanks! I'm glad that you like it so much. And don't worry! I'll be sure to keep it up! Lol! And yeah! It kind of is pretty suspicious on how first he's saved by the wolf, which then starts to follows him but then stops just days before a new student arrives, who seems intrigued by him? (*wink, wink*) Lol! And thanks for the favorite on A Fairytale Kind Of Love, by the way! Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story and it's plot and any characters not related to the actual show/movie.**

* * *

Once lunch time had finally rolled around, Ethan was secretly freaking out on the inside. He was even more nevrous now, than he's been through out the rest of the day from just attending public school for the first time. He just hoped that Benny's friends wouldn't hate him...too much. Sometimes he wished that he was just an average teenager with regular teenage problems. Then maybe his life wouldn't be so stressful all the time, but it wasn't.

With a calming sigh and a fake smile to hide his nerves, he entered the cafeteria and proceeded to retrieve his lunch from the lunch line. Afterwards, he looked around for a place to sit, spotting Benny waving towards his direction and motioning for him to come and sit at his table. Once again, he sighed and smiled, as he made his way on over.

"Hey Benny!" he greeted with a kind smile.

"Hey Ethan!" he greeted back, before turning to his friends. "Guys! This is Ethan! The new guy! I invited him to come sit with us for lunch!" introduced Benny happily to his friends. Then turned to face Ethan. "Ethan! These are my friends! Erica, Sarah, and Rory!" he introduced to Ethan, politely.

When he looked at the two girls and one guy sitting there, he gave them a friendly smile and gave them a meek 'hi' as a greeting, who all also replied back with a 'hello,' as well. He could tell that they had their secrets as well. Ones that they can't just tell anybody about. He then took a seat next to Benny and began to get started on his lunch, but not really eating much due to his nerves reeking havoc on his appetite at the moment.

"Oh! Hey! You're in my first period with Benny!" exclaimed Rory in realization, with a smile.

Hearing Rory say that, sparked an earlier memory from this morning about the blonde. "Oh, yeah! You're the one that was sleeping in class, which caused the teacher to shout at you and scaring you awake, making you fall out of your seat!" realized Ethan and chuckling slightly at the funny memory. Rory smiled, happy that he already knew who he was, sort of. Even if it wasn't from a very good circumstance at that time.

"So, Ethan! How's your first day of school so far?" asked Sarah.

"It's going ok, so far. I'm still a little nervous for it being my first time going to public school." he answered shyly.

"Wait! You've never attended public school before?!" stated/asked Benny in shock at his answer.

"N-no. I've always been home schooled ever since I can remember." replied Ethan timidly, looking down.

"Wow! I guess that explains why you have the first time jitters so badly, huh?" responded Benny, in astonishment.

"Yeah...I guess so." replied Ethan quietly, slightly blushing some.

"So, what changed? Why start going now?" asked Sarah, curiously.

Ethan gave a shrug. "My mom thought that it would be good for me to start going to school and make some friends. Also she doesn't have the time like she used to, to be my teacher." he answered half honestly. He didn't want to tell them all of it, because he was afraid that it would just weird them out.

"So, how long have you lived here in Whitechapel for?" asked Rory, suddenly.

"All my life, really." he answered simply/shyly. "We did move once, but that was only to a different part of town. To the house where we're at now."

"So, it's just you and your mom?" wondered Benny, curiously.

"Yeah..."answered Ethan quietly, looking down sadly. "My dad died when I was little." he added meekly.

A look of remorse spread across everybody's faces then, when he said that. "Sorry to hear that." apologized Benny sincerely to him. Then a sadden expression appeared on his face as well. "I know how you feel. My parents both died when I was in Grade 7, in a car accident." he said sullenly.

When he looked back up at Ethan, he saw him give a small rueful smile. Benny returned the smile. "But it's cool, though! My grandma takes excellent care of me and then not too long after, I met Rory, who really helped me through that dark time in my life." replied Benny in a positive kind of tone.

"That's cool! I just had my mom to help through mine," said Ethan a bit glumly, but then perked back up again as he continued, "but I'm glad that I still have her in my life at least. She's been really great and supportive about everything that I do! And, maybe a little bit too over protective, too at times." he added, giggling at the end.

"Well, I'm happy that everything worked out for us!" beamed Benny, smiling widely.

Ethan stared at him for a minute before he smiled and nodded in response, agreeing with him. He felt as some of his nevrousness begin to leave him and he started to grow more relaxed around Benny and his friends.

As Benny stared at him, he was kind of getting that strange feeling like he's seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't really quite place where.

"Hey, Ethan?" said Benny to the teen.

"Yeah?" replied Ethan back, taking a bit out of his food.

"I was just wondering, but...have we met somewhere before? I don't know why, but you seem really familiar all of a sudden, to me." asked Benny in a curious tone.

Ethan almost choked, but managed to get it down before replying. "No! I don't think so." he answered. "Maybe you seen me around town or something?" implied Ethan questioningly, trying not to sound or look nervous.

Benny made a thinking face before replying with a drawn out 'maybe' and a shrug, deciding not worry about it so much. Seeing that caused Ethan to let out a small breath of relief, that no one seemed to notice.

"So! Ethan! Do you have a _girlfriend_?" asked Erica suddenly, putting emphasis on the word as she smirked afterwards. Sarah gave her a nudge in the side and a stern glare for her asking such a personal question.

Ethan's eyes then grew wide from the suddenly asked question from the blonde. And he then felt the overwhelming feeling of nervousness and shyness coming back to him. His eyes darted all over the place as his cheeks grew a red color from embarrassment.

"Uh...uhm...uh..." he stammered nervously. "Sorry, but I really must be going now so I can get a headstart on finding my next class! It was really was nice meeting you all! Bye!" rushed out Ethan, as he quickly got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up his tray and hurrying off.

"Ethan wait! Come back! She was only being...Erica! Ethan!" yelled out Benny to the fleeing boy, getting up and facing the direction he rushed off in. Benny then spun around on his heels to face Erica with a stern glare.

"What?! I was just only asking! It's a simple question with a simple answer!" defended Erica, as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah! But you don't ask something like that on the new guy's first _day_ , Erica! What where you thinking?!" replied Sarah a bit harshly to her.

Erica only shrugged nonchalantly. "I just thought I'd ask, was all! You know! For Benny's sake." she answered as if was obvious, but then sounding devious as she smirked at Benny.

Benny stood there blushing and looking slightly embarrassed. "W-why would you say something like that, Erica?" asked Benny, stuttering slightly.

"Because it's obvious! That's why! We all know that you're into guys, dork! And knowing you, you where probably checking the new guy out a couple of times when no ones looking!" accused Erica, rolling her eyes at him.

Benny's cheeks deepened in color, before his expression quickly changed to a stern one. "Whatever, Erica! I'm going to go find him and apologize for your rudeness! Hopefully he'll over look this and will still want to be our friend." he stated to her seriously, and then walked off to search for Ethan.

* * *

He eventually found Ethan sitting on a bench under a tree out on the school's lawn. "Hey, there." he greeted in a light and soft tone, causing the other boy to look up at him in surprise, but then quickly looked away with a small blush.

"Hey." replied Ethan back, shyly and quietly.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" asked Benny politely.

Ethan nodded his head and scooted over so that Benny could sit next to him. Benny sat down beside him happily. There was an awkward silence between the two as Ethan secretly blushed, before Benny broke the silence.

"Look! I'm really sorry about what happened back there." apologized Benny, as he looked at him with apologetic eyes. "That was Erica just being... _Erica_ , was all." he added, saying her name in emphasis and a bit of distain in his voice. "Whether or not you're seeing someone, isn't any of her business. And I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. I hope that it doesn't ruin any chances of us being friends because I would really like to get to know you." said Benny kindly and sweetly to him.

"It's ok." he replied back, meekly looking down. "It was just the randomness of the question, was all. It kind of caught me off guard. It's not your typical question that you get asked on your first day of school, I imagine." blushed Ethan shyly and giving a small smile, but still not making eye contact with the taller teen.

He heard Benny chuckle at his statement. "No! I guess not!" he said chuckling to him.

"And to answer her question. No. I don't have a girlfriend." he admitted honestly. "In fact, I never really _been_ a relationship before."

Benny looked at him with wide and disbelieving eyes. "Really?! I would of at least thought that someone as cute as-" started Benny, before realizing what he was about to say and then stopping abruptly before finishing.

Ethan looked at him, confused by what he was about to say. "What you're about to say?" he asked.

Now, Benny was the one who was nervous as he started to sweat nervously at he question. "N-n-nothing!" he replied quickly with a stutter. But Ethan didn't buy it.

"Yes it is! So, spill!" urged the shorter teen to the taller one, rather intriguingly.

Benny then looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. "Ok! You see...I'm...kind of...gay." confessed Benny shyly. Ethan responded with an 'oh' face. "And...I kind of think...you're sort a...cute looking." he admitted some more, which caused his blush to deepen even further and making Ethan blush slightly as well. "I hope that is doesn't weird you out any." he added meekly.

"No. It doesn't. Actually, I'm not even really sure which gender I'm into myself since I've never really been in a relationship myself and I've mostly stuck around home, hardly ever going anywhere and meeting new people. So, I'm cool with it." confessed Ethan meekly too, as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"That's cool!" said Benny, finally looking back up at him with a smile. Then his smile fell when he thought how that must of sounded to the other teen. "I mean, it's cool that you're not weirded out by me thinking that you're cute, is what I mean! And not about you never being a relationship with anybody before!" he hurriedly said, trying to reassure him and not make himself sound like some heartless bastard or something.

Ethan laughed and smiled at Benny's bumbling words, which made Benny smile too. They then locked eyes again, as green stared into brown. And Benny was getting that strange familiar feeling again.

"Are you sure that we haven't met somewhere before?" he asked again, curiously.

Ethan then broke the eye contact and turned away from him. "Yep! I'm positive!" he answered reassuringly, but a bit quickly. Benny found the behavior to be a bit odd, but decided to just let it go.

"Ok! If you say so!" replied Benny, happily with a smile, which made Ethan face him again with a smile of his own. "Well! We better be getting back inside now. Lunch is probably about over with and you still don't know where your next class is." suggested/implied Benny, getting up with a stretch. "If you like, I can help you find it?" he offered Ethan.

Ethan looked up at him with his mouth slightly agaped with a dull expression on his face, before smiling and nodding his head with a kind 'I'd like that' response. And then he stood up too, gathering his bag and placing it over his shoulder, as the two then walked off back towards the school together.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends chapter 4 of The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster! Lol!**

 **Yaaay! Ethan done made some new friends! Of course, Erica just** _ **had**_ **to embarrass the poor guy first! Lol! But it all worked out in the end :)**

 **And Benny already knows his sexuality, but Ethan's still discovering his since he's never really get's out much to mingle with the other citizens of Whitechapel, very much to find out. Lol! But something's telling me he's leaning more towards the gay side rather than the straight side ;) Lol!**

 **And what is up with Benny getting these strange, but familiar feelings every time he's around Ethan or looks at him in the eyes? Hehehe! Only time will tell, my friends! Lol!**

 **Until next chapter, this is MBAV fan66 saying, byyyeee! Lol!**


	5. Walking Ethan Home

**A/N: Hey, there guys! This is MBAV fan66! And I've got another great chapter to The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster!**

 **So, in that last chapter things went pretty well for Ethan in making friends with Benny's. Plus, we learned that they both have tragic losses in the family. And it looks like Ethan's becoming more and more used to Benny, but when will the bethan happen?! Lol! Well, don't worry! It's gonna happen! It just might take a few chapters to get there is all. Or it could be more sooner than you think. I'm not sure. Whatever I decided! Hahahaha! Lol!**

 **Anyways, once again I'm afraid that there's not gonna be much happening in this chapter. Maybe. Lol! We'll just have to see what I come with for it, since I only already have like...half of what I want to happend in it already planned out. As for the rest of the chapter? Yeah! Lol! But I'll figure it out! Promise! Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Don't worry! It'll come to him eventually. Lol! And when it does, let's just hope that things turn out ok for the two. Yeah. I guess living a life of basically solitude does that to you. Or is it maybe something else that's more deeper, that's got him discovering his sexuality? Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **Iggynator- Wow! Someone's got a lot of questions. Lol! But I'll try my best to answer them the best that I can, without giving away any further details to the plot. Ok! First of all, I guess Benny** _ **could**_ **do a spell to help him find his wolf, but then were would the fun be in that? Lol! Plus, I guess he could be not that far into his magic skills or very good with magic yet, to do such a complicated spell, then again I guess he could get his grandma to do it for him? (*makes thinking face, while stroking chin. then gives a nonchalant shrug*) I guess I just much rather him find out another way, by-(*quickly covers mouth*) Oops! That was close! I almost gave away part of the story! Lol! Moving on to the next question. Hmm...Well, I suppose while he's in his human form, Ethan's senses dull down to that of an average humans. And when he's in wolf form, they're then heighten. But he can still heal rather quickly than the average human can in his human form. And as for the vamps, I have a reason for why they can't smell his wolfyness, that will be explained in the chapter were he reveals the truth about himself. Uhm...yeah! I hope that answers at least some of what you were wanting to know about. If not then I'm sorry and hopefully as more of the story unfolds then your questions will get answered. And wow! That was a really long shout out! Lol! But it was worth it for such a great fan of the story like you! And thank you for the review! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Oh, don't you worry fanfic buddy! Benny will figure it out!** _ **Real**_ **soon! Lol! Yeah! Tell me about it! (*says sarcastically*) It get's me all crossed eyed too, sometimes with trying to keep track of which wolf story I'm doing. Lol! That's last time I'm ever working on two wolf stories like that at the same time again! Lol! Probably not, but we'll see! Lol! That's Erica for ya. Always being the most forward one out of the group. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the characters used in this story from it. But I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty well for Ethan, minus the still shaky nerves that he felt, but nonetheless things went fine for the teen. He found out that he had some of his classes with Benny and some with his friends. And whenever they could, they would chat with each other just before class would begin.

Finally the long, tiring, and stressful first day of school for Ethan had finally came to an end, which he thought would never come. As he was headed out the door, Ethan accidently bumped into someone, but it wasn't just anyone. It was Benny.

"Oh! Hey, Ethan! Sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." apologized Benny kindly. "Actually, I usually don't, but HEY!" he then exclaimed after mumbling that first part. "I'm glad that it was you and not some jock bully. No telling what would've of happened then? Well...most likely they'd shove me in a locker or something like that." said Benny with sarcasm in his voice at the last part.

Ethan looked at him and gave him a kind smile. "No. It's quite alright. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, either. I was mostly focusing on just getting out of here and going home after such a long and stressful first day." replied Ethan.

Benny let a out laugh. "Yeah! I guess you're sort of right. Nothing beats spending a nice evening at home after a long day of school, huh?" he chuckled. "Of course I'm like that everyday when school ends. But you do know that you have to go through it again tomorrow, right?" he joked with the other teen.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." replied Ethan in a disappointed tone with a frown, but then smiled again. "But it's for the best, I suppose! I mean...it just only means that I get to see you and the others again, right?" implied Ethan happily and shyly.

"Yep! It sure does!" beamed Benny happily. "Hey! How about I walk you home? I-if that's alright with you, I mean? I'm sure my Grandma wouldn't be too upset with me if I explain to her why I'm getting home a little late. And then I can learn where you live and we can hang out even more after school's over and on the weekends more." suggested Benny, politely and a little bit shyly.

Ethan thought about it for minute. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, to let Benny walk him home. He really would like to hang out with him and the others more, mostly Benny, but he wasn't sure because then if the truth does comes out about him and then it turns out that they hate him for it, they'll know were he lives and might do something terrible that might cause him and his mom to have to move again. Or worse! Leave Whitechapel all together! And he really didn't want to have to leave his hometown because of it.

As he looked at Benny and into his eyes, he started to get a strange feeling again. Like he just couldn't say no to him. So, Ethan said 'ok' and with a joyous smile and a 'great' from Benny, the two left.

* * *

The entire walk was met with nothing but awkward silence, as Ethan led the way. He thought that he really should say _something_ to break it, but just could bring himself to say anything. So, finally Benny did.

"You know, something Ethan? You've probably already figured this out by now, but Whitechapel is kind of a very dangerous place to live at. Especially at night. Strange... _things_ happen around here, that can't always be explained." he said cautiously, choosing his words carefully.

"Really? Like what?" asked Ethan, even though he already had a pretty good idea of what.

Benny bit his lip out of nervousness, as he didn't quite know how to put it. But he still managed to anyways. "Like...people mysteriously vanishing without a trace or strange thefts from the blood bank and what not. A lot of crazy things go on aroung here a lot of the time." he answered the best he could without giving out too much information, afraid that it might make him seem kind of crazy to the teen walking beside him.

"Oh. I see." replied Ethan quietly. "How come you're telling me all this, huh?" he asked suddenly.

The green eyed teen gave a nonchalant shrug before giving his answer. "I guess...I guess I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, is all. I mean, you're a pretty great guy and all. Maybe a little bit on the timid and shy side, but a great guy nonetheless. And...I don't really know why, but...I just really like you and I feel like I don't want any harm to come to you because if does then...I feel like I'd just want to blame myself for it and that I'll never be happy again." explained Benny sullenly, as he looked down and kicked a small rock that laid on the sidewalk. "It kind a sounds weird, huh?"

"Maybe a little bit." chuckled Ethan, which earned a strange look from Benny. Seeing him look at him like that caused Ethan's smile to go flat as he looked away from him with a small blush. "But I think I know where you're coming from. I mean, I've seen the news reports and I'm not like most of the citizens that live here who are completely oblivious to the town's strange occurrences that keep happening. It might be dorky or whatever, but...I strongly believe in the supernatual and that it is real. I mean, all the evidence is right there in front of us if you look close enough." he said, sounding so sure and serious about what he said.

Benny's eyes went wide at what Ethan had said. "You believe that the supernatural is real, too?! So, do I!" stated Benny in disbelief and surprise. Then he looked way nervously and shyly. "Too bad no one will ever believe us with out any physical evidence to prove that we're not crazy." he joked with a laugh. Ethan laughed too.

"Yeah! I guess you're about that!" agreed Ethan with him, laughing. "But I guess it is better that way. You know. That if any supernatural creatures that really are out there somewhere, that they remain hidden and undetected for their own safety. I mean, no telling what people might do if they actually found out about them. They'd probably either treat them as outcasts, even though I'm sure not all supernatural creatures are evil, even the really scary ones like vampires and werewolves." he said with that same bit of seriousness in his voice again, but this time mixed with a slight bit of worry in it.

Benny picked up on it, but decided not to press the issue thinking that maybe he was just reading into it wrongly. "Or they will either try to weaponize them and use them as soldiers for their own personal gain. Either way, the outcome wouldn't be too good for them. So, it's probably best that they remain hidden in the shadows from the human population, until they're ready to know the truth." continued Ethan.

Benny nodded his head. "Yeah! I completely agree with you there. Maybe it is best for the whole world if they just stayed a mystery to the rest of us, huh?" agreed Benny completely, as he then bit his bottom lip.

He really wanted to tell Ethan about himself and the others, but decided not too. Even though Ethan did seem like he would be very understanding about it and wouldn't freak out on him like most would, if he did tell him the truth. He didn't want to risk it and also him knowing would only put Ethan in danger too.

"But I do see why you feel that way, Benny. You just want to make sure that I'm safe from whatever craziness that goes on in this town, is all. Whether it be the normal kind of craziness or the unexplained kind. You feel as if it's your duty to look out and protect me from it because I'm the new kid at school and because I'm your friend." replied Ethan wholeheartly with a fond smile, but then it faded and a look of realization hit him on what he just said. Ethan then blushed and started to fidget some with his backpack's shoulder strap, looking rather embarrassingly. "T-that is...if you consider me your friend, that is?" stuttered out Ethan, shyly.

Benny giggled at the poor guy's awkwardness and shyness, and then smiled at him sincerely. "Well of course your my friend, now! I wouldn't have invited you have lunch with me and then introduce you to my friends, if I didn't." mused Benny in a playful, but reassuring tone.

Ethan smiled back, glad that he actually considered him a friend and that he now actually _has_ someone to call a friend, besides his mother that is. Soon, they had finally reached Ethan's house.

"Well. This is me." stated Ethan plainly.

Benny had a look of surprise on his face. "Really?! You live here?!" he said, not believing it. "No way! That's just a few blocks from where I live!" he said in amazement and excitement. "Dude! That is so awesome!" replied Benny astonishingly to him with a big smile on his face. Ethan chuckled at Benny's expression to the fact that he only lived a few blocks from him. "Now, we can hangout even more, since we're within walking distance of each other!" implied Benny. "I'm surprised that I haven't even noticed that it sooner. You know, like see you outside hanging out in your front yard or something."

"Like I said. I don't get out much. Even if it's just outside in the yard. Well, at least the front yard, anyways. I do go outside in my backyard every so often, though." replied Ethan, slightly embarrassed to mention that again.

"Yeah! I guess it is sort a more safer to be out in your backyard than your front, huh? More privacy and all." agreed Benny, nonchalantly to him with a shrug and a smile.

Ethan blushed some, wondering why he was even blushing right now, for. "So, anyways...thanks for walking me home and all. It was fun." thanked Ethan kindly, but also sort of shyly to Benny.

"You're welcome! And thanks for letting me!" he said back cheerfully with a smile. "I had fun too! Maybe we can make this a regular thing? Since we do live somewhat close to each other. We can walk to and from school? What do you think?" suggested Benny.

Ethan gave him a warm and friendly smile. "That's sounds great! I'd like that!" he replied happily. Benny returned the smile and soon they said good-bye to each other, until tomorrow morning that is.

* * *

"Ethan, honey? Is that you?" came Ethan's mom's voice, as he came in through the door.

"Yeah, Mom! It's me!" answered back Ethan, throwing his bag on the couch and heading to where his mom was at, which was in the kitchen. She was busy putting away groceries, as it looks like she had just got home not too long ago herself. He walked over and took a seat at the counter.

"Oh! Hey, honey! How was your first day?" she greeted him kindly.

"It was ok. I mean, a little nerve racking, but it went just fine." he replied back honestly with a small shrug of the shoulders. "I did manage to make a few new friends, though." he added.

"Oh, really? And did any of them happened to be that boy that you keep talking about all the time?" implied his mother intriguingly with a smug smile, as her back was currently turned towards him.

Ethan's cheeks grew red in color and he began to shift a little in his seat at her question. "Actually, yes! He is. His name is Benny Weir and he's really nice, sweet, friendly, and kind too. He even introduced me to his friends as well. They're all pretty cool, really." he said shyly.

"Weir...huh?" replied Mrs. Morgan in thought. "I think I've heard that name before...?" she questioned curiously. "I believe they're a family of magic users." she informed, slightly not too sure.

"They are. I've seen them do magic before. Benny's a spellmaster and I believe that his grandmother is a..." confirmed Ethan, trailing at the end in thought, trying to remember what Benny's grandmother was.

"Earth priestess?" finished his mother for him.

"Yeah! That's it! An Earth priestess!" exclaimed Ethan in realization. Then his expression changed to a perplexed one. "How did you know that?" he asked her curiously.

She shrugged nonchalantly before answering him. "They're a well known family of spell casters here in Whitechapel's supernatural community. So, I'm bound to hear _some_ stories about them from some of my family members and supernatural friends here." she answered playfully with a giggle. Her son on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Anyways dear, it seems that you and him seem to have hit it off rather nicely, huh?" she said in a slightly teasingly/knowingly way. "So, when can I expect to meet him?" she asked slightly jokingly/teasingly.

Ethan's eyes shot wide open at her question. "W-what?! Y-y-you're not s-serious are you?!" he asked nervously, stammering with his words.

She just gave him a knowing stare that said 'do I look like I'm kidding?' Ethan began fidgeting uncontrollably in his chair, looking rather nervous and sweating slightly. "I-I-I don't know. I mean, w-we just only m-met." he said meekly to her and blushing.

Mrs. Morgan smiled sweetly at her son's nervous reaction. "It's ok, honey. I can't wait. I don't have to meet the guy that seems to always be on my son's mind all the time, at this very moment." she said sincerely to him. Ethan stopped fidgeting and looked at her strangely, confused by what she meant. She giggled and then walked over to him and gave his back a small pat and a slight rub before placing a kiss on his head. "You'll understand eventually. More sooner than you think." she said, winking at him before going to finish putting up the groceries.

Ethan was still baffled by his mother's cryptic behavior, but pushed it a side as some weird adult thing or something. He then grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl that was on the counter and headed out of the kitchen.

"Ethan Morgan! You're gonna ruin your appetite for dinner, later!" scolded his mother to him, as he exited the kitchen.

"Mom! It's just one apple! I highly doubt that it'll ruin my appetite any!" whinned/complained Ethan, yelling back in response to her with a smile on his face, as he headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

 **A/N: Tah-dah! Chapter 5! Lol!**

 **So, it seems that Ethan knows a thing or two about the supernatural community, huh? As well as his mother knowing too! Lol! And how sweet was that, with Benny walking Ethan home because he's worried about his safety on the streets of Whitechapel? It just makes you go all awe-y and gaga-y, don't it?! Lol! I LOVE IT! Lol!**

 **So, what's next for our favorite bethan couple?! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Lol!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	6. Hanging Out Together

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, check this chapter out! We get to see Ethan and Benny becoming buddies! Eek! We're still in the friendship part of their relationship, but don't you worry all you bethan freaks out there! The romancey feels are coming! Just be patient a little while longer! Lol!**

 **Boy! I need to start getting the action and drama parts rolling along in this story soon, huh?! Lol! And the romance parts too! Lol! I think we've all had enough of the friendship thing here, haven't we? Lol! But I think after this chapter is when this story will get rolling along. Anyways! Enough with my babble talk! Let's get on with those shout outs first and then we can finally get to some reading! Lol!**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bethan Forever- Don't worry! Benny's gonna come to that conclusion** _ **real**_ **soon. *wink. wink* Lol! Well of course! And there's a reason why she know so much about it, too but I'm not saying why. Lol!**

 **Iggynator- Eh! *shrugs* It happens sometimes. Sometimes we just have a whole lot to say about a chapter. I do it all the time. Lol! Well, she's not gonna meet all of them at once. Just one** _ **very**_ **special friend ;) I'm not really sure if they're at the "best friends" level yet, in their relationship...I guess they could be? Lol! And don't worry about what will happen when they learn about Ethan. That's all gonna be in the next chapter. Lol!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- What! Did I accidently give something away again?! *smacks forehead* Darn it! I'm such a dunce when it comes to trying to not give things away about the plot, sometimes. Lol! That they have my dear fanfic buddy. That have. Lol!**

 **AnaHalls- Thanks for the favorite! I'm glad that you like it enough to favorite it :)**

 **TeamEthanMorgan- I'm so honored that another great MBAV author such as yourself, has taken an interest in one of my stories! Even if you no longer write for the fandom anymore, except for only on collabrations. I'm still honored by your presence. So, thank you so much for the follow! Words can't describe how grateful I am! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. That right belongs to Fresh TV. But I do own this story and it's plot. So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Over the next few days, Ethan had grown more comfortable around Benny and his friends, but he still always had that nagging nervous feeling around them sometimes. Afraid that they will find out about his secret and what will happen as the fall out from it. Eventually, Ethan had grown comfortable enough to actually invite Benny over to his house one time, which he soon regretted because of how his mom was acting.

She would tell Benny about something embarrassing about his childhood or show him embarrassing baby photos of him. She seemed really glad to finally meet him for some strange reason. I mean, don't get Ethan wrong or anything, he was thrilled that she liked him, but it kind of seemed a little bit... _odd_ , at how happy she was to meet him for the first time. She was a little _too_ happy, if you asked Ethan.

Benny had also been inviting Ethan over to his place too. When he was introduced to his grandmother, Ethan was a little bit nervous. Ok! Scratch that! He was _terrified_ to meet her. He knew that she was a really wise old lady and not much ever did seem to escape her notice. So, Ethan was scared that she would see right through him and can tell what he was hiding from them.

But after he met her, it didn't seem as if she picked up on anything. So, as far as he knew it, he was in the clear. And he really liked meeting her too. She was really sweet and nice to him, even if he did hardly ever say a word to her from being so shy around people. But hopefully once he came around more often and got to know her more better, then he'll start to feel more relaxed around her, like he does now around Benny and his friends.

* * *

While hanging out up in Benny's room, Benny had started to tell Ethan about this really cool and shy dog that's been following him around at night sometimes. And how recently, it seemed to suddenly vanished just days before he started going to school. Benny told him about how he wished that he could see the dog again and that he missed it following him around. Because when it followed him, it kind of made him feel a little bit more safer at night. He didn't know why though.

After him telling that, Ethan kind a felt a little bit bad for him. Ethan knew that he was using the word 'dog' as a metaphor for something else, which he also knew what for. Benny then told him how he's been going out each night looking for the timid dog, in hopes of one day it letting him get even closer to it and letting it pet it and becoming friends with the gentle creature. Ethan gave him an earnest smile and told him that he thought that it sounds really cool and neat. And told Benny he hopes his wish will happen really soon for him, someday. Benny smiled back.

* * *

Soon, Ethan had to leave saying that his mom will kill him if he's home late. Benny nodded as he understood, and walked Ethan to the door saying 'bye'. On his walk home, Ethan's mind was swarming with thoughts until he finally reached home where of course, his mother started to hound him with questions like, 'how did it go?' or 'did you have a good time?' or 'what was his grandma like' and so on. It felt like he was being interrorgated or something. But he knew that it was just her being a mom so he let it slide.

After being up in his room in thought for about a hour, Ethan had decided to go out for run that night. Not only to clear his head, but to also go pay someone a visit.

* * *

"GRANDMA! I'M GOING OUT AGAIN!" called out Benny to his grandma.

"Again? Don't tell me you're going out again to go look for that wolf, again are you Benny?" questioned his grandma.

He nodded his head 'yes'. "I just want to see him again. I don't know why by I want to be friends with the wolf for some strange reason. Plus, I'm also worried about it. I mean, what if something really bad happened to it and that's why it hasn't showed up in a while? Maybe it's in hiding for some reason? Like from the Vampire Council." he answered her back, sounding concerned as he kept talking.

Mrs. Weir looked at her grandson incredulously before letting out a sigh. "Alright! Go!" she said, giving him permission. "But please be careful out there. You know how dangerous Whitechapel can be at night. And we really don't know much about this mysterious wolf or even who it is for that matter." she told/cautioned him concernedly.

"Don't worry Grandma! I'll be fine." he reassured her. "And as for the wolf? Well...I'm not sure why, but...I can just _feel_ that it would never want to hurt me. In fact, I actually feel more safer when it's around than I do when it's not." added Benny in a curious tone.

"Well, regardless. Don't be going out there and wind up doing something stupid, ok? I still want you home. And in one piece and without a single scratch on you. You hear me? After all, you are my only grandson." she said warningly/sternly, but then smiled.

Benny rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything reckless, Grandma!" he said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"You better not. Or else I'll-" she started to say before he cut her off. "Turn me into a toad. I know! I know! I know!" he finished for her, giving her attittude. His grandma gave him a serious glare at his attitude right now, which caused Benny to straighten up his act and look slightly timid towards the old woman. When she saw that her grandson had got the message, she smiled. "Now. Don't stay out too late. Ok, dear? It's a school night tonight, after all." she replied kindly to him. Benny gave her a quick nod, before heading out the door.

* * *

After spending twenty minutes of searching, it didn't take long for Benny to find what he was looking for, the brown wolf. Like last time, not wanting to scare it off, he stood still. And that strange feeling once again arose inside him as he stood there and watched the creature. But unlike the last time, the wolf didn't seem as cautious, but instead it seemed more calmer and relaxed and more welcoming than before.

"Hey, there buddy. How's it going?" spoke Benny softly in a friendly tone, which he mentally kicked himself for asking such a dumb question. He should know that as long as whoever it was in their wolf form, couldn't talk. Werewolves can only talk when there in their human form.

As a response, the wolf did something that surprised the spellmaster. It came up to him and then started to nudge his hand, as if it wanted him to pet it. So, he obliged and did what the wolf had wanted him too, and petted him. The wolf seemed really pleased and happy at the touch and so was Benny. He could feel that strange feeling grow even stronger, like their bond was some how now more stronger.

Lost in the feeling of the touch of Benny's hands rubbing against it's fur, the wolf then started to lick Benny in the face making him giggle. Benny was surprised that the wolf is being so friendly for some reason. Maybe it had missed him too or something? Snapping out of it and realizing what it was doing, the wolf then backed off of Benny as it looked at him with it's head and ears held down as if it almost seemed ashamed of it's self and was apologizing for it's actions.

When Benny saw this, he smiled. "It's ok. You probably just got lost in the moment and how good it felt, was all and it made you act on instinct. It's alright. I'm not mad or scared or anything." reassured Benny kindly to the wolf. "But it did kind of tickle a little." he chuckled slightly.

The wolf then perked back up again, as it wagged it's tail happily. Benny smiled, seeing it happy again. "Hey! Since you're not really all that scared of me anymore, do you want to hang out together?" asked Benny. "But don't worry! You don't have to change back or anything! You can stay in that form if you like." he added quickly.

The wolf looked at him as if thinking about it and nodded it's head 'yes', earning a smile from Benny. "Well, I guess I should tell you my name first, huh?" suggested Benny. "But...you probably already know it, since you've been following me around at night like some creepy stalker person." joked Benny to the wolf. He got the distinct feeling that if it could blush in that form, that it would be blushing right now at his joke. "Well, anyways my name is Benny. Oh! And by the way! I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for saving my life that night. So...thanks!" said Benny, taking a seat on the curb with the wolf sitting next to him.

The wolf gave a nod as if saying 'you're welcome'. "Hey! You wouldn't happen to be Whitechapel's new Protector, are you? I've heard that the original one was killed years ago and...well...you're the only wolf that lives in Whitechapel since none are really permitted to set foot here in town because of the Vampire Council. And you did save my life from being some vampire's dinner. So, are you?" wondered/asked Benny curiously.

The wolf looked down at the ground, but it looked sort a sad by his question. Benny wondered why it seemed so sad all of a sudden, it made him feel kind of bad that he mad the poor creature so sad looking.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer that. I can clearly see that for whatever reason, it must be a painful subject for you. I didn't mean to make you upset over it. I'm sorry for asking." apologized Benny, deciding to drop the matter. He then felt a paw on his hand, that he had on his lap. When he looked up from the paw to look the wolf in it's bright golden eyes, he could see the sincerity in it's eyes as it shook it's head, as if saying 'don't worry about it.' Benny smiled at the wolf's gesture of reassurance.

* * *

The two, or rather Benny, talked some more about other things. And being unable to reply in words didn't stop the wolf from still answering 'yes' or 'no' questions or showing emotion through certain little actions like wagging his tail or the glimmer that sparkled in it's eyes when they lit up with joy and excitement about something, which would make Benny laugh sometimes.

He never knew that talking to a wolf could be so entertaining. He enjoyed spending time like this with the wolf a lot and hoped that he can do this again sometime soon. It kind of felt like they were now buddies, which he really hoped so.

Then an awkward silence fell over the two...er...Benny. But soon enough the quiet was broken by Benny. "You know something?" he said implying. The wolf just sat there and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I really wish that I knew who you are. You know. Like your name. Sitting here like this talking kind of seems like it makes us friends now and maybe if I knew who you were then...then we could be even better friends. You know?" said Benny earnestly, as he thought out loud.

"But I can understand why you choose to stay in your wolf form rather than your human in front of me. It's...kind of like a super hero's secret identy kind of thing, isn't it? You don't want to put me or anyone else in more danger if they knew who you really were. Or yourself during the day, when you are in your human form. Plus, I imagine you stay like that for your own safety as well, from me. I mean, you don't really know me too well, so you stay like that just for better protection in case I might try to attack you or something. But I can never hurt you. I don't really know why, but...I just feel like we're destined to be together for some strange reason." confessed Benny thoughtfully.

Benny sighed. "But who knows. Maybe some day you'll feel comfortable enough to reveal that little secret to me...some day." he said softly as he got lost in his thoughts about it.

The wolf stared at him intensely in wonder, as Benny only looked up at the stars. It was true. Benny really did feel as if they were destined to be together for whatever reason that maybe. He kind of wondered if whoever the wolf was, if they felt it too.

Then suddenly Benny jumped up in realization, which caused the wolf to jump a little from his sudden reaction. Benny quickly looked at his watch and then bopped himself on his foreheard, swearing.

"Shit! It's almost 8:45! And I'm suppose to be back before 8:30! Grandma's gonna kill me!" exclaimed Benny urgently in frustration. The wolf laughed a wolfy kind of laugh at Benny's flustered state. When he heard the wolf's laugh, he immediately calmed down some and smiled. "I never heard a wolf laugh before." commented Benny. The wolf then stopped and looked at him strangely as if it was embarrassed. "But I like it! It's a bit strange sounding, but kind of cute too." he then said sweetly, smiling.

The wolf then wagged it's tail at his compliment, while still looking rather shy and embarrassed. Benny gave the wolf one last pet on the head before saying 'bye' and that 'he hopes to get to hang out like this again sometime soon,' and then he left. The wolf stood there for a few minutes as if in thought, before it finally taking off into the night.

* * *

"BENJAMIN DOUGLAS WEIR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" yelled Mrs. Weir sternly, as she scolded her grandson harshly of his late appearance, making Benny flinch once he heard his full name being said and the tone that she said it in, too.

"I know! And I'm really sorry for it, too Grandma! _Please_ don't punish me by spanking me with lightening, again!" he begged/apologized to her. "But I have some great news to tell you!" he then said to her happily, which turned her scolding look into a curious one.

"Really? Like what?" she asked with a curious brow raised.

Benny's mood then quickly changed to a perky and really excited one. "Well! I finally found it, Grandma! The wolf! And it not only let me pet it again, but he also hung out with me for a while, too! And it was totally awesome Grandma! We talked about a lot of stuff! Well...more like I did, as it just sat there and listened, but it did make some effort to communicate in some way or another to me as a reply to something that I said." he informed, joyfully.

"Well, that's nice Benny." she replied with a smile, happy for him, but then her face got serious again. "But it still doesn't excuse you for getting home late, young man." she reprimanded in a slightly scolding tone.

"I know! I just...I just lost track of time while hanging out with the wolf, was all. We both were having a surprisingly great time together, just chatting like that. I'm sorry. And I'll try not to be late again the next time. I promise!" replied Benny pleading/honestly.

After giving him 'the glare' for a little while longer, she decided to let him off easy...this time. With a quick shout of 'yes' and a repeated strings of grateful 'thank yous', Benny then hugged his grandmother and went upstairs to for the night, exhausted from his day.

* * *

Before falling alseep, Benny was in thought about something. Wondering just why it is that he always feels so strange whenever he's around the wolf. It's like a little flutter that he feels in his heart that just makes him feels so...warm and tingly inside. But the more weirder thing is that he feels the same way whenever he's around Ethan, too. But why? What could it all mean, he wondered as he soon slowly began to feel his eye lids grow heavy with sleep, until he was finally snoozing into the night.

* * *

Ethan was currently up in his room, after not too long returning from his run. He too was in deep thought about something.

 _'I never knew that he felt that way.'_ he thought to himself, while laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. _'And I feel so terrible for lying to him like this. It's just killing me not telling him and the others the truth about me.'_ thought Ethan sullenly. _'I mean, they're really nice people! And I'm sure that I can trust them not to freak out over it or to be so mad at me and hate me for it...can I? They are my friends after all, and they do deserve to know. Especially, Benny. He's been so great to me and I really don't deserve to have such a great friend like him. So, I should trust him, shouldn't I?'_ he thought, contemplating over his turmoil of what to do.

' _I really did have fun today, hanging out with him eariler like that. Both times even! So, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell him and the others tomorrow! I mean, they're bound to find out sooner or later, right? So, why not make it sooner rather than later?Maybe if I tell them now, it'll lessen their anger about it a little, making them likely to forgive me a little bit quicker than it would if I just waited even longer or they find out some other way. So, it's settled! Tomorrow I'll tell them the truth about me! It's time that I stop being so timid and shy all the time!'_ thought Ethan with determination.

 _'Well...maybe stop being so shy and timid...just a little bit.'_ he thought meekly/modestly to himself, as he slightly blushed, knowing that he'll probably never really stop being shy and timid around others completely.

He then rolled over and turned off his lamp, before settling in under the covers and drifting off to sleep. Determined to get tomorrow over with because he knew that whatever happens, probably won't be good.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG! Looks like Benny's starting to figure it out, maybe?! And Ethan's filling guilty about keeping a major secret about himself from Benny and the others! I wonder what that secret is?...Actually, I already know. But you don't! Lol! Unless...unless you all hve already figured it out, which I'm pretty sure that you all have by now, judging my some of your reviews. Lol! But that's not his only secret to tell. Unfortunately, that secret won't be revealed until later on in the story. Sorry about that. Lol!**

 **So, this time Benny finally found his stalker again! Lol! And this time it actually interacted with him by making the first move! Lol! Seems as if the wolf isn't as shy and timid towards Benny anymore. Yay! Lol! And they were like hanging out with one another, too! How cute! Lol!**

 **Well, that's enough of me rambling on like some buffoon. I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! So, until then, I'll be seeing yah! Lol! ;)**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, now we get into a little bit of drama in this chapter! Or will we...? Lol! Anyways, now we'll get to see just what it is that Ethan's been hiding from his new found friends. I wonder how will they react when he tells them his secret? Will they forgive him or will they hate him? Only this chapter will tell! Lol!**

 **Oh! And just in case you start to notice me rolling out new chapters to some of my stories a little bit slowly, it's because I've got a WHOLE boat load of stories that I'm currently working on. Like this one, MBAV Book Of Fairytales, MBAV One-Shots Radio, My Deadly Sin, MBAV Season 2 Tales Of Fun (not as much as I should be working on it), and A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues (coming soon). So, if you don't see me for awhile, just know that I'm not dead or anything. I'm just really busy trying to get these chapters done, is all. Lol! But for those who are fellow authors themselves, don't worry. I'll still be reviewing on your stories. Lol!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- Hey! That's kind of like their first kiss together! Lol! Just not their official kiss as humans, yet that is. Lol! But as a wolfy kind of kiss! Lol! I just had to add a cute wolfy moment in there. He's more of a big puppy dog than a fierce and ferocious werewolf, huh? Lol! Thanks for the review as always!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Don't worry fanfic buddy. Ethan's secret is about to be revealed in this very chapter! Lol! Is he really the Protector? Guess you'll just have wait to find out. Lol! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

 **Iggynator- BECAUSE THEY JUST ARE! DUH! Lol! They make the perfect couple with their great friendship and deep connection to each other, huh? Lol! You're probably just jealous of them because you probably wish that it was you that they were lovin' on. Lol! And I guess we'll just see what happens when he's secret gets found out or told, here in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wolfgirlwarriorcat- Thanks for the follow and favorite on the story! And I love the username by the way. I like both cats and wolves or more specific werewolves, than I do over vampires, better. Anyways, I'm getting off topic! I'm glad that you like this story and I hope that you'll love this chapter as well! Lol!**

 **Bye Felicia- Thanks for the follow and favorite to me as an author!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

During the entire walk to school the next day, Benny had seemed to notice that Ethan was very quiet. Well...more quieter than usual, but he decided not to ask thinking that maybe he was just really tired or something. Or was dreading taking some kind of test at school today, and was just really worried whether or not he was ready for it or not since he's still kind a new and didn't have as long to study for it like everybody else did. Whatever the reason, Benny just figured that it was best not to ask so early in the morning and that he'll feel better later on in the day.

But that wasn't the case. As about midway through the day, Ethan was still unusually quiet and seemed to have something major on his mind at the moment. And seeing him still like this made Benny began to worry about the poor teenager.

So, after 6th period Benny had asked Ethan what's the matter. At first he tried to play the 'nothing's wrong' card and then tried to shrug it off, but Benny wasn't buying it. He could clearly see and sense that there was something bothering him and pressed the issue further, giving him a knowing glare to go with it. Ethan sighed when he saw that he wasn't falling for the act, so he gave up and just told Benny to gather the others outside in the courtyard after school ends because he has something really important that he needs to tell them all.

Benny gave him an 'ok' as Ethan then walked off. Benny just stood there looking rather confused and slightly worried about what it is that Ethan needs to them about. He then adjusted his bag on his shoulder and started off to his next class.

* * *

Later on school was now over, and Ethan walked out of the school's doors towards the courtyard were he saw Benny and the others were currently gathered at just like he requested. A bead of nervous sweat began to run down the side of Ethan's head as he felt his heart begin to pound at his rib cage as if it could just explode from his chest, from fear and nerves.

 _'Ok, Ethan. You can do this. Just tell them and get it over with and just hope for the best.'_ he thought nervously/reassuringly over and over again, as he tried to calm himself down and the slight shakiness he felt in his legs at the moment. It took everything he had just not to up and bolt.

After a few calming breaths and managing to finally steel his nerves, Ethan let out one final breath and began to approach them, still slightly freaking out a bit but he managed to keep his cool.

When he finally made it to them, all eyes were on him which really didn't help with the fear he flet in the pit of his stomach right now. Everyone looked at him with curious and questioning eyes.

"Ok, Ethan. We're all here like you wanted. So, what is it that you needed to tell us?" asked Sarah quizzically.

But he didn't say anything. He just stood there with a really nervous look upon his face and started to slightly start panting. Benny saw how scared he was and quickly rushed over to his side and started to rub his back.

"Hey! It's alright Ethan. You can tell us anything. Whatever it is that you have to say, you can trust us. We're your friends, Ethan and we won't judge you." he spoke softly and reassuringly to Ethan. "I promise."

After a few seconds Ethan had manage to stop his nervous panting and then looked up into Benny's green eyes to see his sincerity. He then felt that strange feeling again and soon started to feel more calmer now, but then a sadden look had befallen his face.

"I'm not sure that you'll still feel that way about me once I tell you what I have to say." mumbled Ethan quietly, as he looked down.

"Hey! Come on, Ethan! It can't be that bad, can't it?" replied Benny back with a small smile, trying to make him feel better.

Ethan didn't say anything, but instead just looked back up at him in his green eyes with his own very sadden brown ones. Benny could see just how much this was bothering him as he stared back and then frowned. He then started to feel that strange feeling again as he continued to look Ethan in the eyes and he also started to get that familiar feeling as if he seen Ethan somewhere before, still. Which was really starting to bother him.

Then it all clicked together for him. He now knows why Ethan looks so familiar to him now! It's because he they _have_ met before! In the woods, just a few nights before!

A look of surprise then appeared on Benny's facial features as he looked at Ethan. Erica, Rory, and Sarah saw his expression and gave looks of confusion to one another before focusing back on Benny again.

Ethan also saw Benny's change in expression suddenly, and he immediately knew why. Benny had figured it all out before he could tell them.

"Benny? What's the matter? Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?" asked Sarah concernedly to him.

"It's you." spoke Benny in a calm, but surprised tone. "Y-you're the wolf! Aren't you?!" he declared after a short pause.

Everyone gasped at Benny's accusation and seeing Ethan's surprised look that then turned to one of shame, only confirmed it. Ethan was the wolf that Benny's been seeing lately, at night and who saved him that night that vampire attacked him.

"That's why you always looked so familiar to me! I didn't see it at first because you're not in your wolf form, but I could just _feel_ it! But now it all makes sense! The same strange feeling that I get everytime I'm around you and when I'm around the wolf. It's because you two were the one and the same, all along!" exclaimed Benny frantically at Ethan in slight fury mixed with realization.

Ethan still remained silent as he looked down at the ground. He couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, now that he knew and seeing how mad he was. Erica, Sarah, and Rory only just stood there still in shock before finally coming to their senses.

"Wait a minute! If you're the wolf, then...how come we never noticed it before? I mean, we're vampires! We should of been able to smell a werewolf scent coming off of you, but instead all I smell is human." questioned Erica curiously. Sarah quickly nudged her in the side for spilling to Ethan that they were vampires.

Ethan saw this then flashed a weak smile to them, as Erica rubbed her arm and shot a glare at Sarah, as if mentally saying 'what was that for?'

"It's ok. I already kind of know what you all are anyways." he confessed quietly. They all then turned their attention towards the brown eyed teen in question. He let out a sullen sigh as he started to explain. "I know that you three are all vampires because I can smell it on you." he said facing Erica, Rory, and Sarah; who all looked rather surprised. "And I also know that you, Benny, is a spellmaster and that your grandma is an Earth Priestess. I found that out from all those times I followed you and have seen you and her do magic or either over heard you talking about it before with my werewolf hearing." said Ethan sullenly, as he looked over at Benny with sad and apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you any of this sooner, guys." he then apologized.

There was a moment of silence before Ethan spoke again. "And to answer your question as to why I smell human. Well...it's because of this special kind of cologne that my Mom knows how to make. It's a potion designed to mask my werewolf scent and make it smell more human, instead. But the effects only last for a few hours before it starts to wear off." he explained.

"Hold on a sec!" interupted Rory. "Your _Mom_ knows about the supernatural too?" asked Rory slightly stunned at the young werewolf.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. She does." he replied meekly.

"So, is she were you get your werewolfism from?" asked Sarah.

"No. She's a seer, but she does know a thing or two about potion making since it doesn't really doesn't require any magic to do." he answered honestly. "I actually inherited my werewolfism from my father. I'm sure you all have heard of him." said Ethan before he then paused for a brief second. "Whitechapel's Protector." he finally said simply, in a gloomy tone.

Everyone's eyes went wide. They couldn't believe it. Ethan's father was _THE_ Protector?! "So, does that make you like...the new Protector or something?" wondered Rory.

Ethan gripped his arm with his opposite hand and gave it a light squeeze, as he looked away with shamed and sad eyes. "No. I'm not." he said sadly. "You see. I really do want to be Whitechapel's new Protector and follow in my Dad's footsteps, but...I'm afraid I'm nothing like he was." he confessed to them. "My father was a brave and noble kind of person. He was always willing to do whatever it takes to keep the humans in this town safe from and supernatural harm. Were as for me...well...I'm nothing like that. Instead, I'm a shy and timid person, who hardly ever interacts with others that I don't know." said Ethan, feeling rather ashamed and embarrassed about himself compared to his dad.

"I've seen plenty of people fall victim to being a vampires prey, but I never did anything to stop it from happening, like my Dad would've done. Instead, I just stand there, hidden in the shadows, watching as the vampire makes it's move and feeds off them. Too scared to even do something to help the poor innocent person in trouble." continued Ethan sadly, hating himself for how much of a coward he really is.

Erica, Rory, and Sarah looked at him with sad and remorseful eyes. They could tell how much he beated himself up for never being able to follow in his role model's footsteps, like his father probably had wanted him to do. They could clearly see how much Ethan so desperately wanted to be like his father, but just couldn't live up to his expectations because of his extreme shyness toward others. They were actually a bit surprised as to why he even started going to public school to begin with if he didn't like being around strangers all that much.

"Does the Council know about you living in Whitechapel?" asked Erica, suddenly remembering that Whitechapel was vampire territory and that no wolves are permitted to enter the town, except for the Protector.

"Yeah. They know about me. Ever since my mom was pregnant with me, they've known. My Dad had to tell them and then convince them to let me stay and be raised here in town. They hope that I'll some day become the next generation of Whitechapel's Protector and will protect the town from any harm and mostly to work for them whenever they needed me too." answered Ethan. "But I have yet to taken on the official title due too my stupid timidness and cowardness. So, they haven't kicked me out of town yet, which I'm surprised by. I think they're still waiting for me to accept the position and to take over his role, as the town's new Protector."

"How come you never told us about any of this, Ethan?" asked Rory quietly. "Why did you keep this all a secret from us? We're your _friends_ after all."

Ethan looked at Rory with remorseful eyes, but then looked back down again in shame. "I know that I should've told you all sooner. And I'm sorry. I really am." he began. "I just wasn't sure if you guys were like all the other vampires out there. And that you would naturally hate and despise me because I'm a werewolf." he replied sincerely to him.

The vamps could understand his reasoning for not telling them because...well...it's a well known fact that vampires and werewolves don't get along too well. So, it made sense why he was scared to say anything about it to them and instead tried to hide it. But what about Benny? He wasn't one of them, so why keep it a secret from, too?

Ethan then realized that Benny has yet to say a single word, since he figured out the truth. He looked over at the quiet spellmaster to see him just standing there, motionless with a blank stare. But Ethan could see the anger, hurt, and confusion in his green eyes, which made him feel even more worse about the situation.

"Benny..." pressed Ethan, concernedly to him. "Say something? You've been quiet during this whole time and I don't like it. So, _please_. Say something. Anything." asked Ethan with concern clearly in his voice as he spoke. Ethan reached out to touch him, but Benny only jerked back away from him, which made Ethan look at him in sadness and hurt.

Benny turned his back to the young werewolf as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Ethan. But...I need some time to think about all this and how I feel about it right now. I...I need to be alone right now to clear my head some and to sort things out." he said sullenly/flatly, not even bothering to look at Ethan as he said it.

Ethan looked down in sadness, as he felt like he wanted to cry right then. "Ok...I understand. Just know that...that didn't mean to hurt you like this. And that I truly am sorry and I hope that we can still be friends." he replied sadly. Benny didn't say anything and just started to walk away.

Tears started to fall from Ethan's brown eyes, as tried to be strong about it. It felt as if his whole world had ended and that his heart had broken in two, but he couldn't figure out why though? Why does the thought of Benny never wanting to be his friend again, bothers him so badly? Sure he didn't want to lose a friend as great as Benny and knew that he would be mad at him, but...why did it hurt so badly? He felt awful for lying to the others, but with Benny it was different. It made him feel ten times more horrible, about lying to him than it did to the others.

Ethan then felt a hand on his shoulder, which squeeze lightly on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Rory, who gave him a small remorseful smile. "It's alright, Ethan. He just needs his space and time to cool off some, is all. Trust me. I've known him for years now. He'll come around eventually." assured Rory kindly to him.

Ethan was surprised by his sudden words and act of kindness. Then Sarah and Erica came up to him with a friendly smile on their faces. Well...Sarah did anyways. Erica mostly had a scowl, but he could sense that it was only just an act and that she actually felt the same way that Sarah and Rory did, too.

"And we might not be able to speak for Benny, but..." trailed Sarah, glancing at her two fellow vampires briefly still smiling. "We understand why you did what you did. It's only common sense. We would've done the same thing. I mean, not all vampires and werewolves have the same kind of views about each other, like you and your father does. And truth be told...we agree with you. We should give each other a chance and not give in to the hate and discrimination that we have towards our two species." continued Sarah wholeheartedly. "So, what I'm saying is-" she started before being cut off by an impatient Erica, who rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

"What Sarah is trying to say here is that, look. We don't hate you or want you dead or anything like that. And that we forgive you and that you're still our friend." finished Erica bluntly in slight annoyance, but she then smiled at him fondly.

Ethan blinked a couple of times, not believing that they had forgiven him and still wanted to be friends with him. He soon smiled too at them, glad to have such understanding friends. "Group hug!" called out Rory joyfully, as he brought everbody in for a hug. Erica groaned, whiled Sarah only giggled. Once the hug was over, they all decided to go for some ice cream to celebrate their friendship with the wolf and to help him feel better.

* * *

As they started to walk off, Ethan kind of lingered a bit, looking back in the direction that Benny had headed off in earlier. He then frowned. Sure he was happy that the others had forgiven him and are willing to remain being his friends, but...he wasn't so sure if Benny felt the same way. He could only hope that maybe, maybe Benny could forgive him and they can still be the great friends that they were before. He couldn't live with himself if Benny hated him and never wanted anything to do with him again.

As Ethan stood there, he felt that strange feeling inside again begin to stir. He hated himself for hurting Benny like that and just wished that he knew how to make things right again, but he didn't. All he could do was just hope for the best and that it will all work out in the end. He let out a depressed and stressed filled sigh.

"Ethan! Come on! What are you waiting for?! It's ice cream time, dude!" shouted Rory's voice, off in the distance, waving his hand in the air and smiling widely at his lagging friend.

Ethan turned around and gave a fake smile. "Coming!" he shouted back happily, as he then ran to catch up to his vampire friends who were waiting for him patiently just down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG! It this the end of the bethan friendship?! *gasp* Lol! Who knows?! But at least Ethan still has his vampire friends after finally telling them the truth that he's been the mysterious brown wolf along. Actually, more like Benny told them after he put two and two together about the whole thing. Lol!**

 **And the Protector was Ethan's father! And the Council knew about Ethan's existance in Whitechapel all along! Whoa! Lol! And they hope that some day soon that Ethan will be the new Protector. Most likely because they want him to do their dirty work in getting rid of nuisance vampires, who've gone crazy with blood lust. Lol! And that means that he's not offically the town's Protector, yet. But will Ethan ever decide to take his father's place? Only time will tell! Lol!**

 **Until next chapter my friends! I'll be seeing your around! Lol! Bye! ;)**


	8. Friendly Advice From The Family

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, the truth is out now about Ethan being a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, but the one who saved Benny and the one that he's been seeing ever since. And things didn't go over too well for the young wolf with the spellmaster. What's gonna happen now? Will Benny ever forgive Ethan for keeping such a secret from him? Or will he never want to be friends with him again? Well, I'm afraid those last two questions won't be answered until the next chapter. Sorry. Lol! But do hope that you enjoy this one, until then! :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Ciel- Thanks for the review! And I'm happy that you like it so far. And sorry for saying that word so much. I'm kind of addicted to saying it when writing. I'm guessing it's one of those overly used slang words that get on your nerves very time you see it, huh? Lol! Sorry. But I'll try not to say it as much and cut back on my use for the word. Ok?**

 **Bethan Forever- Hehehe! I guess we'll see if that's what that strange feeling between the two really does mean. Holy cows! You're right about that! I didn't even realize that either! And I'm the freakin' author! Lol! Maybe?! I mean, he still has that other big secret out there. So, it's possible.**

 **Iggynator- Let's just hope that Rory's right. And that this isn't the end of a relationship that hasn't even begun yet. Get your shit together Benny! Lol! But we'll see what happens next for our favorite supernatural duo.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I know! I was gonna post last chapter on the day before I posted it, but then I saw how FanFiction was acting all wonky and just decided that I better just wait until it's fixed in case it wound up doing something to my document. Like deleting it automatically or something like that. It's ok, fanfic buddy! Nothing bad is going to happen to Benny. Yeah, but he still has another major secret that he's keeping. What you might ask? Well, you'll just gonna have to read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life- Great name by the way. Words to live by, my friend. Yes, in deed! And thanks for the follow on the story! I'm glad that you like it or at least think that it's interesting enough to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. But I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Four days later, Benny was still ignoring Ethan. He wouldn't look at him or even talk to him unless it was abosolutely neccessary. Other than that, he mostly avoided the young werewolf, which only sadden the wolf even more. He hated how much Benny seemed to hate him right now. He started to wonder if he was ever gonna forgive him. And by the way things looked to be going right now...it wasn't looking too good, either.

Sarah, Erica, and Rory didn't know what to do. They didn't want to have to choose between their friends. So, they didn't. Instead, they always tried to cheer up Ethan whenever they were with him by trying to get him to take his mind off the whole thing. And with Benny, they wouldn't dare bring up Ethan to him anymore, since all their attempts before only led to Benny either trying to change the subject or just blowing it off like he didn't even hear them. This whole thing was a mess.

And with each and every day that went by, Ethan's heart only broke even more at Benny's silent treatment towards him. And he hated himself for being the cause of it, too.

* * *

Ethan came walking in from school, as he threw down his bag on the couch and then proceeded to plop down on it himself with a sadden sigh and the look to match. His mom had heard him come in and walked into the living room, where she found her son sulking on the couch. She felt really bad for him. She knew how much this was hurting her poor little boy and wanted to help him by doing the only motherly thing that she could do in a situation like this. Talk to him.

So, she walked over towards the couch and took the seat next to him with a kind smile on her face. "I'm guessing he's still hasn't forgiven you, yet?" she asked Ethan sweetly.

"No." mumbled out Ethan disappointingly, as he slouched down on the couch some, with a glum expression.

Mrs. Morgan frowned remorsefully at him. "I'm sorry dear." she apologized sincerely to him, as she patted him on the leg for comfort.

Ethan then sat up straight and turned so that his body was facing her some. "It's been four whole days, Mom! How long will it take for him to even begin to forgive me, huh?!" he stressed to her, looking at her with sad and pleading eyes. He then looked down sullenly. "I'm starting to think that he's never going to forgive me, Mom." she said sadly in a hushed tone. "And I don't know if I can handle that, if it turns out to be true."

Mrs. Morgan could tell that Ethan was trying not cry. She then leaned over to hug him, placing a tender loving kiss on his head as she stroked his head lovingly. "Ahhh! My poor baby! I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, Ethan. I wish that I can make it all better for you, but I can't. The only ones who can are you and Benny, dear." she said to him kindly and remorsefully.

"I know." replied Ethan back quitely, with a small sniffle. Being held like this by his mother actually did help take away some of the pain, but he was still hurting deeply. He stayed like that for a bit longer before leaning back from the embrace. "I just wish that it didn't bother me so much, like this. I don't know why I feel so broken hearted and down about it all, but...I just do." he said softly.

Mrs. Morgan smiled fondly at her son, as she then brushed some of his hair to the side and away from his slightly watery eyes. "Actually, Ethan sweetie. I think I know why you feel so torn about Benny not speaking to you." she said sweetly to him.

Ethan looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Really?" he pressed curisously.

She chuckled and then nodded in confirmation. "Yes! I do, dear!" she said simply and then giggled again. "I guess there's some things that even you can't figure out, son. Even with all those smarts that you possess in your little mind, dear." Ethan smiled at her little joke and blushed some, but then he continued to look at her in confusion.

"What do mean, Mom?" he asked.

"You see, dear. That strange mysterious feeling that you get whenever you're around Benny..." she began. Ethan gave a nod for her to continue. "I've felt it too. With your father." she finally answered him. Ethan's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Really?!" he said incredulously to her.

She laughed, but then nodded happily at her son's response. "Yep! And just like you, I didn't know what it had meant either. All I knew was that I always seemed to be so drawn to him. It was only then, when we both finally revealed what we were to each other did he tell me why we felt so strongly drawn to each other." said Mrs. Morgan to Ethan.

Ethan looked at her with such intensity, wanting to know more. Seeing how intrigued he was about her explanation, she continued. "He told me that it was because we were mates."

"Mates?!" exclaimed Ethan incredulously to her with his voice cracking some.

"Yes, dear. Mates." she repeated with a smile. "He said that only werewolves and their mate ever feel the connection when they meet. Even if their mate isn't a werewolf. They'll still feel it." she explained.

After taking a moment to let the information sink in, Ethan's demeanor then relaxed some. "So...Benny's my mate?" he asked quietly, as he turned his eyes downward. "I'm afraid so, dear." she said kindly. He then turned his gaze back up to his mother. "But...I don't even know if he even feels the same thing that I do every time were around each other, Mom!" he exclaimed, unsure about it all.

"That maybe true, sweetie. But if you feel it, then Benny must be feeling the same, too. He has too. He's the only one who you seem to feel the connection with. But...I can't really say for sure or not if he actually _does_ feel the same or not most definitely. I'm mean...it _is_ possible for a mate to reject their matching mate if they don't feel the same way or don't want to be the other's mate. But your father told me that it's rare for that to even happen. And that most times both mates usually always wind up accepting one another as mates." she informed, thinking about it some.

Ethan's eyes were wide at hearing what his mother said. If it really was true, and Benny really _is_ his mate then...he wasn't really sure what to think. He had guessed that he was ok with it and that it was with another guy, instead of a female, as well. But would Benny be, when he found out? Or would it only just cause Benny to really hate him, now? He didn't know. And if it turns out that he decides to reject him as his mate then...Well, he really didn't want to think about that possibility. Ethan knew that he would be even more devastated if that did become a reality. And there's no telling what he would do, then.

Ethan was then broken from his thoughts by his mother's voice. "Ethan, honey? Are you ok?" she asked in concern. He snapped his attention back to her and gave a small smile. "Yeah! I'm fine, Mom." he replied to her, but she could see that he was clearly lying. "I'm gonna go up to my room, Mom. I need to let all this sink in some." he said, trying to sound so down and confused at the same time.

"Ok, dear." she replied with a warm smile. Ethan got up off the couch and made his way towards the stairs, but was then stopped shortly to listen to what his mom had said to him before he went upstairs. "Ethan, sweetie." she said suddenly. He turned to face her. "I'm sure that Benny will come around and will forgive you, eventually. You just have to have faith that everything will work out. Ok, sweetie?" she said kindly to him, while smiling.

"Thanks Mom." thanked Ethan gratefully, smiling back at her. He then proceeded on up to his room.

* * *

Benny came home and dropped his bag by the door as he made his way to the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. There in the kitchen was his Grandma, obviously brewing up something. And whatever that something was didn't smell all that great, either. He made a slight gagging face as he entered, but got over it quickly.

"Hey, Gran!" he greeted, getting into the refrigerator and grabbing a can of soda. "What'cha brewing there?" he asked casually.

"Oh nothing! Just dinner." she replied back, smirking mischievously.

Benny's eyes shot wide open in shock. "What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "There is _no_ way I'm eating that... _stuff_. Whatever it is, Grandma. It smell totally awful and probably taste as it smells." he remarked back in disgust, scrunching up his face in distaste at the contents in the pot that she was stirring.

Mrs. Weir chuckled with a humorous smile. "Relax, Benny dear! I'm only just kidding with ya!" she commented amusingly. "It's just some potion I'm making, is all. It's suppose to revive dead plants. I'm gonna use it on my Azalea's outback, since _someone_ was trying to get ahead of themselves in their magic skills and just had to try their hand at casting that fire manipulation spell. Only to wind up losing control and setting my poor Azalea's on fire in the process." explained Mrs. Weir, sounding a bit accusingly at the end.

"I told you already! That wasn't my fault, Grandma!" declared Benny strongly. "I was doing great, until Rory decided to drop by from no where... _literally_. And scare the crap out of me, causing me to lose focus on the flame, which started to burn my hand and out of reflex I wound up...flicking the flame away and sending it flying right towards your... Azalea's." he defended with some heat, but it soon dying down to him sound a little bit guilty about it. He smiled at her nervously as she just glared at him for a minute.

She soon lighten up some and decided to change the topic. "So! Benny dear." she began. "I haven't seen Ethan around here lately." she hinted. Benny's expression then changed to a sour, but gloomy one. "Yeah. So?" he retorted back, snidely. Mrs. Weir then frowned at her grandson's reply. "Don't tell me that you're still mad at him for not telling you sooner that he was the wolf that you've been seeing, are you?" she asked curiously.

Mrs. Wier already knew about what was going on between him and Ethan because he had told her that night he had came home, looking rather upset about something. Benny didn't say a word to her for a reply. His grandma let out a sigh before she began to speak.

"Benny! This has to stop. You can't stay mad at him forever, just because he lied to you for so long." she said tiredly to him.

"Then what am I suppose to do, Grandma?! Forgive him?! Forgive him for keeping something so important to me for days now?! Well, I can't!" he said angrily, raising his voice some.

Mrs. Wier rolled her eyes annoyingly at her grandson's childish behavoir. She knew that he really liked Ethan as a friend _and_ as a wolf, too. She also knew about how everytime Benny was around the wolf or Ethan he would start to get these...strange and weird feelings inside. But she didn't know what it was. All she could figure was that the strange feelings was some kind of connection or bond between the two, and that was all. As for what kind of connection? Well, anyone's guess was as good as her's.

"Yes! You are!" she replied back simply, but in a slight stern tone.

"No! I'm not!" he snapped back. Then his angry expression soften some, as he looked down slighty in sadness. "And even if I did want to forgive him. How can I? I mean, he _lied_ to me Grandma." he spoke sullenly, but then he started feel the anger in him began to rise again. "For _days_ now! When he already knew about me, you, and the others! And I can't forgive liars like that!" yelled Benny slighty in frustration.

Mrs. Wier then looked at her grandson with a harsh glare. "Well, to be fair, Benny. You sort of lied to him, too! Didn't you?" she accused. Benny then looked guilty when she said that, knowing that she was right. He also lied himself, about what he and the others were to Ethan, as well. So, right now he's basically being a hypocrite on his reason for being mad at Ethan.

When she saw the change in Benny's expression, she knew that she had him now and then her expression then changed too, to more of a sympathetic one. "Look, Benny dear. I know that you don't really want to be angry at Ethan for lying to you about him being a werewolf, anymore. I can tell that you really do want to forgive him, but you're just too stubborn to see that." said Mrs. Wier in a gentle tone. "I know that Ethan really means a lot to you, and you need to make it right, dear. Before you might lose him for good. You're not the only one hurting here, Benny. He's hurting too." she said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and then flashing him a kind smile.

Benny looked at her and realized that she was right. He wasn't really as mad now at Ethan like he was before. He was being stubborn on seeing things from Ethan's perspective and letting himself forgive the poor teen. And his grandma was right. He really didn't want to lose Ethan as a friend. He really does enjoy spending time with him. It was weird because everytime he was around, some kind of emotion would always begin to stir inside him, that he just couldn't put his finger on. Being around Ethan always seemed to brighten up his day more and made him smile more.

Benny then stood up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Weir after he got up and threw away his soda can, with a raised brow. He stopped and turned to face her with smile. "I have something that I really need to do right now." he answered her with gratitude and sincerity in his voice. She smiled back at him and gave a nod that she approved. And with that, he left, with one person and one thing on his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Lol! So, who do you think Benny's going to see? And what will happen when he see's this person to tell them something very important? Well, all that will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **Boy! This story is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I don't even think we're half way through it yet. But close. The next chapter should be the last of all the emotional drama and then we can finally get into all of the action drama that's still to take place! Lol!**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you around Fanfiction! Bye!**


	9. Apologies And Heartache

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Ok! So, sorry to disappoint you all who were hoping that this chapter will reveal Ethan's other secret. And it's not about him and Benny being mates, either. Sorry. But that bit of info does get revealed in this chapter though!...Sort of. You'll see, what I'm talkin' about once you read it.**

 **And unfortunately, this isn't the last of all the emotional drama chapters, either. Beside's this one, there's probably going to be one or two more of those kind of chapters. Let's hope :/**

 **I had to break this part of the story down even further because it turned out to be way longer than I originally thought it was going to be. I thought that I could probably get it all in one or possibly even two chapters, but once you actually get your ideas down and written out in words it tends to sometimes...become much more longer than it did in your head. So...yeah! Lol! ;P**

 **But I still think that you all will be very happy with what I got so far! :)**

 **Oh! And by the way! You might want to bust out those tissue boxes because this one will really tug at your heart strings. Just a fare warning before you start reading ;)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! There sure isn't! Except for maybe some friendly advice from a friend that is. *wink. wink.* Lol! And it's ok that you're late. At least you managed to get it in before the posting of this chapter. Am I right? :)**

 **Bethan Forever- I guess you did! Lol! Well, now we get to see just what will happen next for our dynamic duo, Ethan and Benny. This chapter is gonna get very emotional. So, you might want to be prepared for it by getting your tissues ready.**

 **Iggynator- Wow! So, many emotions there. Lol! But it's great that this story seems to get you so emotional and all. I guess it means that I'm doing something right here. And don't worry. I think Benny finally realized that after his little chat with Grandma. Whoa, there! Relax! Just breath. Breath in. And...breath out. Better? Good! Lol! Don't worry. Benny's gonna make it all better...hopefully. I'm mean Ethan still has to tell him that he's his mate. And I don't think Ethan will be too happy with you if you hurt his mate. Lol! Great review though! It really made me laugh and smile, so thanks!**

 **nyapikachan- Thanks for the follow and favorite of this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **LongLiveNarnia- Thanks for the favorite of this story! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!**

 **IncredibleKaity- Thanks for the favorite and follow to this story! I'm so glad that you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do however own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Ethan was up in his room when he heard a small knock at the door. When he looked over he saw his mom poke her head in with a smile. "Ethan honey? You have a visitor, who wants to see you. Should I let them in?" she asked kindly.

Ethan was puzzled by just who this visitor could possibly be. He doesn't have very many friends. And the ones that he does have don't even know where he lives...excpet for Benny, but he highly doubted that it was him. Seeing how he wouldn't even look him in the eye or wouldn't even say a single word to him whenever he was around him, which probably meant that their friendship was over with now. So, it couldn't be him. Right?

Curious by this sudden guest, he decided to let him on in. "Sure! Let'em in." he replied simply to her. She smiled sweetly at him replying cryptically, "Ok, dear. And I think you're gonna be real happy to see him." Ethan looked at her with a raised curious brow at her, which only made her giggle some at his baffled look. She retracted her head back through the door, closing is slightly. Ethan heard her tell the person that it was ok to go in, before she went back downstairs.

Soon the door began to slowly creak back open again, but this time it was from someone who he didn't expect to see ever again. Especially, with the way things have been going lately between the two.

He looked at the tall figure with wide and surprised eyes. "Benny?" spoke Ethan in a hushed tone. Benny stood there, giving him an awkward smile and laugh as he discreetly and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Hey, there Ethan." greeted Benny meekly, with a small wave of the hand. "Is it ok, that I'm here? I don't want to be here if you don't want to see, now that you know that it's me. I won't blame you if don't really want to see me right now, after the way I've been treating you, lately." asked Benny quietly in sullen tone, while looking at the other teen with apologetic eyes.

Ethan shook his head and replied with a small 'no, of course it is ok'. Benny gave a small smile and went to sit on the bed next to Ethan. Ethan scooted over some to make room for him, looking at him still slightly stunned and amazed that he's even here right now. And talking to him no less!

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well...I'm here because we need to talk." said Benny, fumbling with his fingers some. Ethan gave a slight nod, but a silence fell over the two.

"So...what is that you wanted to talk about?" wondered Ethan, breaking the silence, even though he already had a feeling what.

"About us. About what happened that day when you told me and Erica, Sarah, and Rory that you're a werewolf. And how I had reacted that day and how I've been treating you because of it, too." answered Benny.

"Oh." replied Ethan quietly, looking down with sad eyes. He then looked up at Benny with watery eyes, trying to hold the tears back, as the hurt and sadness was evident in his brown eyes. "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner, Benny! So, please don't hate me! I was just scared was all!" he rushed out, pleading. He then stopped and looked back down again. "But if you do...then...I guess it can't be help and that I guess that I have to just accept that there's no getting over this. And that you will never forgive and that we can no longer be friends, anymore." spoke Ethan sullenly.

Benny let out a stressed filled sigh. Hearing Ethan speak like that caused his heart to break a little. He didn't mean to hurt Ethan so badly with his stubbornness and anger, but he did. And he hated himself slightly for it, too. Then he started to feel that strange feeling that he's been getting, ever since meeting Ethan, begin to well up inside him, again.

"No, Ethan. I'm the one who should be sorry." apologized Benny sullenly. Ethan snapped his head towards Benny's direction with a surprised and disbelieving look on his face. But Benny refused to look at him as he continued. "I've treated you like crap, Ethan for these past few days. I ignored you for days, not wanting anything to do with you. All because I was so angry and upset that you had lied to me for so long. Instead of just trying to talk things out or even bothering to see things from your perspective to know why you did what you did to get a better understanding as to way." he explained, pausing for a minute. "I was being too stubborn to even see how much pain I was causing you, until now that is. And for that I'm sorry, Ethan. Can you ever forgive me?"

He then looked at Ethan with remorseful and earnest eyes that held a bit of hope in them. Ethan knew that he meant it and smiled happily at him, wiping away a tear. He then caught Benny of guard by a sudden hug thrown his way from him. "Of course! As long as you forgive me, too. I don't want to lose you Benny. You're like my...best friend, ever." sniffled out Ethan, as he was still hugging the spellmaster.

Benny's surprised face soon turned into a happy and relieved one, as he hugged the young werewolf back, glad that they're friends again and that everything had worked out in the end. Then Benny started to feel that strange feeling again beginning to stir up inside him, but this time a little bit more stronger than before, which puzzled him greatly.

Benny then pulled back from the hug, which made Ethan look at him with concern. "Are you ok, Benny?" asked Ethan, looking at him worryingly. "Y-yeah! I'm ok." answered back Benny, trying not to sound so nervous or weirded out from the strange feeling of the hug. As, soon as they had let go, the feeling had died down some. Ethan looked at him incredulously, but soon dropped it when Benny gave him a small kind smile.

Deciding to change the subject, Benny then asked Ethan a very hard question. "So! Um...if you don't mind me asking, Ethan...?" he began, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Just how _did_ your dad die anyways? I mean, I know that he was killed by a group of hunters, but from my understanding he was also way too clever and cunning to ever be caught by hunters before. He always somehow managed to outsmart them and escape from every hunter that ever tried to kill or capture him. So, he had to be pretty careless to ever let a group of them manage to kill him like that?" asked Benny curiously.

Ethan looked down sadly as he rubbed his forearm, at the painful memory. He hated talking about it, but he guessed that Benny did deserve to know. Especially, if he was his mate.

"He got killed because of...me." answered Ethan meekly, as a tear ran down his eye.

Benny looked at him with wide shocked eyes, but they soon soften to a more sympathetic ones when he saw how sad Ethan was. He felt bad for having him to bring up a painful memory like that. He didn't like to see Ethan so sad looking and wished that he never brought it up, but it was too late now.

"Ethan." he began to say to Ethan softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If it's too painful to talk about, then I understand." said Benny sincerely to him, as he gripped Ethan's hand that laid in his lap, and gave it a small squeeze. With a sniffle, Ethan wiped away his tears and shook his head. "No. You deserve to know, Benny." he replied, looking up at him with a weak smile. Benny nodded at him with a smile of his own.

"It's no big secret really. But very few people know what really happened that caused my father to be so careless when dealing those hunters back then." started Ethan glumly. "You see, when it happened I was just a pup really. I was only 7 years old at the time. And sometimes my dad would take me out at night into the woods in our wolf form as a sort of...father/son bonding thing. He'd teach me things about our werewolf ablities and nature of sorts. Like stalking, tracking, and hunting." explained Ethan.

"Wait? Hunting? Why would you need to know that, when you can just stop at any burger joint and just buy yourself a burger or something?" wondered Benny, joking a bit but still being serious about his question. He looked at Ethan with a raised brow.

Ethan saw this and chuckled lightly. "I guess just in case if I ever somehow wind up stranded in the wilderness or something, and is miles and miles away from civilization for something? I think it's just one of those 'werewolf instinct' kind of things. You know, the elder teaching the young on survival skills?" replied Ethan amusingly, with a nonchalant shrug, not so sure about it himself.

Benny smiled and shrugged too. "I guess." he replied simply.

Ethan couldn't help, but smile. But then his smile faded, as he continued with his story. "So, anyways. That's what we were doing. Things were going great...until Dad had picked up on some hunters scent. I smelt them too, but just barely and I wasn't able to make out their direction yet, like my Dad could since he was the more exprienced wolf." said Ethan sullenly, looking down and fumbling with his hands some.

Benny saw this, and looked down at his own hands sadly, too. He had a pretty good idea as what was probably to come next. He wish he could make this more easier for his werewolf friend to tell, but he couldn't. "So...what happened next?" he asked quietly, not really what to know because of what was to happen next, but he asked anyways.

Ethan let out a sigh. "He told me to quickly run back home, while he held them off and threw them off our trail so they wouldn't wind up following us. I guess they must of been coming from a different direction that we had came from. Not arguing, I did as he said and ran. But..." explained Ethan some more, pausing at the end as tears began to fall.

"I didn't listen. I let my curiosity and worrying get the best of me, as I turned around and went back to were my Dad was at. I was curious and wanted to see my Dad in action as he took on the hunters, but at the same time I was also worried for him, too. I know that he can take care of himself, but still...he's my father. I'm allowed to worry about him and his safety some times, aren't I?" said Ethan, wiping tears away from his brown eyes, looking at Benny with sad and questioning eyes.

Benny placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course you are, Ethan. It's only natural to worry about your loved ones, sometimes. I'm sure your mom probably felt the sameway every time he went out to patrol the town at night. Or whatever it is he did at night to keep us humans safe from the fangs of hungry vampires." he said to the young crying wolf wholeheartedly, making the end sound more of a joke to help try to cheer up his friend some.

Which worked a little, as Ethan giggled a little and then locked eyes with the spellmaster for a minute or two. He then started to feel that feeling of longing and warmth on the inside, again. Ethan then snapped himself out of it and quickly looked away from Benny to hide his small blush that started to appear on his cheeks. He had hoped that Benny didn't see anything, and with all luck and thanking the stars above, he didn't.

"As I was saying." stated Ethan, trying to get back on the subject at hand, soon remembering just how sad and painful it was, again. "I went back to were my Dad was. I made sure to be as quiet and as unseen as possible, as I stayed low. Hidden up, under some brushes. I watched as my Dad was dodging the hunters attacks with ease and grace." continued Ethan.

"He was basically making them look like complete fools and idiots by making them dizzy and tripping themselves over their own two feet or by knocking them down and stealing their weapons right out of their hands, all while still in his wolf form. It was quite the hilarous spectacle, really." chuckled Ethan smiling some, reminiscing about how funny it all looked at the time.

Benny chuckled too. "Yeah! I bet it was!" he laughed. "I wish I could've been there to witness it." he joked, trying to contain his giggling.

But then things got serious again as Ethan went on. "After a while, the hunters where starting to get really tired and so my Dad saw this as his time to make his escape by knocking them out one by one. After he knocked out the last one, he was about to make a run for it when he suddenly heard me accidently step on a twig, making a crunching noise. That's when he caught my scent and looked right at me and saw me hiding there, watching the whole thing." Ethan then looked down once again with sad eyes, but his time no tears. He had a pained expression on his face.

"As soon as he looked at me, I immediately saw the look of worry and concern on his face. Unknown to him though, one of the hunters had managed to quickly recover and took my father's brief moment of hesitation to his advantage and pulled out a loaded gun from his belt, that he had hidden under his coat. That's when he made his move and pulled the trigger before my Dad knew what happened." explained Ethan in a sadden tone.

Benny let out a small shocked gasp at the awful news. Before he could ask, Ethan interrupted him and answered the question that he was about ask him. "Don't worry, Benny. That first shot wasn't enough to kill him. It just only severely wounded him, was all. But with his injury, it made it really difficult for him to try and escape."

"The hunter never saw me hiding there, as he began to slowly approach my badly injured and bleeding father. He tried to run, but the hunter shot him again. This time making him fall to the ground and unable to get back up with all the extreme pain that ran through him currently. I heard my Dad let out a painful and loud yelp at the second shot. I could also hear him whinning from the agonizing pain that he was in, as he laid there. Looking at me with his kind and loving eyes. He must of knew that there was no way that he was getting out of this one alive and that it was the end for him."

Just as Ethan thought that he didn't have anymore tears to cry, they started right back up again. "I-I wanted t-to so badly to j-j-just run out there and _try_ to help him, but...I couldn't. I was t-too afraid, too." stuttered Ethan, trying to hold back the falling tears, only failing to do so.

"T-then I heard the hunter's gun click as h-h-he prepared to fire it again, b-but this time at a more c-closer range to deliver the final k-k-kill shot. But just b-before he fired his gun, that's when I heard my D-d-dad tell me that h-he loves me and to t-take care of Mom for him." spoke Ethan glumly, in between sobs, trying to stop himself from crying. "That's when I heard the gun go off, and saw the light leave Dad's eyes for good." he finished, sniffling a couple of times before finally breaking down completely in heart wrenching tears and sobs into his hands.

"I stayed long enough to see them laughing and gloating how they took down another one. And how werewolves are nothing more than vile and mangy vicious beasts and how they ever wondered why some people would even _dare_ to call my Dad a "protector" of Whitechapel, when no wolf is worthy of such a title like that because they're all nothing but evil creatures that lurk in the darkness. Seeking out their next innocent human life to take." cried Ethan broken heartedly, as he regained his composure some to tell Benny what happpened afterwards.

Benny just sat there in silence, as he was stunned by what Ethan had saw and heard that night. He clinched his fist on his lap in anger at what the hunters had said. Not all werewolves are dangerous and evil, just like not all vampires or other supernatural creatures out there, weren't either. Some were good and all they ever wanted is to just live in peace with humans.

He didn't understand why everyone only saw the bad in the creatures that go bump in the night, when there was some times good in some of them, too. Doesn't every creature in this world deserve a chance before we just write them off as evil? To Benny and the others it did! That's why they always made sure to get all the facts straight, before they just rushed in to save the day, which usually meant them having to wind up killing the culprit. But if can be helped that they didn't necessarly have to kill the creature, but instead just trap them, than they would go with that option, instead.

Some people in this world just makes him sick! No wonder Ethan was always so shy and timid when it came to meeting new people. After what he saw at such a young age, he wouldn't blame him. He'd probably be too afraid himself to ever meet or interact with new people, not knowing how they would act if they somehow ever found that he was different or wasn't really even human.

You'd never know if they would either freak out and try to kill you or if they would accept you and give you a chance. Benny let out a disappointed and sad sigh. He felt really bad for the wolf beside him. He wanted to make him feel better, but how?

Ethan sniffled a couple of times, before going on. "They finally left, leaving my father's lifeless body behind. Once they were gone, I snuck out of there and ran all the way home in my wolf form, in tears. I saw so distraught that I didn't even bother to change back. My Mom heard the sratching noises at the door and when she opened it and looked down, she saw me sitting there crying and whimpering. She immediately squatted down to me, which I then quickly rushed into her arms. She tried to calm me down by holding me and petting me gently, which worked but I still had tears in my eyes and was still very upset about what had happened." sniffled out Ethan.

"When she asked me what was wrong, I told her, but I forgot that I was still in my wolf form and only other werewolves can understand you when you're in that form. So, all she heard was whimpering and whinning until she reminded of that. I transformed back to human and then told her everything." he explained sadly to Benny.

"She was of course shocked and was very upset by the news, and had started to cry herself. But after a while, she managed to stop and had me lead her back to were Dad's body laid. So, I did. Once there, Mom made a quick phone call. It must of been to the Vampire Council, because a little girl with blonde hair showed up with two other large scarying looking guys be her side."

"Anastasia." mumbled Benny under his breath, with slight vemon in his voice.

Ethan looked over at him with his head tilted to the side and a brow raised with a curious expression on his face. Benny saw this and then blushed slightly. "It's nothing. Really. I just sort a know who you're talking about, is all. Her name is Anastasia. She's like one of the big wigs that runs the Council." replied Benny truthfully, as if it wasn't a big deal. "And she's sort a bit of a bossy, stuck up little brat or _bitch_ to be more accurate. We don't really like her that much or trust her either." he then added with a chuckle.

Ethan nodded, that he get's it because from what he can remember about her from that day, he kind of got the same vibe from her as well. Not to mention all the times that he's over heard his Dad and Mom talking about the Council and how they didn't like them to much, either.

"Anyways, please go on. Don't let me stop you from finishing." responded Benny politely.

Ethan sighed and continued. "Well, anyways...they showed up. My Mom told them everything that I just told her. And then that vampire girl...Anastasia, gave us her condolences from the Council and that they would like to cover any and all funeral expenses towards my father's funeral." said Ethan, pausing slightly trying to remember the vampire girl's name that Benny just mention to him about. "Mom agreed and Anastasia then had her two bodyguards retrieve Dad's body. Then they left after she told my Mom how sorry that she was for our loss, taking his body with them." he said sullenly.

He looked over towards his nightstand, were a picture of him and his parents, sat next to the bedside lamp. He picked it up and looked at it sadly.

"Is that...him?" asked Benny curiously, but also carefully as if he was almost afraid to ask.

Ethan nodded slowly and then smiled. "Yeah. That's my Dad in the picture. The Protector of Whitechapel." he answered back fondly. "Along with me and my Mom." he added.

Benny looked at the picture and smiled too, seeing how happy little Ethan looked being held in his father's arms, smiling a huge happy smile on his face with his mother standing there beside them. The trio clearly looked really happy and like they'd belong together. Ethan had to be no more than just 5 or 6 years old at the time, in the picture. And Benny thought that he looked really cute at that age. It all brought a small tear to his eye, reminding him of his parents and all the happy times that they shared together, too. He quickly wiped the tear away with his hand.

"You guys looked really happy together." spoke Benny suddenly, with fondness in his voice.

"Yeah. We were." replied Ethan with a sniffle and wiping a tear or two of his own away. "I really do love them, you know. Especially, my Dad. We were really close with one another. I guess it must of been the whole father/son thing, as well as the simple fact that we were both werewolves. And wolves are really close to their young." smiled Ethan happily for a second.

But then he broke down again in tears. "If only I had listened and just went on home like he said, then he would've still been alive today!" wailed out Ethan with tears pouring out from his red puffy eyes. This time Benny scooted over to put his arms around the crying teen and held him close to him, rubbing circles on his back. Ethan sobbed into Benny's shoulder, getting it all wet with warm sticky tears, but Benny didn't care. All he cared about right now, was being there for his friend and comforting him like a good friend should.

Even after all this time, it still hurt poor Ethan thinking about how he lost his father. Losing a loved one is never easy, especially when that loved one was someone who you were so close to. Like your father. Time just can't heal everything completely, especially emotional wounds like that. And Benny knew just how he felt, too when he lost his parents a few years back.

"There! There, Ethan! It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Ok? So, please don't feel so guilty over it." comforted Benny, soothingly to him, trying to make him feel better. "I'm sure that if he was still alive, that he would be so proud of you, no matter what. Even if you never do follow in his footsteps as the Protector." he said assuringly to Ethan.

"R-really?" questioned Ethan just above a whisper, as he shifted some to look up at Benny.

Benny nodded. "Uh-huh! I'm positive of it. He'd be real happy to see the young man that you have become today. You've come so far, Ethan. I mean, look at you! You're finally going to public school. You're actually being somewhat more sociable now and coming out of that shell of yours a little. _And_ you've even made friends!" stated Benny proudly to him.

"Not to mention you even saved my life! The life a _human_ , just like he would've done! Even though it was only once, but on that very night you stuffed aside your fears to risk _your_ life just so save mine! So, I know he would be proud of you...just like I'm." he finished sincerely, flashing him a kind and warm smile to match.

Ethan stared at him for moment as he let what Benny said sink in. He then smiled too, realizing that his kind words were true. He really has come a long way in a short amount of time that he's known Benny. All those things were things that he would of never of done before. And it was all thanks to Benny.

Ever since that faithful night, it had sparked a change in him. A change that made him want to come out of his shell and stop being the shy and timid wolf that he is, and be more involved in things and in the world. To be more confident in himself and to be more trusting towards people. To want to make new friends and to see new places. To expreience new things that he never _dreamed_ of experiencing before. Like going to public school! As strange as that may sound to most, out there.

But ever since attending Whitechapel High, Ethan found that he really did actually enjoyed going there. He still had his moments of awkward quietness and shying away from others some, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. He had started to learn how to open up around strangers more. And how to interact with others in a social enviroment without wanting to just run off and hide somewhere. Life just seemed...more relaxed and happier now to Ethan and he was grateful for that.

Just then that strange urge and feeling began to well up inside the both of them again. And just like earlier, it felt even more stronger than before. Ethan immediately knew what it was, thanks to his Mom telling him, but Benny didn't. And he wound up getting freaked out and embarrassed by it again. He quickly let go of Ethan and stood up, almost making Ethan fall over on the bed, and started to run his fingers through his air out of frustration mixed with worry.

"Ugh! Why do I keep getting this...weird and strange feeling everytime I'm around Ethan?!" thought Benny out loud, as he paced around the room nervously, not even realizing that he just said that out loud.

Ethan looked at him with a frown and slightly guilty. He knew the reason, but he was really afraid to tell him why. He was afraid that it might cause Benny to freak out and then really not want to be his friend anymore. And Ethan didn't want to lose him as a friend either, especially right after he just got him back.

He sat there for a minute debating about it, but then finally decided that he needed to know. It was clear to him that the whole...'being drawn to each other because they were mates' thing was sort a driving Benny nuts not knowing why he feels the way he does. Heck! He could relate to how he feels. Before his Mom had told him, it was driving _him_ nuts, too. So, he had tell Benny just what that nagging feeling was all about.

Ethan took a calming breath in and then let it out, in a sigh. _'Here goes nothing. I hope he doesn't freak out too badly.'_ he thought.

"Benny." called out Ethan calmly to the pacing spellmaster. Benny stopped and then looked at him like a curious puppy. "Yeah, E? What is it?" he asked Ethan, puzzlingly.

"I know why you feel the way you do whenever you're near me." replied Ethan, sounding a little guilty like. Benny just looked at him still perplexed. "Yeah? Why?" asked the spellmaster curiously, wanting to know. Ethan looked up at him with worried filled eyes, which Benny noticed and wondered why it was that Ethan seemed so worried to tell him.

"You might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you, Benny." suggested Ethan concernedly, but Benny refused. "I think I'll be fine standing, Ethan. Now, tell me! Why is it that I always feel so wonky and weird whenever I'm around you?" urged Benny impatiently.

"O-k. Suite yourself." commented Ethan casually, in that 'I tried to warm you' kind of tone.

An awkward silence briefly fell over the room, before Ethan looked up at his still standing friend, who looked rather annoyed now and tapping his foot impatiently at him, while glaring at him. Ethan just sat there and looked at him, feeling slightly guilty for what he was about to say next.

"It's because..." started Ethan, trailing his sentence. "You're...my... _mate_?" he finally said with his voice cracking some at the end, drawing it out and making it sound more like question than a statement. He winced some as well when he said the word 'mate', due to fear of how Benny will take it.

Which wasn't very well, either...

"MATE?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And to be continued! Duh-duh-duuuh! Lol!**

 **How was that for a cliffy?! Huh?! Lol! But I had to! This chapter was starting to get a little long, plus it was the perfect place to end it at. *smirks evilly***

 **Wow! There sure was a lot of Ethan talking in that one! Huh?! But it really was a long explanation. Longer than I wanted it to be. I should've done a flashback type thing, but I guess it's too late now, seeing as I've already went through all that trouble in writing it. Oh, well! :)**

 **So, how do think Benny will handle the news of being Ethan's mate? Judging by the looks of it...I'd say not too well. But you never know? Things just might go differently than you think?**

 **So, will Benny accept being Ethan's mate or will he reject him? And will he end their friendship over this for good as well, even though they just made up and became friends again?**

 **Well, stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out! Lol! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	10. A Kiss That Decided Their Fate As Mates

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, that was quite the shocker for Benny in the last chapter, huh? Lol! Well, now it's time to see just how our spellmaster reacts to the surprising news! Also, Ethan's other big secret gets revealed in this chapter, too!**

 **Will all of this new info break the two apart again, right when they made up and became friends again? Well, read on to find out! Lol!**

 **Shout outs time!:**

 **Iggynator- *hug you back* Awe! Thank you, so much for saying that! :) It makes me happy to hear that. Well, in this chapter we will see if he rejects him or not. So, keep your fingers crossed that things go ok for the two. *looks at you skeptically* Riiight. Sure you are...Lol!**

 **Bethan Forever- Oh, he'll** _ **really**_ **wish that he did sit down before Ethan told him that, now. Lol! Yeah! He does! I think sometimes he even surprises himself, as well.**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Actually, that incident is the reason why Ethan is so shy. Yeah. If Benny was there he'd probably be all like, "Hey! Leave the Protector alone, you jerks!" and then he'd go up to them and punch them right in the face! Lol! Well, the next chapter is now here! So, have no fear, fanfic buddy! Lol!**

 **fanpuppy121- Thanks for following the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's charaters. I do own this story and it's plot. So, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"D-d-did you j-just...say w-what I think you just said?!" asked Benny incredulously, stuttering some as he just stood there staring at Ethan with wide eyes and a stunned expression on his face.

Ethan looked at him bashfully, as he blushed, nodding slowly his confirmation to the shocked spellmaster.

"We're...we're...ma-" stuttered Benny still in shock, but he never got to finish what he was about say as he suddenly felt light headed and the room started to spin.

Before he knew it, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, with a loud thud as he hit the floor. Ethan rolled his eyes in slight annoyance at the dramatic spellmaster reaction, but quickly grew concerned for him, nonetheless. He rushed over towards the unconsicous Benny to see if he was ok.

"Benny! Benny wake up!" called out Ethan in concern, as he lightly tapped Benny's face with his hand.

Soon the spellmaster began to stir and sat up on his own with a hand on his head, rubbing the small bump on the back of his head from when it hit the floor. He looked up at Ethan slightly dazed, but alright nonetheless, and smiled.

"Benny?! Are you ok?! You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted, just now." asked the very concerned werewolf, as he frowned at him in worry.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm ok, E." he replied assuringly, then he started to chuckle some. "I just had the _weirdest_ dream, Ethan. I had this crazy dream, that you said that you and me were mates. Can you believe that?!" said Benny jokingly, with a smile as he laughed some more. But his smile soon fell once he saw that Ethan wasn't laughing and was looking down guiltly. His eyes shot open wide for second, but then he looked down as well, glumly.

"So, I'm guessing that it wasn't really a dream after all. And that you really did say that. Huh?" he said dishearteningly. Ethan nodded and replied with a meek 'yep' for an answer.

Benny almost fainted again at his reply. "Come on, Benny! Don't tell me you're gonna faint on me, _again_?!" said Ethan with a bit of annoyance in his voice with an eye roll. But Benny had managed to not to faint this time, although it did felt like his head was swimming slightly still from the shock.

" _Nooo_ , I'm not gonna faint again! Geez!" replied Benny in the same tone, with attitude. "It's just...it's a lot to take in, is all." he admitted honestly, looking slightly ashamed. "Yeah...I guess it sort of is, huh?" agreed Ethan meekly. They both just sat there in dead silence for a while, not daring to look at one another in the eyes.

"But...how?" spoke Benny in a hushed tone.

Ethan sighed before answering. "Apparently, that strange feeling that we both get whenever we're around each other means that were mates. It's some weird and strange werewolf thing, that only the werewolf and it's mate can feel."

Benny looked up at him in a curious look. "Wait? You get it too?" he asked Ethan.

"Yeah." he replied glumly. "Like I said. It's some weird werewolf thing. I'm not even so sure that I even believe it myself, really."

Then that awkward silence returned again, until Benny broke it. "Well...I think I might know how we can both find out if it's true or not." he said suddenly in a quiet voice. Ethan looked at him with a raised brow and his head tilted to the side, as he looked at him quizzically. "We could... _kiss_ , to see if we both feel anything?" he suggested embarrassingly, as he bushed lightly. Ethan looked at him with wide eys, as if he was crazy.

"Benny! Are kidding me?! I mean, I know that I don't know were I stand on my sexuality yet, but _YOU_?! You're totally straight! I've seen go chasing after a few of the pretty girls at school, before! So, you _can't_ be gay!" exclaimed Ethan surprisingly at him. He wasn't mad, just...surprised was all. "...Are you?" he asked, looking at him curiously.

Benny then began to blush a little, as he squirmed a bit, rather sheepishly. "I know that! But...what if it's true? What if maybe I'm not as straight as I once thought I was?" he replied with a shrug. "I mean, before I ever first met you, I have caught myself looking at a few guys before, but I always just shook it off and denied the fact that I could be possibly gay...Or well,...at least bi, since I still found girls attractive." admitted Benny meekly, as he fidgeted uncomfortably some.

He then looked up at Ethan. "And besides. It's just one little kiss, without any _real_ meaning behind it. Sort of like...a test, if you will. Just to see if this whole weird feeling thing towards each other really is true or not. If we both feel something from the kiss, then it's true and we really are mates. And if we don't then...I guess we're not really mates after all. Then we can go from there, once we find out for sure." explained Benny earnestly. "So, what do you say, Ethan? Are you in or not?" he asked the unsure looking wolf.

Ethan stared at him in thought for a second, before finally giving him his answer. "Ok! Why not! It's at least worth a shot, right? At least we'll know for sure." agreed Ethan, giving a small smile.

Benny gave a slight nod, before closing his eyes and leaning in closer to Ethan with his lips puckered. Ethan did the same, until both their lips met in the middle. Igniting the strange feeling inside them ten fold, as it grew more intense from the kiss.

* * *

It was just suppose to be a small and simple kiss, but instead it turned into so much more for the two, as they both deepen the kiss and their tongues intertwined with each other's. They both had wound up wrapping their arms around the other's slowly, as they both felt the passion and the heat from the kiss.

To Ethan if felt like the most amazing thing ever. He could feel this warmth and tingly sensation begin to spread throughout his entire body, as he just melted into the kiss with Benny. He enjoyed the feel of Benny's soft lips on his, as he moaned happily. It was as if his lips yearned to touch Benny's like this for so long. He now knew that it was true and that Benny really was his mate, which made him happy, but also slightly worried and afraid.

As for Benny, it was the most magical kiss that he ever had. It was even more better than the one that he had with Erica that one time, when he spelled her with that love potion. He could feel sparks, no, more like _fireworks_ going off as he kissed Ethan. It was amazing and wonderful all at the same time. Benny had always wondered what it was like to kiss a boy, and now he knew and he liked it. The taste of Ethan's lips was the most magnificent thing he ever tasted before. And he didn't have wolf breath either, which was a plus for him. Instead, Ethan's breath had this minty like after taste to it. This kiss just proved two things for Benny. One, that he was into guys. And two, that him and Ethan really were fated to be together as mates.

* * *

Needing air finally, they both broke the very meaningful kiss and were panting, as they tried to catch their breaths from it. "Whoa!" exclaimed Benny in amazement. "Did...(pant)...did you...(pant)...(pant)...just feel that?" panted out Benny, tiredly but curiously in amazement of the whole thing. Ethan didn't say anything, as he too was trying to catch his breath, but nodded slowly in agreement with same kind of look as Benny's.

"And was it...(pant)...(pant)...as...(more panting)..." he said, still panting some, but not even finishing his sentence. "And did you...(panting)? And...(more panting)" stammered Benny, not finishing what he was trying to say, again. "Wow!" he finally said, loudly but quite amazingly.

Ethan didn't say a word, but he only nodded in confirmation at every question that Benny was trying to say. He looked just as amazed and surprised as he did, at the stunning revelation that they just shared together.

Once the shock of the kiss was over, they both sat there in silence again looking down at the floor with slightly ashamed and guilty looks. They both didn't know what to think, after experiencing what they did from the kiss. That kiss had just basically confirmed it. They really were to be mates with each other.

"So...I guess it's true. I really am your mate, huh?" spoke Benny quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...It seems so." answered Ethan rather quietly himself, as he sat there focusing his gaze on one single spot on the floor. "What now?" he asked, looking up at the spellmaster with questioning, but worried eyes.

Benny just shrugged, not knowing what to do himself. Ethan let out a heavy sigh before saying what he had to say next, and turning to face Benny.

"Look. Even though we both now know that we're mates...we don't have to go through with it, if you don't want to that is. I'll completely understand if you want to back out of it and reject me as a mate Benny, if the whole thing still freaks you out any." spoke Ethan sincerely, with a glum expression. "All I ask is that...we can still be friends together and that we won't let this whole mate thing come in between our friendship."

Benny sat there for a second with a dumbfounded look on his face before smiling at the over worrying werewolf on the floor with him.

"Ethan." began Benny sweetly. "I would never want to stop being friends with you, especially now, that we've just mended our broken friendship together like, minutes ago." he said, lightly chuckling at the end. "And I never want to have to go through that again, with my best friend, _ever_ again." he added, stressing the 'ever' part because he truly meant it. Those few days of not talking or interacting with his best wolfy pal felt like torture to him.

"And to be honest...I kind of...actually _want_ to see where this 'mate' thing goes." replied Benny, placing air quotes around the word 'mate', with a smile. Ethan looked at him in disbelief, wondering if he meant it. "Really?" wondered Ethan curiously.

Benny nodded. "It couldn't hurt, can it?" quiped Benny with a nonchalant shrug.

"No...I guess not." replied Ethan, slightly unsure.

Benny smiled a huge smile on his face at that. "And plus, that kiss just made me realize something for sure, now!" stated Benny confidently. Ethan looked at him quizzically now.

"It did?" asked the puzzled werewolf.

Benny just a gave a big nod to the werewolf. "Yep!"

"Like what?" Ethan then asked, still curious.

"That I am most _definitely_ one hundred percent sure that I'm bi-sexual!" he declared proudly, with a beaming smile on his face.

Ethan stared at him blankly for a second, but then couldn't help the chuckle that came out at hearing the way Benny had just came out about his sexuality, just now. He wasn't making fun of him or anything. It was just the way he said it and the way he looked that just seemed to want to make him laugh.

Benny knew that he wasn't laughing at him because of sexuality, but instead from his silliness in the way he just announced it and he laughed along with him, too.

"But in truth, if I had to be a werewolf's mate, then I'm glad that it's with you, Ethan." he spoke sincerely suddenly with a warm smile.

Ethan looked at him in surprise, but then looked away embarrassingly with his cheeks turning red. "R-r-really? W-why w-with me?" he stuttered out bashfully.

Benny chuckled lightly at seeing how shy his friend was being right now. "Because Ethan. You're a kind and sweet person. And we both seem to have so much in common with each other. We're the same, you and I, but at the same time we're different, too. There's things about you that you have, that I just don't and vice versa. So, in a way we're kind of like two halves of the same whole, that just seems to fit together perfectly and complete each other." he explained wholeheartly and fondly.

"So, I'm willing to give this thing a shot, if you are? How about it, buddy? Will you be my other half and my mate in this crazy thing that we call life?" asked Benny cheesily, as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the young wolf, making him laugh.

"Ok, Benny! I'm in!" replied Ethan with a smile. "But on one condition." he then added, a bit seriously. Benny then frowned, as he looked at Ethan in slight concern and bewilderment. "We don't call each other _mates_." implied Ethan, putting emphasis on the word 'mates'. "Instead, how about we just say boyfriends from now on?" he suggested intriguingly to Benny, with a smile.

Benny smiled as well. "Agreed!" he replied pleasantly, agreeing that calling each other mates does sound kind of freaky and weird. Then something occurred to him, as his smile fell to a serious scowl as he looked at Ethan. "Hold on! Something just occurred to me." he said as if in thought.

Ethan looked at him in worry, now wanting to know what was on the spellmaster's mind now. "Just how long _did_ you know about this whole strange feeling and mate thing, anyways Ethan?" questioned Benny slowly and suspiciously, raising a curious brow at him.

Ethan's eyes shot wide open as he quickly began to defend himself on the matter. "I didn't know! I swear! I just only found out like a little while before you showed up here! My Mom had just told me about it when I got home from school, today! And said that her and Dad had went through the same thing like we did! It's the honest to goodness truth, Benny! I swear it!" rushed out Ethan frettingly, hoping that to God's honest truth that Benny believes him.

Benny just sat there staring at him skeptically at first, as he looked Ethan straight in his dark brown eyes, trying to get a read on him to see if it was the truth or not. After a couple of minutes, he let out a breath of what seemed like on of relief, and had decided that he was telling the truth. He could tell because he figured that if Ethan would've know about it sooner then he would've just came on out with it on the same night that he told him that he was a werewolf, too. So, he believed him and flashed Ethan a kind smile to show that he believed him.

Now it was Ethan's turn to let out a sigh of relief, once Benny smiled at him, and was now smiling back himself. Secretly thanking the stars above that he believed him. Ethan knew that even though Benny had forgiven him about lying to him for days about what he is, there would still be that little bit of doubt in trust with him for a little bit longer in their relationship together. Especially, now that they are boyfriends.

"Now! How about we try that kissing thing again, eh _boyfriend_?" suggested Benny amusingly, in a playful and teasingly way to Ethan, as he wiggled his eyebrows flirtingly to him with a huge toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Sure, _boyfriend_!" giggled Ethan, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend' like Benny did.

They leaned in to kiss each other for the second time that night, but this time holding back some of the passion that the first kiss had, a little. But about five seconds into the kiss, something strange happened with Ethan, as his eyes went all wide. His eyes went all white and cloudy like, as his vision then became blurry and strange images began to flash before him.

* * *

 _ ***Ethan's Vision***_

 _There was a mysterious man standing there with a serious scowl on his face, as he held up a gun pointed at something. The man looked to be in his early twenties and was tough and rugged looking in appearance, with a fairly decent build to him._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Now, he saw Benny trying to reason with the guy about something, but the guy didn't seem to be listening to him._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Next, Ethan saw that someone else was also there as well, but he couldn't quite make out who it was. All he saw was their shadowy figure and that they had fangs when they grinned a wickedly evil toothy kind of smile._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _Then a loud bang could be heard, as if a gun was being fired before the vision ended._

 _ ***End Of Ethan's Vision***_

* * *

Just as he came out of it, Ethan noticed Benny wasn't kissing him anymore and was giving him a strange look, instead.

"Ethan...? Did you...did you just have a... _vision_?" asked Benny suspiciously, with a raised brow.

* * *

 **A/N: Ethan's also a seer?! But how?! Lol! Well, that one will be explained in the next chapter, folks!**

 **So, who saw that one coming, eh? And no pun intended. Lol! That was one cliffy, huh? I wonder what Ethan has to say about that one? And sorry if the vision part sucked. I'm that great at doing the visions that Ethan gets. In fact, I've noticed that I hardly ever** _ **write**_ **Ethan having a vision in any of my stories! *blushes embarrassingly* Oh, well I guess! Lol!**

 **But anyways, who's totally over the moon that Benny decided to be Ethan's mate and that they just shared their first AND second kiss together?! I AM! Lol! So, they just moved from friend status, straight to dating status. Hehehe!**

 **And just what does Ethan's vision mean? Well, whatever it is, you can't bet it's not gonna be good.**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter of The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster! Lol! Byyyeee! :)**


	11. Ethan's Hidden Secret

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, last chapter we found out that Ethan's no ordinary werewolf, there at the end. And we also got some major Bethan feels, as Benny accepted being Ethan's mate, er...I mean,** _ **boyfriend**_ **. Lol! And they shared two kisses between them. Which you all are welcome by the way. ;)**

 **So, what's gonna happen when Benny finds out that Ethan has been keeping, yet** _ **another**_ **secret from him about his seer powers? Well, only this chapter will tell! Lol! ;P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Bethan Forever- That's the thing about visions. They just appear at random out of nowhere. Lol! That's some guess and feeling. But are they right? *smirks smugly* Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Oh! And by the way! Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list! (About time!) Lol! Just kidding! Lol! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! Ethan's one special little werewolf, huh? Lol! At least you went to sleep with the Bethan feels on your mind, so you could have plenty of wonderful Bethan dreams ;) I know! I'm glad you liked that part. It was my favorite part of the chapter. I just had to add the classic fainting right after hearing such shocking news, thing! Lol!**

 **Iggynator- But was that really Ethan's first vision? *smirks, as a mischievous glint appears in eye* Lol! Whoa! You can really hold a grudge, huh? Lol! Look out Benny! You better not break Ethan's heart again like that or else Iggynator will be coming for you! Lol! There! There! *pats you on the back soothingly* That's why we have fanfiction, so we can do whatever we like to our favorite (and least favorite) characters.**

 **Littledemongirl123- Thanks for the follow and favorite of this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Ethan looked at him nervously as he tried to play dumb. "A vision?! What? Pish! Nah! I was...just uh...surprised by how great that second kiss felt, was all." he said nervously, trying to sound convincing as he let out an awkward laugh at the end. But he failed at his attempt to fool him, as Benny continued to look at him incredulously.

Benny wasn't buying it and gave Ethan a serious stare. "Ethan. Don't lie to me." he said in a stern tone. "I know that seers eyes go all white whenever they are having a vision, just like yours did just now." stated Benny knowingly. Ethan looked at him confusedly. Benny rolled his eyes. "I've read it in one of Grandma's books before, as part of my magic lessons." he replied dully. "So, don't lie, Ethan! And tell me the truth! Are you a seer, as well?" asked Benny in a measured tone.

Seeing how Benny wasn't buying his act and was on to him, Ethan decided that he should go on ahead and tell him the truth. Especially, seeing how frustrated Benny was getting with him from trying to play it off as something else. Ethan let out a sigh, as he then looked down in shame and guilt.

"Yes. I'm a seer, too." he answered him disappointingly.

Benny's eyes shot wide open with shock. "But how? I thought you can only be one kind of supernatural?" asked Benny astonishingly.

"You are. Born supernaturals with parents not being the same kind of supernatural species, can only inherit one of their parents' species. And if say, someone like you who is born human with a supernatural ablitie like doing magic, ever gets bitten by a let's say a vampire, then you will automatically lose your magic powers and will be just a vampire instead." explained Ethan.

"Ok. But I already know all that, Ethan. It still doesn't explain how you're both a werewolf _and_ a seer? I mean, I thought the supernatural species that you inherited was your father's werewolfism?" pointed out Benny confusedly.

"I did, but you see there's sometimes an extremely ultra rare case when a born supernatural can inherit both parents' species in them. And you're looking at one of those rare cases now." replied Ethan, sullenly.

Benny was amazed by this news. He never knew that something like that could ever happen, before. But Ethan was living proof of it and he vaguely wondered if his grandma might of had some idea about there being a slim possibility of there being a person born with two sets of species in them.

"So, let me get this straight? Not only did you inherit being a werewolf from your dad, but...you also inherited your mom's seer powers, as well?" repeated Benny carefully, as he was trying to make sure that he got everything correct. Ethan gave him a slow nod in shame, but was then surprised by how Benny reacted next. "That is so COOL!" exclaimed Benny excitingly. "My boyfriend has _twice_ the supernatural in him!" he said proudly and happily.

Ethan looked up at him dumbfounded by what he said, but after some thought he realized that it did sound pretty cool and he smiled fondly at his boyfriend's words.

Then the atmoshpere in the room went from exciting back to serious again. "But why did you try to lie to me about it, Ethan? I thought that we weren't going to be keeping anymore secrets between each other, anymore?" asked Benny seriously, but with a bit of hurt in his voice.

The werewolf's smiling face then turned to a sad one and he looked down in shame again. "I had to, Benny." he replied sullenly. "But why?!" asked Benny in slight desperation. "For your safety and everyone else around me that I care about, as well." answered Ethan, tears beginning to prick his eyes. He could sense Benny's anger for lying to him about being a seer and was worried that the same thing as last time would happen all over again.

Benny managed to keep his cool, but you could still see the hurt and frustration in his eyes. "I don't get it, Ethan? Why would you feel that it would be best to keep such an awesome secret from everybody? Aren't you proud of being both a werewolf and a seer?" he began to question the young wolf. "Or...is it the same reason why you lied to us about being a werewolf?" he asked curiously with disappointing eyes, but then looked back at Ethan with a determined harsh glare. "Is that it Ethan?! Huh?! Is that the reason why you felt like you couldn't tell me because you felt like you couldn't trust me or something?!" demanded Benny angrily, starting to lose his battle with keeping calm.

Ethan looked at him with wide, shocked eyes before he then shook his head furiously, as tears began to fall. "No, Benny! That's not why!" he shouted out in desperation. "This reason is completely different! I swear it is!"

Benny continued to stare at him with angry eyes, but once he was how desperate and pleadingly Ethan's eyes looked, his gaze had soften. He realized that he was letting his temper get the best of him again and figured that maybe Ethan actually does have a very good reasonable explanation as to why he couldn't tell him that he was a seer.

He let out a calming breath. "Alright then. Let's here it." Benny replied calmly.

Ethan wiped his tears away and gave a nod. "The reason why I didn't tell you is because being born with two different supernaturals in you makes you really powerful and makes you a valuable asset to have. If anyone ever found out about me being a werewolf seer, then I'm afraid that they'll probably go through great links in making me join them. Including either hurting or using the ones closest to me as leverage, just to get me to do whatever they say. I couldn't live with myself if I knew the reason for my friends and family being hurt or killed was because of me...not again, anyways." explained Ethan honestly and sadly, shaking his head at the end.

"Ethan..." whispered Benny in a hushed tone, not knowing what to say but he completely understood Ethan's reasoning for not wanting to tell anyone about his duel powers, now. He kind of felt bad for starting to get mad at the poor teen, like that again.

With a sniffle and a quick wipe of the eyes, Ethan didn't bother to look Benny in the eyes as he spoke. He was afraid that Benny was still mad at him and he didn't want to see the anger that tainted his green beautiful eyes. "You're not mad at me...are you, Benny?" he then asked meekly.

The spellmaster was a little bit taken back by his comment at first, but quickly understands where he was coming from. He smiled lovingly as he took Ethan's scared and trembling hands in his. Surprised by this, Ethan's head immediately shot up as he stared at the spellmaster's green memorizing eyes in shock. Seeing the love and kindness that laid behind them.

"Ethan. Of course I'm not mad at you." spoke Benny kindly. "Maybe a little upset that you felt like I couldn't keep a secret as big as that one, but...I'm not mad or angry or hate you because of it. I get why you didn't tell me. You felt like it was the right thing to do and you were just trying to insure my safety was all." he finished, sincerely and genuinely meaning it in the nicest and most loving way possible.

The seer werewolf saw the love and kindness that shone back at him through Benny's eyes and then smiled himself, before lunging forward to give him a hug as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Thank you, Benny! You have no idea how much that means to me." he sniffled, feeling as Benny embraced the hug by placing his arms around him.

"Of course, babe." replied Benny quietly with a smile, trying to hold back tears of his own that threaten to fall.

They stayed like that for moment more before releasing from the hug, as Ethan wiped his tears of happiness away. But then a thought appeared in the young spellmaster's head. "Hey, Ethan?" he began, curiously. "Yeah, Benny?" Ethan replied back.

"Those pricks at the Vampire Council don't know about your seer powers too, do they?" wondered Benny.

Ethan shook his head 'no'. "Uh-uh. They don't. Thank _god_!" he answered truthfully, sounding somewhat relieved when he mentioned how the Council didn't know about it. "The only ones that know about it besides myself, are two other people. My mom and my dad." added Ethan honestly. Benny gave a slight nod, meaning that he gets it. "But Benny! You have to _promise_ not to tell anyone about it! Ok?!" pleaded Ethan desperately to Benny.

"Alright! Alright! I won't tell anyone about you being a werewolf who also happens to get visions through touch! Sheesh! Relax, E!" rushed out Benny defensively, but more playfully as he held up is hands in defeat. Ethan gave the spellmaster a playful eye roll and a small nudge on the arm, making Benny laugh a little. "But seriously though. I promise I won't tell a soul about you being a werewolf and a seer. Ok?" commented Benny, being more serious and sincere now.

Ethan's worried frown then turned upside down into a grateful smile, until what Benny said next that turned it back into a worried frown again. "But you need to tell the others, though Ethan." said Benny seriously in a stern voice, but as nice as possible.

Ethan looked at him like he was crazy. "But, Benny?! I can't! What if they accidently tell someone?!" exclaimed Ethan, worryingly. He then shook his head frantically. "I can't tell them." he then said disappointingly in a more calmer tone, now.

Ethan then got up and turned his back towards Benny. Benny got up as well and walked over to Ethan, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "But Ethan, you _have_ to you. They're your friends and they need to know, too. They might of been more understanding and willing to forgive you after keeping your werewolf secret from them, but _this_ one? I'm not so sure they would forgive that easily again, if they knew that you lied to them again about something." spoke Benny convincingly to him.

"But...what if they tell someone? Especially, the Vampire Council. You know they have ties to them." asked Ethan in concern.

Benny then spun Ethan around to face him, as he looked Ethan dead in the eyes. "Listen! Just because they're involved with the Council doesn't mean that they always tell them everything, Ethan. And they wouldn't tell a single soul about you because you're their friend and they would completely understand why to keep it top secret from the Council and anyone else for that matter." he stated sternly, but nicely to his boyfriend.

Believing what he said, Ethan gave a nod agreeing with Benny that he did need to tell them. Benny smiled happily knowing that he was going to tell them and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And don't worry, love. I'll be right there beside you when you tell them, tomorrow. Ok?" he said reassuringly to him, with a fond smile. Ethan nodded with a smile of his own and replied with a quick kiss on Benny's cheek as well and an 'ok'.

"But...I thought that a seer's powers don't happen until they reached puberty? So, how can your dad of known about your seer powers if he had died before you reached it?" questioned Benny curiously, all of sudden.

"They do, but I guess because of me also being a werewolf caused my seer powers to come in early. A born werewolf's wolfism doesn't come in until they turn five and I had my first vision when I was six. It was about my dad's death. I was so scared when I had it, but my mom told me not to worry about it and calmed me down, but I could see the worry and concern in her and Dad's eyes when I told them about it. They instantly knew that it was a vision and were afraid of someone finding out, knowing what could happen if word got out about my double powers. So, they had me to swear to never tell anyone and to keep it just our family's little secret. So, I did." explained Ethan.

"And that's when Mom decided to start my seer training, even though I didn't get anymore visions until I got a little more older, but she wanted me to be prepared for if they did start coming in more frequently." finished Ethan.

"O-h!" dragged out Benny simply, in awe.

"Yeah! After my dad passed, Mom has been working super hard in trying to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table, all while trying to find the time with home schooling me and training me in being a seer." stated Ethan.

"I remember you saying that! That's one of the reasons why you decided to start attending public school. To take some of the load off her busy schedule during the day." nodded Benny knowingly, in a matter-of-fact way. "But what about your werewolf lessons? Who's been helping you with your werewolfism if your dad's no longer around to help you?" wondered Benny.

Ethan looked down sadly. "No one really." he answered simply. "My mom does try to help me out with that part of my heritage the best that she can, but...you can only learn so much based off of what you read in books. It's a lot easier to have another werewolf around to help and show you on how to be one."

"Isn't there any other werewolves that you guys know, who can help you?" asked Benny curiously.

Ethan shook his head. "Nope. And even if there was, they wouldn't be allowed to set one foot into Whitechapel without the Vampire Council finding out. Remember?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah! You're right. I forgot about them." stated Benny, as he then began to stroke his chin in thought. "Well...how about family members from your dad's side? Couldn't you just go and visit them or call them up for answers and stuff?" he then questioned.

Ethan shook his head again. "Before I was born and before he met my mom, Dad had wound up having a falling out with his father over his beliefs that werewolves and vampires can be friends and civil with each other. He didn't agree with Dad and got really pissed and eventually they had a huge blowout over it, and Dad just decided to leave his family's pack." explained Ethan, the best he can based off what his mother had told him about it.

"So, wait! So, your _dad_ was a part of a pack?!" stated Benny surprisingly in disbelief.

"Yup! His dad was actually the alpha and Dad was suppose to take over as pack leader eventually, but after their heated argument together, well...when my dad left, his father had ended up banning him from the pack and had disowned him as his son. He then declared that no one in the pack was to ever speak or communicate with him ever again or else they would be punished. So, they didn't, not wanting to upset their alpha and having to face his wrath." explained Ethan some more.

Benny was shocked by this and was at a loss of words, momentarily. "Wow! Talk about _harsh_." commented Benny incredulously, with Ethan nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! It is. And ever since then, my dad hasn't spoken or heard from them since. I doubt that they even know that they _have_ a grandson, to begin with." added Ethan slightly sullenly.

Benny threw an arm over his down looking boyfriend's shoulders and flashed him a charming toothy smile. "Hey! It's their loss anyways if they're not willing to see that your father is right. I mean, werewolves and vampires hating each other for no good reason? It's stupid! If cats and dogs can get along, then why can't vampires and werewolves, huh?" he said cheerfully with a bit humor in his voice. "I mean, you and the others are perfect examples of it." he joked chuckling, but meaning it earnestly.

Ethan smiled, realizing that he was right. It's their own fault if they were too set in their old ways to see that vampires and werewolves don't really have any good reason to not like each other. In fact, he had no idea _why_ they even hated one another, anyways. So, he was glad that his father got kicked out of his pack because if he didn't then he'd probably would've grew up hating the vamps instead of trying to make friends with them. Well, the more nicer ones like Erica, Sarah, and Rory are, anyways.

But he still wished that he did at least got to know his grandparents on his father's side, but it was probably for the best anyways because even though they didn't want anything to do with his dad they would probably try to instill the vampire hatred thing into him, against his dad's wishes. And that would probably only just make the strained relationship that his dad and his grandfather had with each other, even more worse. And Ethan did not want to be the center of a family fued between his father and grandfather.

Benny removed his arm after awhile and went to go sit down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him for Ethan to sit, which he did with a shy blush. The spellmaster chuckled again at the werewolf's blushing and then gave him a peck on the cheek, only making the werewolf's blush turn darker in color.

"So, about that vision you got from me? What was is about?"asked Benny suddenly, intrigued and wanting to know. Ethan was the first seer that he's ever met, beside Mrs. Morgan that is.

Ethan's face scrunched up in thought as he tried to remember it. "Well...there was this guy with a gun. And he looked really angry and bitter, and he was pointing the gun at someone, but the vision didn't show who before is changed." remembered Ethan, still thinking about what he saw.

Benny's eyes went wide slightly with worry about what he had just described to him. Someone pointing a gun at someone is never a good thing.

"Then after that, I saw you talking to the guy. It was as if you were trying to convince him of something, but he wouldn't listen." continued Ethan.

Benny gasped silently. He wondered if maybe the guy was pointing the gun at him? Or maybe it was at someone he knew?

"Ok. So, then what happened next?" asked Benny interestingly, as he was trying to piece together what it all could mean so far. Ending up with not much, really.

"Well...let's see...then I saw someone else there, but I couldn't make out any of their features." thought Ethan.

"Was it the same guy as before?" wondered Benny curiously.

Ethan shook his head 'no'. "No. It was a completely different guy as before, but I got this... _weird_ vibe from the guy that just sent chills down my spine as he smiled in the vision. It just sort of seemed really evil and sinister to me, though." answered Ethan, shuddering slightly at the memory of seeing that part and at what happened next in the vision. "And then right after that part, I heard a loud bang go off. It sounded like a gun being fired." he said, remembering the final details of the vision.

Benny was stunned by what Ethan had saw. And he just hoped that the last part of the vision doesn't wind up having a grim outcome for when does happen. He knew that whenever seers have visions, that they usually always come true in some shape or form, but the tricky part of it was trying to decipher the visions meaning.

Sometimes what they see are pretty straight forward and then there's times where they're kind of cryptic and might show something that has a different meaning than it looks. Or at least that's what he's read in some of his grandma's books, anyways. Seer powers where a mysterious and very complicated thing to understand, sometimes. Maybe dating one might help him understand it more better.

When he looked over to a quiet Ethan he noticed that he was trembling some in fear. He figured that hearing that gun shot probably had brought the painful memory of when his father was shot and killed. Benny reached over and slipped his hand into Ethan's trembling one and gave it a light squeeze to show that he's here for him.

Ethan looked up at him and smiled as he gripped his hand back. He then leaned forwards to give his caring boyfriend a sweet little kiss on the lips, to show how grateful he is to have him there by his side to comfort him.

When they pulled back, Benny had wound up asking a really embarrassing, and probably dumb, question. "So, I have a quick question, E?" he started to ask. "Yeah?" replied Ethan, giving him a loving smile. "When we have sex and your wolf instincts are all aroused and stuff, you won't like... lose control and wind up biting me to claim me as your own and also wind up turning me in the process, will you?" asked Benny teasingly with a smug grin on his face.

Ethan's smiling face fell to a serious scowl as his cheeks grew a dark shade of red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Benny would dare even ask such a question! Then again, he did suppose that it would be best to know ahead of time before they ever did something like that with each other. But it was still all too embarrassing to even think about!

"Benny! How could you even ask me a question like that?!" shouted Ethan slightly in shock, as he jumped up off the bed and faced him.

Benny started laughing at his response, as he just gave a nonchalant shrug as a reply. Ethan then frowned at his reply, as he crossed his arms furiously and just glared at him harshly. This only made Benny laugh harder now at seeing how upset he's getting over it, now. Ethan's face grew even more redder at his laughing from a mixture of anger and embarrassement.

"How can you even laugh at something like this, Benny?! I don't even see what's so funny about asking such a very personal and private question like that?!" shouted Ethan angrily, as he was still fuming.

Benny finally managed to control his laughter long enough to speak. "It's not the question that's making this so funny. It's you! And the way that you responded to it!" he said, only to start wanting to laugh again, but he tried to hold them off. "You should've _seen_ your face when I asked that!" he snickered, but ended up laughing again.

Benny was really starting to push his buttons now, as he rolled his eyes annoyingly at him and gave a small 'hump'. "For your _information_! One, _no_ we wolves don't lose control whenever we do... _that_ , with our mates! If we did, then I'm pretty sure that my dad would of wound up turning my mom when they made me! But as you can tell, he didn't and she's still human! So,no! I wouldn't end up _biting you_ and turning you into a werewolf while having sex, Benny! Ok?!" remarked Ethan back with attitude.

Benny tried to calm his laughing fit as Ethan went on. "Ok! Ok! I get it!" choked out Benny, trying to stop his laughter and trying to take him more seriously.

"And secondly, don't you think we're both still too young to even be considering doing something like _that_?! I mean, we just became _boyfriends_ like an hour ago!" stressed Ethan seriously. "Plus, my mom would _kill_ me if she ever found out that were having sex together at such a young age. I know that we can't knock each other up because we're both males, but still! And I'm also pretty sure that your _grandma_ would also wind up killing you, too, if she ever found out!" implied Ethan concernedly in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Benny finally managed to stop laughing at the poor embarrassed, and very upset, werewolf in front of him, as he wiped his tears from laughing so hard away. "I'm sorry, Ethan." he apologized to Ethan sounding a little bit humorous sounding. But when he didn't hear Ethan respond, he looked up at the bitter werewolf, who had his back turned towards him, and frowned slightly.

" _Awe_! Come on, E! Don't be mad at me. I was just having some fun with you, was all." teased Benny with a smile, as he got up and approached Ethan from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Ethan then jerked away from his touch and remained with his back to him, with his arms still crossed.

Benny frowned briefly, but then smiled a really sly and cocky grin on his face, as he wrapped his arms around Ethan from behind and pulled him closer to him, resting his chin on Ethan's tense shoulders.

Ethan shuddered slightly at the embrace, as he felt Benny's warm breath in his ear. He was still mad at him for asking that question and for laughing at him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of enjoying and taking delight in Benny holding him like this. But he refused to show any signs of liking it and letting the spellmaster off that easily.

"Awwwe! My poor little pouty face werewolfy. Is he mad?" cooed Benny in a baby voice, grinning. "Well, I think I might know how to cheer him up some?" whispered Benny in his ear in a low and sultry volume, as he began to gently nip at Ethan's earlobe.

"Benny! Stop it!" whinned Ethan, struggling with trying to keep his very displeased demeanor and straight face. But he couldn't deny just how good it felt and how turned on he was getting right now, but he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to make out with him right now, especially with his mother being home to catch them in the act.

"What's wrong, baby? Does the spellmaster's little wolfy not like what he's doing?" replied Benny in a fake pouty tone, but then his grin grew even wider. "Then let's change that, shall we?" he said in a seductive tone, as he then began to start kissing and nipping on Ethan's neck. "Maybe (kiss) my little pouty (kiss) wolf (kiss) will like this (kiss) instead?" said Benny suggestively, in between each kiss and nip he left.

Benny smiled into what he was doing when he felt Ethan's tense posture begin to give away and relax some, and had he heard him left out a small moan of pleasure from his mouth. Not being able to take it anymore, Ethan gave up his fight with being angry at the person behind him, as he melted into him with each and every wonderful little kiss that he left on his neck.

The neck seems like everyone's weak point to something, whether it be for pleasure or for an instant kill. It was always that one weak spot that everybody had in common. And right now, Benny was taking total advantage of his, as Ethan let out pleasurable sigh at the marvelous feeling of Benny's lips on his skin.

"Hmm...I think my little wolfy-poo likes it when I kiss his neck. Doesn't he?" replied Benny intimately, as he kissed his neck yet again. Ethan slowly nodded his head 'yes' at he's question with a blissful grin on his face.

Ethan then suddenly spun around and placed his arms around Benny's neck and kissed him on the lips, deciding that he had enough of feeling the spellmaster's lips on his neck and wanted to feel them touch his lips instead.

The kiss lasted for about a couple of minutes, before they decided to part lips to breath, but kept their arms right were they are. "Now! Doesn't my little wolfy-poo feel better, now? Yes, he does! Yes, he does!" cooed Benny teasingly in a baby voice to Ethan.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. "Benny! I'm not a dog!" he stated annoyingly.

Benny just smirked smugly. "No! But you are my little pet wolf, who I just can't do without." he replied smoothly and lovingly.

Ethan chuckled. "Well, if I'm your pet wolf then that makes you my master. So, you can do with me as you please, master." humored Ethan playfully. "But no sex, though!" he then declared with a rather serious expression that just made Benny chuckle.

"Alright! Alright! No sex! I get it! I get it!" he said defensively in a playful manner. He then smiled and went in for another quick kiss. "How about we just hangout here for a little while longer and just chat about things?" suggested Benny. Ethan scrunched up his face and tilted his head upwards slightly as he gave it some thought, before nodding in agreement.

So, the two had eventually moved over to Ethan's bed and that's exactly what they did. They talked some and even played a few of Ethan's video games. Ethan had wound up telling Benny more about werewolves, like stuff that he never knew before about them. And Benny had wound up telling Ethan more about some of the adventures that he and the vamps had been through, recently.

* * *

Eventually, Benny had decided that he probably should be getting on home. As he got up to go to the door to leave, he felt Ethan grab the sleeve of his shirt. When he looked back at him, he saw Ethan was standing there giving him the puppy dog look, which surprisingly for Benny, Ethan seemed to pull quite well, actually. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was werewolf and wolves are basically a wild relative of dogs.

"Do you have to go now?" pouted Ethan, blinking his big brown, doe eyes innocently at him. "Can't you stay a little while longer?" he then said like a little kid, which made Benny's heart just skip a beat at how adorable he looked right now, doing that and speaking like that.

He would've probably gave in too, if he wasn't afraid of the fact that his grandma would probably spank him with lightening for coming home late, again. Despite the kind old lady demeanor that she possess, his grandma could also be one tough and brutal lady if you managed to ever get on her bad side. And that sometimes scared Benny.

"Sorry, E. I sort of have to or else Grandma's gonna be super mad with me for staying out too late, again. It might be hard to believe, but she can be one scary old bat when she's angry." quiped Benny, sincerely to his boyfriend. "But hey! You'll see me again tomorrow! Right?" he added cheerfully.

Ethan's expression still didn't change, but he nodded nonetheless. Benny smiled fondly at the pouting werewolf on the bed and walked over to give him a kiss goodbye on lips, which then turned the pouty werewolf's frown into a smile.

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow, Benny." replied Ethan happily.

Just as Benny opened the door, he was suddenly met by Ethan's mother standing there. It looked as if she was about to knock right before he pulled opened the door.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Morgan! I didn't know you were there!" apologized Benny with a surprised look on his face.

"It's alright, Benny dear. I only just got here." she said sweetly to him, with a smile. "Oh! But the reason why I'm up here is because, your grandma had just called me. She wanted to know if you were still here or not. I told her that you were still here. Don't worry or anything, I think she was just a little worried as to why you haven't came home yet, was all." informed Mrs. Morgan to Benny, kindly.

"Ok, Mrs. Morgan! Thanks!" thanked Benny happily. "In fact, I was just about to leave to head on home." he explained to her. "Bye, Mrs. M!" he said cheerfully and then he looked over his shoulder and waved at Ethan flirtingly. "Bye, Ethan! See you tomorrow for school!" he said to his boyfriend, with a quick wink before finally leaving.

Ethan blushed slightly, but his mother had just so happen to catch their little interaction between each other and smirked. "So! I take that you two have made up and are now friends again, I presume?" she stated knowingly and in interest.

"Yeah. We did." answered Ethan shyly. "And we're actually more than just friends now, too." he added modestly.

"So, I guess you told him about the mate thing then, huh?" she asked amusingly. Ethan nodded, blushing even harder now. "And how did he take it once you told him?" she asked curiously, wanting to know.

"Not that well at first because he then fainted right after I had told him." he answered her truthfully. Mrs. Morgan's gasped slightly about hearing Benny fainting when he learned about being Ethan's mate. Ethan saw her expression and chuckled. "When he did finally woke up, he thought it was all just a dream, until he saw how serious I was being." he continued. "But after talking it out some, he decided to give it a shot and so...we're a couple now!" beamed Ethan happily.

Mrs. Morgan then smiled at her son's happiness. She had to admit, she was a little worried that Benny would of rejected him and then want nothing to do with Ethan ever again, but it seemed like everything had worked out just fine for her son. And it had seemed that being with Benny had always brought a smile to her son's face and his day just seemed more brighter afterwards. She hasn't seen Ethan this happy in a long time, not since when her husband was still alive, and it made her feel her happy to know that her son is happy.

Mrs. Morgan placed a small kiss on Ethan's head and smiled. "See? Didn't I tell you that it'll all work out in the end, somehow?" she replied sweetly to him. He nodded a 'yes' and she then hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!" she praised happily, and then breaking the hug.

Ethan looked down in embarrassment and blushed. "Thanks Mom!" he replied meekly to her. He then frowned at what he had to say next to her. "But...there's something that I need to you." he said with a bit of unease in his voice.

Mrs. Morgan raised an eyebrow in curiosity at him. "Like what honey?" she questioned, with a bit of concern.

Ethan took a breath and then let it out before speaking. "Benny knows about our...'family's little secret', Mom." he said, using air quotes around 'family's little secret' part.

His mother's eyes then got wide with concern and worry. "What?! B-but how?!" she questioned concernedly in shock. "Ethan honey, you didn't tell him did you?" she then asked Ethan.

But he wouldn't met her gaze out of slight guilt, even though it wasn't entirely his fault. "Sort of." he replied quietly, and then he paused for a minute. "But I had to, Mom!" he then blurted out to her, raising his voice some with determination. Ethan looked at her the same way too, but it then soften some. "I had no choice really. When we had kissed for the second time tonight, I wound up getting a vision right in the middle of it. And he instantly already knew that I was having a vision from what he's learned from reading about seers and their powers in books. So, I sort of had to tell him then." explained Ethan.

"You should've seen the look in his eyes Mom when I tried to play dumb about it! But...I knew that I had to tell him. I didn't want it to be like last time when he found out about me lying to him about being a werewolf." he said sullenly.

Sighing, she understood why her son did it and placed both hands on his shoulders, as she looked at him with understanding and kindness. "It's ok, Ethan. I understand why you had to tell him. You felt that is was the right thing to do, at the time so you did it." she softly spoke with a smile.

"So...you're not mad at me?" he asked meekly, looking at her timidly.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not." she replied. Ethan smiled weakly, but soon frowned again.

"Good. Because Benny wants me to also tell Erica, Rory, and Sarah about it too." he then confessed meekly. Her concerned expression once again returned, as she looked at him.

"You mean your vampire friends, who are part of the Council?" she asked carefully. He nodded a 'yes'. "Ethan dear, you can't! What if they tell the Council leaders or wind up letting it slip about you also being a seer?!" she stated worryingly.

"I know, Mom! I know that it's a risk in letting them in on it, but...it's only fair that I tell them. They're my only friends and I don't want to lose them because I kept another big secret from them. I have faith in them that they will keep me being a seer a secret from everybody, Mom! They wouldn't do that to a friend." he shouted slightly with his volume lowering, as he defended his friends honor.

Mrs. Morgan stood there as she gave what he had said, some deep thought. She could see just how much Ethan believes in his new friends about keeping his seer powers a secret from the Council or anyone else for that matter. So, she had no choice but to have faith and to believe in her son's decision to trust them with it.

"Ok, then. If it's what you want to do. Then go ahead and tell them. I have faith in you and the trust that you have in these friends of yours." she declared sincerely, with a smile.

Ethan looked at her disbelievingly at first, but then smiled himself, seeing that she meant it. "And besides. They're like you and Dad are, when it comes to the Vampire Council. They don't really like them either." he added suddenly, with a chuckle.

His mom chuckled along with him at his comment. "Those _are_ some good friends then, huh?!" she praised jokingly, to him. Ethan continued to laugh as he nodded his head in agreement with her.

After they stopped laughing, Mrs. Morgan then made her way towards the door, but stopping shortly to tell him that dinner should be ready in about ten more mintues and then she left. Ethan smiled as he watched her leave, and then he walked over to his bed and plopped himself down on it.

He couldn't believe the night he just had, tonight. First, he finds out that the strange, and sometimes obnoxious, feeling that he kept getting with Benny was because he was his mate. _Then_ , he gets a surprise visit from the said spellmaster and after some talking, are now friends again. And _then_ , after telling Benny that he was his mate, which he still couldn't believe that Benny had fainted over, had turned out _way_ better than he had thought it would. And _now,_ him and Benny are boyfriends!

What a night it's been! This was by far the best night that he's ever had in a long time. He smiled at the thought, completely forgetting any traces about that horrible vision that he had earlier. All he could think about right now, was how much he already missed Benny being by his side and how he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so he could see his lovely, adorable smiling face again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 11! So, what do you think? Did I do good on all the bethan feels, that happened in the chapter? I hope so! Lol!**

 **So, who's happy that Benny didn't get all pissed off again at Ethan for keeping his seer powers a secret from him? I know I sure am! :)**

 **Now, all he has to do is just tell the others about it and then all will be right in the world. Until, that vision he had comes true. Then not so much. :(**

 **But Ethan's vision was only part of what will happen then. We still don't know how the whole thing will play out. Maybe good or maybe not so good for them? *shrugs nonchalantly* Who knows! Lol!**

 **Well, until next chapter I'll be seeing you all around the net! Bye! ;)**


	12. Telling The Vamps

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, in the last chapter we saw that Benny had found out that Ethan is also a seer (just like his mommy) and that it's very important that it must stay a secret. Now, Ethan has to tell the other's too! Uh-oh! That, and about him and Benny being mates and how they're dating now. Wowza! Lol! Hopefully, the vamps will be alright with two of their friends being guy and dating each other, and understand how important it is that they keep Ethan's seer secret a secret.**

 **By the way, the events of the episode "Blue Moon" never happened in this AU, before. So, basically meaning that Ethan is the first werewolf that they have ever met before. Just thought I'd clarify that up for you all, in case you start to wondering about that, while reading this chapter.**

 **Now, let us get on with the shout outs and then to the story! Lol!:**

 **Iggynator- It's alright! It happens to the best of us, sometimes! Lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. I don't know why you have that feeling that something bad is gonna happen? *looks away innocently* Lol! I think Benny get's the message, loud and clear. Lol! Thanks for the review! *giggles* Even if it was a little late, but at least you got it in before I started on this chapter, eh?! ;)**

 **Bethan Forever- Yep! But luckily he has Benny there to protect him, if any bad guys ever did managed to somehow learn of Ethan's werewolf/seer abilities. Just like how Ethan will always be there to protect him from any hungry vampires that might roam the streets at night. :) I doubt she'll do that, as along as they don't start acting suspicious and stuff around her or start talking about it too much out in public. That's Benny and his male hormones for ya! Lol! Or they could always just adopt a child, as well. Maybe a kid who's a werewolf or a spellmaster? Lol! I'm glad you liked the chapter and keep on reading! ;)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I'm glad that it made you laugh so much, fanfic buddy. Well, I hope you haven't died and went to heaven yet because then you'll never how it'll all end, fanfic buddy! Lol! But I know! I got all giddy and fuzzy inside while writing it! :)**

 **CarleighAlpha- Thanks for favoriting the story! I'm glad that you like it! :)**

 **Stardazzled8- Thanks for the follow on this story! I'm glad that you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. But I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Leaving for school the next, Ethan had found Benny waiting outside on his front porch for him like always. Benny when smiled happily when looked up and noticed his boyfriend standing there, smiling back at him.

"So, E! You ready to get this day started and tell Sarah, Erica, and Rory about the...you know what, and us?" asked Benny, trying to be discreet about mentioning Ethan's second ability.

Ethan came up to him, as Benny wrapped an arm comfortingly around his waist. "Sort of... I mean, I am ready for the day and all, but...I'm kind of nervous about the other thing, though." replied Ethan honestly to Benny, while looking down slightly.

"About what? Telling them about us or your special little gift?" asked Benny looking confused a little bit.

"About BOTH, really. I mean...for one, what if they think us being together is wrong and they don't like it? And secondly, what if they do somehow accidently let it slip out about me being a...you know what?" answered the unsure werewolf.

Benny then gave a peck on the cheek to sooth his poor werewolf boyfriend's nerves some. "They won't! Ok? I just know it because they're our friends and they'll support us in anything we do, whether we're gay or straight. It doesn't matter because that's what friends do! They're always there when you need them." spoke Benny sincerely with a reassuring smile.

"And they also know when to keep their mouths shut about very important things. The only things that the girls ever talk about, anyways, is just about the latest gossip around school. And as for Rory...?" he added, but stopping to give it some thought. "Well, him I'm not so sure about? But I'm sure even _he_ knows when to not blab, if it's a life or death type of situtation involving one of his friends." said Benny with a bit of amusement in his voice, as he shrugged nonchalantly at his reply.

Ethan giggled lightly, feeling somewhat better now as he leaned his head over onto Benny's shoulder as they walked down the street together.

* * *

As they entered the school and walked through the halls together, Rory was the first to greet them out of their fanged friends. "Hey, guys! How's it hangin'?!" greeted Rory, all happy and perky like, with a hug goofy smile on his face.

"Nothing much really." responded Benny back with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, by any chance have you seen the girls around anywhere, yet? We need to tell them something that's really important. And you too! Well, actually it's more like two things, really." asked Benny.

"Yeah, actually! They're over by Sarah's locker!" beamed the blonde vampire.

"Excellent! Well, me and E, here still need to stop by our's, but do you think you go and tell them that we would like to talk with them during lunchtime? It's really important." asked Benny nicely.

Rory gave him a quick nod with a huge smile on his face. "Sure can do, buddy-o-mine! No, problem-o!" he beamed cheerfully. "Plus, it gives me an excuse to go see Erica! So, how can I say no to that?!" added Rory joyously, as he then speed of down the hallway at normal speed to find the girls and give them the message.

Ethan and Benny stood there for second with weired out looks of how happy and eager Rory was, but soon busted out laughing about it. "Boy! It still never amazes me at just how perky and energetic Rory can be, all the time!" stated Benny with a smile.

"Really? Is he like this all the time?" wondered Ethan curiously. He's only known the blonde male vampire for only a few days, so he still felt like he still hasn't quite gotten a good hold on all of their personalities just yet.

"Yeah! Pretty much! He's always been one big ball of bouncing joy and happiness! He's been like that ever since I've know him, back in elementary school!" answered Benny back, with a light chuckle escaping his lips. Ethan smiled at that.

"Well, that's good to know." commented Ethan. "Now, come on! We still need to stop off at our lockers! And we don't want to be late for class!" urged Ethan kindly. "Or at least I don't." he added with a chukle, walking off with his boyfriend trailing right behind him.

* * *

During lunch, the two lovebirds and Rory were currently seated at their usual lunch table, chatting about random stuff.

"So, I just gotta ask E!" exclaimed Rory enthusiastically, to Ethan all of a sudden. Ethan stared him curiously, as he waited for Rory's question. "Were do all your clothes go when you...you know. Go all wolfy and stuff?" he finally asked him, with a curious expression on his face.

Benny turned to look at him too with the same expression on his face. "Yeah? I've been wondering about that myself, too really? I mean, I'm pretty sure you just don't strip down butt naked first and then change into your wolf form, do you?" wondered Benny, perplexingly to his boyfriend.

He was hoping not because he really didn't want anyone to see his boyfriend without clothes on except for him! And maybe Mrs. Morgan or a doctor too, if it was necessary, that is. But still! It still mad him feel a bit jealous inside at the thought of someone else accidently catching a glimpse at his nude boyfriend's slender, but also very sexy, body!

Ethan almost wanted to choke on what he was currently eating at the moment, at the sudden question. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable about it. It was just...so random and out there, but he guessed that they were just curious after all considering he's probably the _only_ werewolf that they've ever met before.

After he quickly recovered, from almost choking to death on his food, he gave them an answer. "Well, you see. I have this special little mark, right here on my shoulder..." he started, trailing off some so he could turn around slightly. He then pulled down his shirt collar some to show a small crescent shaped mark on the back of his right shoulder.

"Cool! You have a tattoo?! That's so awesome!" blurted out Rory excitedly. "I wish I could get one. But my mom won't let me. She says I'm too young for a tattoo." he added rather sullenly, as he crossed his arms and made a pouty face about it.

Ethan and Benny laughed, as Ethan released his shirt collar and turned back around properly in his seat. "It's not really a tattoo, Rory." chuckled out Ethan. "But I guess in a way it's sort of is one, really." he stated casually, as if was no big deal.

"So, what is it then?" asked Benny, wanting to know.

"It's a spell mark! Or sort of like a curse mark, but only without the curse part and it's completely harmless." replied Ethan normally. "All it really does is just send whatever is not naturally a part of my body to some sort of weird void thing in time and space, whenever I'm a wolf. And when I turn back again, the mark activates again and causes them to magically reappear back onto my body." he explained simply, as if it was no big deal.

Rory and Benny sat there stunned and amazed by it, as they both thought the same thing. _'So,_ that's _where his clothes go when he transforms!'_

Benny blinked a few times to bring himself out of his dazed like state, before asking, "How come I never saw it on you all those times that I saw you in wolf form?"

Ethan giggled. "Because the mark isn't naturally part of my body, Benny. I wasn't born with it. It was magically put there by someone who can do magic, like you and your grandma can, by first drawing on my skin with a marker or something. And then by saying the right incantation with it, the drawing then becomes real and turns into what looks like a tattoo." he explained kindly to his boyfriend, while giving him a smile.

Benny gave a nod that he understood, while his mouth hung open in amazement. He's never heard of a spell like that before and it sort of perked his interest in wanting to learn how to do it. "I wonder if Grandma knows about a spell like that?" he said surprisingly, as he thought about it some. "If so, I wonder if she'll teach me it?!" he then beamed with excitement.

Ethan looked at him strangely. "What?!" replied Benny innocently. "It's just in case we ever happen to run into a werewolf, who just so happens not have one of those marks on them! And instead, they have no choice but to strip down naked if they ever want to turn into their wolf form! I mean, I know I for one don't want to accidently see some stranger, who's a werewolf, in all of their nuded glory! Do you?" he stated honestly, looking at the two other males at the table, as he made his point.

Both of which who shook there heads 'no' at the thought of it. "Exactly!" remarked Benny proudly. "But Benny...when are we ever going to meet another werewolf in this town, ever? I mean, Ethan's the only one that the Council will permit inside the borders." pointed out Rory, curiously to him.

Benny replied with a 'I-don't-know' kind of shrug. "You never know, right?! For all we know, the next wolf that we'll meet probably won't even _be_ here in Whitechapel. It might happen in another town, like when we go off to college that might be in a compeletly different town or something." replied Benny coolly. "Plus, it couldn't hurt. Would it?" he then added, with another careless shrug.

"I guess you could be right about it, I suppose...? Since you've put it like that." replied Ethan in a not too sure kind of tone. A huge happy grin then spread across his boyfriend's features when he heard him agree with him, making Ethan only giggle at him. Rory sat there with a confused look on his face, as to way they were acting so strange. But he then just ignored it and when on to ask the next thought that appeared in his head.

"So, did it hurt when you got it?" he asked intriguingly.

Ethan gave it some thought as he tried to think back to that day when he first got it, and placed a hand up to his chin while scrunching up his face in thought. "A little bit. I cried my eyes out when it happened, but I think it was because I was like five at the time." answered Ethan truthfully. "And you know to a five year old, the smallest bit of pain seems ten times as worse to them." he added with a small chuckle. "But now, that I think about it...the pain wasn't really all that bad. More of a...light stinging sensation, really and then it's all over with just like that."

Both Benny and Rory just nodded. "So, does it hurt when you change into your wolf form, like they show in the movies?" suddenly asked Rory, wanting to know more about being a werewolf.

"No, not really. Our transformations are nothing like the long, slow and painful process that you see in the movies, Rory. In fact, it's all pretty quick and painless." answered Ethan. "Although...," he trailed uncertainly, in thought. "I suppose the first transformation does take a while and does hurt a little,... but after that it's basically just a quick and swift proccess with no pain at all." finished Ethan with a shrug.

"That's cool!" replied Rory happily.

Just then the girls had walked in and joined them at the table. " So, what is that you two needed to tell us?" asked Sarah to Ethan and Benny, as her and Erica took a seat.

Ethan then started to get nervous. Benny noticed this and reached over under the table to hold Ethan's hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze. Ethan looked over at him to see Benny looking at him, with a warm smile. Ethan then returned the smile, but his was a small one.

"I see that you two have finally made up, eh?" giggled Sarah happily, drawing the two's attention back towards her and the other two vampires across the table.

"Yeah! I decided to stop being a stubborn jackass with my anger and go over to Ethan's yesterday to talk things out. After a little talking, we soon made up and I forgave him about lying to me and he forgave me for ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder." explained Benny, a bit embarrassed for the way he had acted over those past few days.

"Well, that's great guys!" praised Sarah. "Yeah! Because it was getting _really_ annoying having to go back and forth between you two!" added in Rory tiredly, but also a with a bit of annoyance mix in, as well. Benny just rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyways, while we were talking Ethan had told me something very...important, I suppose." replied Benny, not quite sure how to put it. Sarah, Erica, and Rory just gave him a strange look. He then started to feel very uncomfortable about the news that he was about to tell them, as well.

"Well..." he began, scratching the back of his head nervously. He could sense that Ethan was feeling the same way as he did, right about now. "That day, we both found out that we are..." he trailed again, pausing this time.

"Ugh! Just spit it out already!" blurted out Erica, getting impatient and aggravated by is stalling.

Benny took a breath before finally saying what he's been trying to say. "Me and Ethan are mates." he finally got out, as if it was the hardest thing to do, ever.

Everyone's jaws dropped hearing that, except for Erica who only smirked. Snapping out of it finally, Sarah asked, "And you're alright with this, Benny?"

He nodded a 'yes' at her. "I'll admit that at first it was a bit surprising, but once I got over the initial shock of it all, we talked about it and I've decided to give being his mate or rather his boyfriend, a shot. So,...now we're dating." replied Benny meekly, with a blush. Ethan was also blushing too, as they both couldn't bare to look their friends in the eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ethan had finally spoke. "So, are you guys ok with that? You know...us being gay and dating?" asked Ethan quietly, as she shifted slightly in his seat. Once again he got that feeling of wanting to just hightail it on out of there from fear, but he didn't and stayed put, bravely.

Sarah smiled widely. "Of course, we're ok with it! Why wouldn't we be? You are our friends after all and friends support friends no matter what!" she replied happily.

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! And you guys look good together, too!" he added the same way, too.

"What about you Erica? What's your thoughts about us being together?" asked Benny looking at her puzzlingly.

Erica was just sitting there observing her nails as if she didn't really care, and then gave a nonchalant shrug at Benny's question. "I don't know." she finally said to him, unamusingly. "I mean, I always knew that you were gay and had a thing for the new guy." she stated to Benny, mockingly with a smirk to match.

Benny then got real embarrassed at her accusation and blushed deeply, but not as deeply as Ethan was, as he was even more embarrassed by it, but also flattered by it as well. Sarah and Rory sat there with stunned faces at Erica.

"And how did you know this, before we did, Erica?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Oh, _please_ Sarah! It was as clear as day, that Benny was always into guys!" she answered as if it was obvious. Erica then looked over and gave her best friend an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you never noticed how he sometimes tends to stare at guys, the same way he does with girls Sarah?" she asked, can't believing that her own best friend hasn't even noticed it, yet.

Sarah shook her head 'no' while still wearing her same surprised and dumbfounded look on her face. Erica grinned smugly at her, but then turned her attention back towards Benny and Ethan. "Anyways, I wish it was me who got to date a really hot and sexy werewolf, instead of spell dork over here, but..." she said gesturing towards Benny, who felt slightly offended by her remark. She scolfed amusingly at him when she saw his slightly hurt face, but then got back to the point of what she was saying. "I guess I can settle with being friends with one, instead. Even if he is just another nerd, himself. So, I'm happy for you two dorks!" stated Erica kindly, with a smile.

That brought a smile to the werewolf and spellmaster's faces, until Ethan realized something that Erica had said about wishing that it was her that go to date a werewolf. He leaned over to whisper to Benny, to find out. "What did she mean by wishing that it was her who got to date a hot and sexy werewolf, Benny?" asked Ethan, while looking over at Erica strangely.

"Oh! That! Well, Erica's a real big Dusk fan, and now that she's a vampire, she's been _dreaming_ about wanting to have a forbidden romance type of thing between werewolf and vampire just like in the series." he answered in slight annoyance in his voice as he spoke about the topic. "It's pretty cliche and lame if you ask me." whispered Benny discreetly, hoping that Erica didn't hear him, but she did thanks to her vampire hearing.

She hissed at him and bared her fangs at him, threateningly. "Watch it, spell dork! And nobody asked you, any how!" snapped Erica feircely at Benny, making him jump a little and almost falling out of his seat. Ethan stiffled a laugh from his boyfriend's clumsy action, as well as Rory and Sarah.

"So, what's the second the thing that you needed to tell us?" Rory then suddenly asked the two.

Ethan's smile then fell, as he suddenly picked up on the scent of other vampires nearby. Right as Benny was about to say something, Ethan spoke up instead. "Uh...how about we wait until after school to tell you, over at Benny's place? Ok?" he suggested, a bit nervously, giving an awkward laugh at the end. Benny looked over at him in confusion.

The others all looked at him in confusion as well, but decided to wait like he wanted. Just then the lunch bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. Upon leaving the cafeteria together, Benny leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend. "So, what was that all about back there, Ethan?" he asked discreetly to him in concern.

Ethan let out a sigh as he answered him. "I smelt other vamps hanging around in the cafeteria, and I have no idea if they're with the Council or not, or with someone else. I don't wanna risk them over hearing us telling Erica, Rory, and Sarah about my other little gift and then going back to report it to their leader or something, Benny."

Benny gave a nod that he gets it and then gives his werewolf a sweet peck on the cheek to calm his nervous and show that he loves him. Ethan smiled and then giggled, touching his cheek were Benny had just kissed it. Then he interwined his arm with Benny's, locking his fingers with Benny's and resting his head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall all lovey-dovey.

* * *

School was finally over and just like Ethan had requested, everybody had gathered over at Benny's house. Even Mrs. Weir was there, as both teenagers thought that it would probably be a good idea to fill her in on the secret, as well.

"Alright, Ethan. We're all here, so spill! Just what is so important that we couldn't discuss it at school?" questioned Sarah, demandingly.

"Well...it's a really big secret, that I think Ethan should tell you all since it's his secret to tell." implied Benny, facing his boyfriend. He could see the fear in his eyes, but gave him a comforting pat on the leg to reassure him that it'll be ok.

The young werewolf sat there in silence for a bit, as all eyes were now on him. He let out a sigh, after gathering up the courage to tell them. "You guys know how I said that my mom is a seer?" he began, slowly.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Well, you see... _I'm_ one as well." he finally admitted to them, timidly. There was small, shocked gasp that came from Sarah, in the room.

"But I thought that you said that you inherited your dad's werewolfism?" questioned Rory, not getting it.

"Yeah? I don't get it, Ethan? You can't be _two_ supernatural things at once." commented Sarah, agreeing with Rory.

Ethan looked down shyly as he bit his bottom lip. "Actually...you can." he confessed softly in a hushed tone.

Everyone's eyes shot wide open at that. "So, you're telling us that you're not only a werewolf? But also...a _seer_ as well? As in...like some kind of werewolf/seer hybrid?" replied Sarah slowly and incredulously.

The werewolf in question didn't say anything. He only nodded sheepishly to comfirm their suspicions. "I've heard of something like this possibly happening! Someone who possess two or more supernatural species in them, but I never actually believed it to be true, since it's hardly ever heard of!" stated Evelyn in disbelief and shock. "Amazing!" she stated in astonishingly.

A small red blush then spread across Ethan's face, as he continued to feel both scared and embarrassed. He could feel everyone's eyes (except for Benny's) looking at him with such awe and amazement, that he didn't know how to react. He's never had this many people looking at him like that before.

Benny chuckled quietly at his awkwardness of all the attention on him. "That is _way_ COOL!" exclaimed Rory excitingly, as his eyes lit up with joy. "I'm not just friends with a werewolf, but a werewolf/seer hybrid!"

"But please promise me, that you guys won't breath a single word about me also being a seer to anybody! Ever! Will you?" pleaded Ethan desparately to his friends and Mrs. Weir.

"Why?" asked Sarah curiously.

This time it was Benny who answered. "Because with him being both a werewolf and a seer makes him a target for the forces of evil, who would do anything just to get their hands on him to use for their diabolical plans. Including using those closest to him as leverage to force him to do their evil bidding."

Ethan nodded along with his explanation. "And I could never live with myself if someone I loved ever got hurt because of me. That's why it's so important to keep it a secret. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, guys." added in Ethan sullenly. "So, please say you won't tell anybody! Especially, to the Vampire Council!" requested Ethan again, looking at them with such big pleading eyes.

Erica and Sarah shared a curious look between one another, before looking back at Ethan and Benny. "Why don't you want the Council to find out about this? I would've figured that they would've knew already, since they already know that you're werewolf and is allowing you stay in Whitechapel?" wondered Erica with perplexed look.

"Come on guys! Really? Since when do we ever _fully_ trust the Council?" questioned Benny in a deadpan tone and with a straight face. The vamps all shared a look before he saw them give a shrug and heard a 'he's got a point' by Rory. "Exactly!" exclaimed Benny, stating his point. "And the reason why those idiots in the Council don't know is because Ethan and his mom are like us. They don't trust them very well, either." explained Benny nonchalantly.

"And I didn't want to tell you all at the school earlier today because while we were having lunch I had picked up the scent of vampires nearby, that weren't you guys." Ethan added in, calmly.

"So, you guys aren't going to mention this to anybody, are you...?" pressed Benny sternly, while giving them a glare to match. Ethan sat there looking down meekly.

Mrs. Weir walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she was giving him a warm smile. "Of course, we won't say anything, dear." she said sweetly.

"Yeah! You're our friend, Ethan! We would never want you to be forced to do something that you don't want to do, like having to do terrible and evil things. We know how much you want to be like your father, and doing evil deeds is something that he would never do. So, we understand why you want to keep quiet about it." Sarah said honestly with a smile.

"And we don't want anything bad to happen to you either, Ethan! You're like...the werewolf friend that I never had!" chirped Rory, cheerfully.

Ethan giggled at Rory's comment. "Rory!" he giggled. "I think that I'm the _only_ werewolf friend that you've ever had, before!" declared Ethan jokingly, with a smile as he giggled some more.

Benny was happy to see how supportive everyone was being, as well as Ethan. Ethan was glad that he had such great friends like them to watch out for him. Benny then gave his boyfriend a light nudge in the side. "See! I told you that they would promise not to tell anyone, Ethan." smirked Benny teasingly. "So, there's nothing to worry about and you can relax now because we all got your back, E!" beamed Benny, slinging an arm around Ethan's shoulders.

Ethan smiled at everyone in the room. "Thanks, everyone! I appreciate it!" he smiled brightly to them.

* * *

Soon after Erica, Rory, and Sarah all left and Mrs. Weir had retired to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night. It was only Benny and Ethan in the living room now, which Benny couldn't be anymore happier about because now he could finally get some alone time with his favorite werewolf.

"So...you wanna maybe...go up to my room and... _cuddle_?" suggested Benny slyly, giving a wiggle of his eyebrows and plastering a huge flirtatious grin on his face.

Ethan giggled at him. "Cuddling, yes!" he replied amusingly, but then his facial expression grew serious. "But anything beyond that, then you better think again Mr. Weir." he said strictly, but then smiled.

Benny leaned back with his hands up in the air defensively. "I wouldn't even _dream_ of ever upsetting my little wolfy-poo again!" he replied jokingly. "Just cuddles and kisses. I swear on my honor as a boy scout." promised Benny, while holding one hand up and the other placed over his heart.

Ethan glared at him incredulously. "Benny. Were you _ever_ a boy scout as a kid?" asked Ethan suspiciously to him.

Benny gave an awkward laugh at first, but then looked down in shame. "No." he answered sadly. "But how about on my honor as a spellmaster, then?!" he then beamed happily.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, playfully and then chuckled. "Sure! I _suppose_ that will do." he said teasingly, with an amused look and smile on his face.

"Great!" piped up Benny excitingly, as he jumped then up, grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling him up as well. "Then let's get to it!" he said eagerly, dragging his boyfriend along with him, up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: So, they you have it! Chapter 12 of The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster!**

 **So, now everybody that needs to know, knows about Ethan's hidden little secret. And yay! The whole gang are very acceptive and supportive about Ethan and Benny dating, as well as being very understanding about why to keep Ethan being a werewolf/seer hybrid hush-hush! :)**

 **But there's still the drama to come, as we will see in the next chapter. I think. Lol!**

 **So, please review, follow, favorite or do whatever it is you do for this story because you guys give me the drive to continue doing with what I'm doing now. :)**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter to this story! Bye!**


	13. Wolf Attack

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, listen up because I have an announcement for you all! Lol! I've just recently started a new job, so updates for this story and all of my other ones might be late in getting updated than they normally are. So, if they are then I apologize in advanced for the tardiness. I'll try and work on my stories whenever I can and getting them updated when they're ready as soon as possible, but until tnen I please ask that you be patient with me. Thank you! :)**

 **Now, back to the story! Lol! Ok! So, in the last chapter we saw that Ethan told Erica, Sarah, and Rory about him also being a seer. And everyone seemed pretty cool with it and in keeping it a secret among themselves. Oh! And the vamps seem really happy and supportive of Ethan's and Benny's NEW relationship status as a couple!**

 **So, this is more of a filler, but the ending sort of gives you a clue as to what's gonna happen in the next chapter. So, pay close attention! Lol! Although, it is pretty obvious so you don't have to pay all that much attention. Lol! ;P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **inosine- Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and for the follow on this story! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far. Um...other than that, I'm not so sure what else to say. I don't want to give anything away and ruin it for you, since you're still following along with previous chapters, by answering or replying to reviews from chapters 1 - 5. But I will tell you this. It only get's better from there! ;) I hope. Lol!**

 **Bethan Forever- Who wouldn't be excited about being friends with a werewolf/seer hybrid?! Am I right?! Lol! Nah! I wouldn't worry about her that much. As long as everyone just keeps their mouths shut about Ethan's second ability, then everything will be just fine. Lol! Or will it? And sorry to disappoint...yet again, with the drama part, but unfortunately it won't be in this chapter as well. Sorry. I'm such a disappointment of an author. *looks down in shame* But there is some more Bethan feels, though! So, enjoy! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Well, of course! A bubbly Rory just makes everything more happier. And a depressed Rory just makes everything more sadder. Lol! Well, then fanfic buddy! You're gonna love this chapter with a playful Ethan, in it! EEK! Lol! So, be prepared for some more feels, fanfic buddy! ;) Hopefully, this will make up for the lack of action that's in this chapter because there is none. But this time, I'm about 99% sure that the action will be the next chapter. Or at least 97% sure, anyways? Lol! :P**

 **rainbowkitty97- Thanks for the follow and favorite as an author, as well as for my story Coming Out Of The Closet! And I love rainbows and kitties, too! In fact, I have two! Kitties I mean, not rainbows. Lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot.**

* * *

Over the next fews days, Ethan and Benny were enjoying their new status as a couple. In fact, they spent a lot of time together. It was like they were conjoined at the hips or something! But they were happy to be together and their friends and family had all supported them graciously.

The two were a[ways either at Ethan's house or Benny's whenever there wasn't any school, either playing video games and hanging out together or just cuddling up and being all lovey-dovey while makingout with each other. Of course the two have yet had their first date together.

It was night time and Benny was patiently waiting outside of the Morgan's back doorstep. He had gotten a text from Ethan saying to meet him at his house, but around back. Of course, Benny was confused by this. He didn't get why Ethan had wanted to meet in his backyard.

He would of just hung out with his boyfriend after school, when he walked him home like he usually did, but today his grandma had need his help at home and had told him to head straight home after school.

So, here he is now. Standing there on the back porch. Waiting patiently for someone to answer the door, more pacifically, Ethan since his mother's car was gone because she was at work probably.

Suddenly, Benny heard some rustling coming from the bushes at the edge of the yard that marked the border of where the lawn began and where it ends, leading into the woods. Being curious, and figuring that it was probably a bad idea but choosing to ignore it, the spellmaster slowly approached the moving bushes ahead of him.

With each step he took, he could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage and beads of nervous sweat beginning to form. But the more and more closer he got, not only did his fear begin to grow, but so did that odd sensation that he felt whenever Ethan was around did too. Although, the fear was kind of taking more control over what he was feeling right now, than his and Ethan's connection.

Once he finally reached the moving shrubbery, he stopped and hesitated for a moment as he took a deep breath. All kinds of scary thoughts were running through the young spellmaster's mind right now, as to how this can all go wrong for him in the end.

Just as he was about to reach out to part the bushes, he saw two golden glowing eyes staring at him. He instantly got spooked and hurriedly back away from them in a panic, tripping over a small rock and falling flat on his behind. He looked on in horror as he heard a low and soft growl emit from that area, just before whatever made the sound lept out at him and knocking him over, flat on his back.

Benny started to laugh and giggle at his 'supposed' attacker, which was a brown wolf. And the spellmaster knew just who his wolfy attacker was, too.

"Ethan! Come on!" he laughed happily, as he was being assualted by wolf kisses. "I love you, too! But I think I'd much rather prefer kissing a human you _more_ than the werewolf you!" laughed out Benny, jokingly.

Soon all the licking had stopped, but was replaced with nuzzling and cuddling with the tall teen. Benny still wanted to kiss his boyfriend on his lips, his _human_ lips, but he didn't really mind the warm fuzzy cuddles that he got, instead. He enjoyed running his fingers through Ethan's soft wolf fur. Being with him like this was like being with a big cuddly teddy bear. And Ethan was his wolfy teddy bear to snuggle with and to cherish, and he didn't plan on sharing him with anybody, either.

Benny then positioned himself to sit up. Werewolf Ethan still remained on Benny, but was now laying on his lap with his head down, as Benny messaged his ear much to Ethan's enjoyment. He knew that Ethan loved it everytime he messaged his ears like this in wolf form. They stayed like that for quite some time, just setting there on the lawn under the starry sky and enjoying each other's company.

"So, am I ever gonna get to see you in your human form or do you plan on staying like that for the rest of the night?" asked Benny with a bit of humor in his voice.

With a playful eye roll and small groan, Ethan got up and off of his boyfriend's lap and quickly transformed back into his human form, again with a mocking smile on his face. "There! Happy now?!" replied Ethan in fake bitterness towards him, as he giggled afterwards to show that he was just kidding.

Benny grabbed his wrist and yanked him on over into his arms with a huge grin. "Better!" he remarked cockingly, with his face close to Ethan's. He then kissed him, loving the feel of Ethan's plump and moist human lips on his.

* * *

While just laying in the grass on their backs watching the stars up above, Ethan's head was resting peacefully on Benny's chest as he listen to every beat the the spellmaster's heart made and Benny was currently laying there as he slowly ran his fingers through Ethan's hair with hand, while the other rested behind hid head.

The young werewolf then sat up, with Benny following his move too, and turned to face Benny. "Hey, Benny? We've been together for a while now. And I was just wondering...when are we ever going to have our first official date together?" he asked suddenly.

"You're right! We still haven't gone on a date, yet!" exclaimed Benny in surprise, as he realized it too. He then made a thinking face. "Well, then...how about we go out on one tomorrow night?" suggested Benny.

Ethan looked at him surprisingly. "So, soon?! I mean, isn't that like short notice or something?" he questioned curiously.

Benny just shrugged. "Well, why not? It's not like we're gonna go out on some fancy date or something that takes a lot of planning. I was thinking of maybe keeping it short and simple, since it is our first date. We can leave the fancy dates for more special occusions." he reasoned simply. "What do you think, E?"

Ethan gave it some thought and agreed with the spellmaster, that maybe a simple first date would be better. "But what will we do?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that we go to the theater and catch a movie together." suggested Benny. "But no sappy romance flicks, though!" he threw in, seriously.

Ethan laughed, but then frowned. Benny saw this and grew concerned. "What's with the sad face?" asked the spellmaster to his sad looking boyfriend.

He shook his head. "It's nothing, serious really. It's just that I've never really...been to the theater in a really long time. Not since before my dad died." admitted Ethan bashfully, making his boyfriend smile at him.

"O-h! Right!" said Benny in realization. " _Before_ the incident happened that left you so traumatized that you basically became a hermit." he stated obviously, but jokingly too.

Ethan frowned at him and then hit him in the arm playfully, knowing that he was only just kidding about the hermit part. Benny laughed at his action for a bit, before things got serious again. "Well, if you promise to go out on this date with me to the movie theater, then I'll make sure that it'll be an experience that you'll enjoy." comprised the spellmaster, making his voice sound smooth and sexy at the end. He gave Ethan a quick wink, which caused the werewolf to giggle.

"Alright, Benny." he laughed cheerfully. "I'll go out with you." answered Ethan back, with a smile. Benny did a fist pump of excitement into the air, as a 'yes' came out of his mouth.

Ethan placed a balled up hand over his mouth, as he giggled into it amusingly. But he immediately stopped and his bright happy face then turned into a more serious and alert one. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard a twig snap somewhere nearby with his werewolf hearing, and the sound had sounded like it was coming from the woods. Whatever it is, had gave Ethan the chills and some bad vibes that told him to get inside quick.

"I think we should go inside the house, now Benny." suggested Ethan, getting up and self-consciously bringing his arms up around himself in a self-hug. He rubbed his hands up and down his forearms, as if trying to warm himself.

Benny looked up at him in confusion before standing up himself. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Ethan just shrugged with a frown. "I'm just starting to get a little chilly is all." he replied simply, but Benny knew better as he could clearly see that something was bothering his boyfriend. When he saw the look that Ethan was given him, he instantly knew what that look had meant.

It was a look saying, 'I'll tell you later.' So, he just nodded in reply and the two went inside.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, a mysterious rugged looking man in his twenties or early thirties, had stepped out from behind a tree just yards away in the woods.

"Filthy canine." the man said with vemon in his voice. "Enjoy what little time you have left on this Earth because soon it'll be your last, come tomorrow night." he said in slight enjoyment, smirking to himself at the thought of what he was going to do.

Because after all...it was what he was paid to do.

He then stepped back into the shadows and left. Leaving to go make sure that he had everything that he will need and ready to go for tomorrow night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo! Ominous cliff hanger there, huh? Lol! ;)**

 **Sorry, that it's short and that there's STILL yet no action happening. But I promise that it's coming up soon! I promise! Maybe in the next chapter? *shrug* If not, then I** _ **know**_ **it'll most definitely be the one after that. :)**

 **So, it looks like we got ourselves a Bethan date happening pretty soon, huh? And it'll be Ethan's first time going to see a movie in a theater in ages. But he's got Benny with them to help make the experience more fun for him! So, there's nothing for Ethan to worry about. :)**

 **Well, that's it for now. So, I guess I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


	14. The First Date

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have a new chapter for you! :)**

 **Who's ready for some Bethan dating? Because that's exactly what's gonna be happening in this chapter! Of course, it won't be glamorous or anything. Just a simple little movie date, is all. Just like what Benny had suggested in the last chapter. :)**

 **But don't worry! There will be a teeny bit of action going on, though! Lol! I think you all know what's about to happen. Don't you? *nods head* But in case you don't then I suggest you read to find out.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **YamiHikariLover- Thanks for favoriting and following the story! As well, as "My Heart Will Go On" one-shot! Lol!**

 **ilovegummystuf- Thanks for the favorite on this story and on me, as well!**

 **Tanoshii Shurui- Thanks for the follow and favorite on this story, as well as on many more of my stories that I have done!**

 **inosine- Thanks for all of your reviews for chapters 7-11! And in chapter 4, Benny's hesitation was more from it all being kind of new to him. You know, actually being able to date a guy for the first time, instead of just dreaming about it. That and he's a little worried what it might do to his reputation around school a bit, but as long as he has his werewolfy Ethan then I'm pretty sure he could careless what the other students think. The whole mate connection thing seems to of given both boys a bit of courage in facing their fears and worries, a bit. Oh! And he also doesn't want it to possibly ruin his friendship with Ethan, especially right after they just made up after their first fight as friends. But he's willing to give it a try, nonetheless. :) Anyways, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself while you read this story! :) I wish I could keep giving you those two chapters a night to read and all, but unfortunately with my busy schedule nowadays, I can't put out chapters as fast (Not that they weren't coming really fast to begin with. Lol!) as I used to. But at least I'm getting it updated still, and not left for dead, I suppose, like many other good stories out there. Lol! :P**

 **mad-as-a-hatter1997- Thank you for the follow on this story! :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! You weren't the only one who was scared, fanfic buddy. So, was Bethan Forever. Lol! :P But now, here's that bethan date! :)**

 **Bethan Forever- Lol! That's what I was trying to do. ;) And you're welcome for the "Benny being attacked by wolf-Ethan, giving him kisses and cuddles" image that's stuck in your brain, now. Lol! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this story and it's plot. And all rights to the movie that is mentioned in this chapter belong to it's producers and whoever else was involved in making it.**

* * *

It was finally time for their first official date ever and both boys were really excited and a bit nervous about it, too. But more excited than nervous, really. Although, for some strange reason Ethan had a bad feeling about tonight, but decided to not let it get to him and ruin his and Benny's first date together.

Benny was the one who was going to pick up Ethan at his place for the date. Since Ethan wasn't very sociable and never got out hardly...as a human, Benny decided that he'll be the one to do all the planning.

The werewolf wasn't gonna lie, but he was a bit scared about going out in public that had groups of people there. Large crowds still made him feel slightly nervous and on edge a bit. But he was going to be with his spell casting boyfriend, so he sucked it up and took it like a man.

When Ethan answered the door, he was blown away by just how handsome Benny looked. Even if he was only just dressed in casual clothing, he still looked stunning in his more nicer regular clothing.

And Benny was breathless at the sight of Ethan, too. In fact, he almost wanted to just attack his lips with his own and take him straight up to his room for a quick makeout session, but thought otherwise. Especially, since Mrs. Morgan was there. Maybe after the date was over he could have his werewolf all to himself, without any possible chances for disruption...?

The spellmaster grinned to himself, at the thought of it.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he complimented his boyfriend and gave him a small peck on the cheek, which made Ethan blush. Once Ethan told his mom he was leaving now and said goodbye, the two left to begin the night that they would mostly likely would never forget.

Especially, for a certain young werewolf.

* * *

At the theater, while waiting in line for their tickets, Benny had noticed a nervous look upon Ethan's face. He instantly knew why, though. He knew Ethan's personality pretty well by now, and figured that it was his shy and timid nature taking over again.

So, the spellmaster reached over to grab his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it gently to show him that everything is going to be ok and that he's right there by his side the whole time.

Ethan felt the reassuring touch and looked up to be met by Benny's green eyes sparkling at him in the light with a warm and loving smile on his face. Ethan could feel the love coming off from Benny and being directed towards him. Knowing that and seeing that he was right there beside him, seemed to help calm Ethan's nerves a bit so he can relax and enjoy his first date with his first boyfriend, ever.

After a bit of discussing, the two had decided on seeing the new James Bond movie, 'Spectre' that had just recently came out. So, after buying the tickets, some snacks, and drinks they headed inside to take their seats. In the back of course, so they can...'ka-noodle' in peace.

* * *

Once the movie was over, it was all they could talk about it seemed.

"I could so definitely be a spy! I mean, with my good looks and charisma, I could be the next 007! Maybe even better!" boasted Benny proudly, puffing out his chest in the end.

Ethan giggled at him. "Yeah, right!" remarked the werewolf sarcastically. "I mean, to me you obviously have the good looks and the charisma to boot, but what about skill? It takes _years_ of training and practice just to get as good as Bond is." pointed out Ethan chuckling some, as he munched on the last of the popcorn and then took a sip of his soda, finishing it off as well.

He discarded the empty containers into a trash can they had passed by. The spellmaster also threw away his empty cup in the trash, too.

He huffed at Ethan's comment with a scowl on his face. " _Please_! With the right spell, I could so out Bond, Bond in a heartbeat!" retorted Benny back, as if he was offended, but then smirked at the idea as they exited the theater.

Now, it was Ethan's turn to frown as he looked at him in concern. "You know that there's really no magic in the 007 universe Benny...don't you?" he asked cautiously. "And besides, It's just a movie. James Bond isn't even a real person!" he then stated.

"I know!" shrugged Benny carelessly, as he just smiled about it. "But I'd still make one HELL of a sexy spy! Wouldn't you agree, E?" he joked, smiling to himself.

"Maybe." mumbled out Ethan quietly.

Benny looked over at him as they walked down the street together, with a curious brow at Ethan's reply. Ethan saw the look.

"It's not that I don't think you would make one hell of a sexy spy, Benny. Because believe me, you would. But it's just that...then girls will be flocking to you, wanting to date you _because_ you're a spy. Guys too, if they knew about you being bi." answered Ethan glumly, as he looked down at his shoes as they walked.

Benny smiled because now he knew that Ethan wasn't just worried about it, but there was a hint of jealousy there, as well, which he thought was cute to see him fretting over something so silly. Benny knew that there was no way, possible that he could ever be a spy like that. But that doesn't mean he couldn't dream about it, does it?

He stopped walking and then grabbed Ethan's arm to pull him into his arms. Benny smiled as he saw the surprised face that his boyfriend had just made. He cupped Ethan's face in his hands, as he brought him in for a kiss.

Ethan could feel the worry drain away from him from their topic of discussion and soon realized that he was just being silly worrying over something so trivial. He smiled into the kiss, as they then parted.

"Ethan. Even if I was a kick ass spy like James Bond, you would still always be my kick ass, love interest who is also my partner that accompanies me on my missions. And who also helps me out of jams." said Benny sincerely with love in his voice.

"Good." was all Ethan said, as he wrapped his arms around Benny's neck and leaned in to kiss him again, with a happy smile on his face.

As the two were standing there having their moment together, Ethan suddenly heard what sounded like a clicking sound. He instantly knew what that sound was and feared that his earlier vision might be starting to take place at that very moment.

"Benny look out!" shouted Ethan in worry, as he quickly shoved his boyfriend out of the way.

Just in time, too because a silver bullet came shooting out of nowhere. It had completely missed Benny, thanks to Ethan's quick thinking and excellent hearing, and had lodge itself in a tree. And thanks to his quick reflexes, Ethan had managed to dodge it too with only a small nick on the shoulder that hurt like hell because it was a silver bullet that had grazed him.

Benny rushed over to his injured boyfriend, who was holding his shoulder out of the small bit of pain that he was in.

"Oh my god! Ethan! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Benny in great concern and worry for him.

Ethan gave a slow nod, as he hissed a bit at the sting of pain he felt when he removed his hand a bit to look at his wound. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm alright Benny! It only just grazed my shoulder a bit, was all. It'll heal in no time." he reasurred him, flashing a small smile.

The spellmaster let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god!" he breathed out quietly.

He took a look at the small scratch that rested upon the werewolf's shoulder. He could see that it was already starting to heal, since it wasn't that serious. "Thank goodness for quick werewolf healing, am I right?" joked Benny some, trying to lighten the mood some. Mostly for his benefit, though.

"Yep!" agreed Ethan, chuckling some after. He then flinched when he placed his hand back over it, again to a minute, but then removed again. "But it still hurts like a hell though." he added, getting up with Benny's help. "Benny...I think that bullet was silver." stated Ethan in slight concern.

"I think you're right, E! A normal bullet wouldn't hurt so bad like that, if it just left a nick like that on you." concluded Benny. Then his eyes went wide. "Then that must mean that somebody was trying to kill you, Ethan!" he exclaimed in realization and fear.

"Yeah? But...who?" wondered Ethan, questioningly.

Before they could say more, Ethan's question was answered by a stranger who emerged from the darkness.

"That would _me_." answered the stranger, as he raised his gun up and pointed it right at Ethan. He then cocked the gun once more. "Now, prepare to die, _werewolf_." said the man, as he said the word 'werewolf' with hate and distaste in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 14! And look! More suspense! Ahh! Lol! :P**

 **So, Ethan and Benny had their first date together. Which went pretty well. :) That is until that guy with the gun, who just tried to kill Ethan, showed up that is.**

 **It looks like Ethan's vision is starting to come true, isn't it? Well, that was only the first part of it. More of it will be happening in the next chapter, so stick around if you want to see it! ;)**

 **And as for the movie selection? Yeah! I just thought it would be something that they would pick. I haven't really seen the movie myself and most likely won't because I'm not that much of a Bond fan. Not that I hate the franchise or anything! Because I don't! It's just that it doesn't really perk my interest, if you know what I mean? So, don't hate on me! Lol!**

 **Until next chapter, I'll being seeing you all around in either mine or your stories! Bye! :)**


	15. The Hunter's Story

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **Sorry, for the long wait. With my work schedule, things have been crazy! Leaving me very little time to write in the day. But I've finally gotten the next chapter to TTWATS (The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster) done and up now for you all to read! *insert applause here* :P**

 **Ok, so here's the order of my current running stories that you can expect to see being updated in. After this one will be A Fairytale Kind Of Love II: The Story Continues, that I'll be working on next. Then after that it will be MBAV Book Of Fairytales. And then finally back to this one, in which the process will begin all over again.**

 **I've also been working on a future story that will soon be coming out next year, on New Year's Day. So, be on the look out for that, as well on January 1st. ;)**

 **Alright! Enough with that! Now, let's talk about what to expect from the latest chapter of TTWATS! Shall we? Yes! Lol! :P**

 **So, we've finally reached the much talked about action part of the story. And it's gonna be quite the chapter, too. With suspense, drama, and more heartache. I'm so excited to present this chapter to you all! *squeals likes a school girl* XD**

 **I can't believe that this story has reached chapter 15! I didn't even originally plan on it to be that long, but you know how it goes. Sometimes things just go in a different direction than you thought it would. Lol! But do you know what else is amazing? The fact that this story has also gotten 52 reviews, 18 favorites, 21 followers, and 3,000 plus views as of right now! Wow! I'm so happy that I could come up with and write such an amazing story that you all seem to love and enjoy reading. It makes me feel so proud and honored to write this story. And it's all thanks to you guys, out there. So, go ahead and give yourselves a pat on the back or a round of applause because you all deserve it! *claps enthusiastically* So, thank you so so so SO much, you fanficers out there! *sniffs and then wipes tear from eye* :)**

 **Shout outs:**

 **ilovegummystuf- Awe! Thanks! I'm glad you loved it. And don't worry! I'm updating it now! Lol! :)**

 **Tanoshii Shurui- *blushes* Thanks! I'm glad that you're such a fan of my stories. I really do appreciate hearing that. It makes me feel like I'm not doing such a crappy job, after all. So, thank you for the review and the kind words. :)**

 **Bethan Forever- The hunter has a story of his own, which will be explained in this chapter. So, you'll learn why he does what he does. And yeah, the date was going great until he decided to make his appearance and ruin it. And as for Jesse? We-ll...? Lol! ;P Whoa! Don't worry! You're gonna find out now! Don't get your fangs in a twist! (A little MBAV humor) Lol! :P Thanks for the review, as always and I look forward to the next one as well. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Then it's really about to not be cool, fanfic buddy because of what happens at the end of this chapter. Lol! Now, that I think about it...that actually sounds like a pretty good opportunity for a MBAV story idea...You know, one inspired by a James Bond movie. *starts thinking about it* Unfortunately, I don't have the time to do that. Plus, I haven't ever really seen of the 007 movies before. Just bits and pieces maybe...really tiny pieces. *looks embarrased and ashamed* But that really does sound like a good idea though! Maybe someone will do that someday! Not that I'm hinting that you should do it, though. Lol! I already know that you have too much on your plate right now, just like I do. Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Midnight of dreams- Thanks for the follow and favorite on this story! And also thank you for the favorite and follow as an author, too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs like the werewolf hunter (who totally crashed and ruin Ethan and Benny's first date together).**

* * *

Both boys stared at the man with wide, fearful eyes as they saw the man point his gun at them. More specifically, at Ethan. Thinking that he needed to protect his man, Benny quickly stepped in front of Ethan with his arms held out to protect him.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" shouted Benny determinedly, even though on the inside he was a bit afraid for his life, but the urge to protect his boyfriend from this guy was stronger.

The man didn't look too amused. "Get out of the way, boy! You don't know what you're trying to protect. He's a monster! A vile, cruel, and vicious beast of a monster that needs to be exterminated, permanently!" demanded the hunter.

But Benny stood his ground, shaking his head furiously. "No, he's not!" he argued back. "Ethan's not your typical werewolf like you see in the movies! He's a kind and caring person, who I love with all my heart and soul! And I am not going to let you just kill him, either!" he declared bravely, speaking from his heart.

Ethan was stunned by what he just said, but couldn't help the small happy smile that appeared on his face. He too, loved the spellmaster with all of his heart and soul, as well. And he would do anything for him, too.

Then suddenly, something occured to Ethan as he remembered his vision, again. His smiling face immediately then fell as he gulped nervously.

"B-Benny?" stuttered Ethan quietly.

"Not now, E! Can't you see I'm busy trying to convince this guy to spare your life?" hissed Benny back in a whispering tone.

"Yeah, I know, but..." he trailed, not really wanting to say this but managed to gather the strength to do so. "Benny! I think this is the guy from my vision!" he blurted out, discreetly.

Benny's eyes then went wide. "What?! Are you serious?!" he questioned, quickly turning to face Ethan, but he still kept an eye on the guy.

Ethan nodded slowly in worry. "I'm positive, Benny." he answered meekly.

"Enough with the jibber jabber! I don't care if you have feels for this _thing_! He needs to die. It's my job as a hunter to kill these beast! And I was sent here to kill this one specifically, which is exactly what I plan to do!" interrupted the hunter, determinedly with little indifference on ending Ethan's life.

Taking a breath of confidence, Benny then suddenly asked, "Why?".

The hunter then was surprised by his question for some strange reason, as he slightly lowered the gun some and looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?" he repeated, questioningly. "Because it's what I do! That's why!" he answered back, rudely still giving a curious look.

Benny shook his head. "That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed boldly to the hunter. "Why do you hunt werewolves? What led you to this life of hunting and killing possibly innocent people, huh?" he asked anxiously.

The hunter didn't say anything at first, as he looked down sadly as if in thought, as he lowered the gun down even more. He had this distant look on his face as he remembered the event that led to his current occupation as a werewolf hunter.

"Because...3 years ago, I had just gotten married to the love of my life. We were very happy together living the life as a married couple." began the hunter, telling his very sad story of how he became what he is. "Until, one night I came home and found her being ripped to shreds by one of _his_ kind in our own backyard." he continued, voice getting harsher as he spoke.

"The werewolf then quickly changed back into his human form and we exchanged a few words first before he then decided to come at me. He told me that he was an 'old friend' of her's, but I had my doubts. More than likely he was nothing more than just an old flame or something, who couldn't handle the fact that she done moved on from him. So, he decided to pay her a little 'visit' after he found out about us getting married to 'congratulate' us." explained the hunter, bitterly as he remembered the events.

He stood there in silence for a minute, as images of blood and carnage flashed before his eyes of catching the monster mutilating his wife's body in front him.

"I guess the guy never really got over her and so he decided to kill her, thinking that if he couldn't have her than nobody else would, either. And since I was a witness to what he had done, he then turned his blood thristy rage towards me."

"Luckily, I was quick enough to run inside and be able to grab this silver letter opener that was a wedding gift from a friend, right before the beast was able to tackle me to the ground after he changed back. He did do some damage and had managed to scar up one of my legs pretty badly with his razor sharp claws, but unfortunately for him I did the worse amount of damage to him." replied the hunter, recollecting the memory of what happened next.

"I stabbed him in the heart with the blade. Killing him." he said with no remorse in his voice, whatsoever. "Of course, I couldn't tell the police that the thing that had attacked and killed my wife was an actual werewolf, knowing that they would just think I was crazy or something. So, instead I just hauled the dead creature's body out into the woods and buried it somewhere, since we lived out in the countryside, before they got there and then I told the police that it was a wild animal who did it. When asked what kind of animal, all I told them was that it was a wolf, since regular wolves were common were I lived at the time, but it had managed to get away."

Both teenagers where shocked by the hunter's tale and didn't know what to say. They were at a loss for words and felt sorry for the poor guy.

"So, ever since then I have dedicated my life in hunting these wretched creatures of the dark down and ending each and every one of their lives, until they become extinct for taking away the only bit of happiness that I had in my life from me." declared the hunter in a serious and determined tone.

He held his gun back up all the way this time, at Ethan again. "And that includes this one, as well." he added dead seriously to them, as he glared a cold look that just screamed pure hatred directed straight at Ethan.

Ethan gulped at bit from the very intimidating look that he was receiving from the hunter, but remained strong.

Benny stepped in between them again, blocking his target. "Look! I'm sorry for your lost and that such a horrible thing had happened to your wife, but you have it all wrong! Not all werewolves are vicious killers! Some, like Ethan and his father, are good and have dedicated their entire lives into protecting humans, instead of harming them! So, get your facts straight before you just go around, trying to kill every single werewolf that you see just because of some grudge that you hold over them for something that happened 3 years ago! Will ya?!" declared the spellmaster strongly and a bit pissed off at the guy, too.

Sensing how badly Benny just wanted to go up to this guy and punch him for his stupidity, Ethan held Benny's arm to hold him back and keep him from doing something stupid. He didn't want Benny to get hurt, especially since the guy was still holding a gun in his hand, pointed at right them. Well...at him, more specifically, but still. Benny was his mate and boyfriend, and he loved him way too much to let him get hurt over his bad temper and the poor decisions that he tends to make when he's like that, too.

Not too mention, that even without the gun, this guy looked as if he could still take Benny down without a weapon judging by how bigger and more muscular he was than Benny.

"Sorry, boy. No can do. That's just how it works. I'm a werewolf hunter and he's a werewolf. And we kill his kind for the safety of the human race, regardless of the fact that there's a small chance that they aren't killers. It's what we do, as hunters. Hunt down and eradicate their kind before they can do it us." stated the hunter seriously.

"Now, I suggest you move before you get caught in the crossfire." suggest the hunter firmly.

Benny ignored the guy's request, as he stood there with his teeth clenched tightly at what the guy just said. He was furious that he even thought that way and saw Ethan's kind as nothing more than a bunch of monsters, who needed to be wiped from the face of the Earth into extinction. When in truth, he was the one who was being the monster right now, in the way he was acting and not caring that there's a possibility that not all werewolves might not be evil, like the one that attacked him and his wife.

"No!" refused Benny, yelling at the guy defiantly. "I'm not gonna just step aside and watch as you kill my boyfriend! I love him with all my heart to just let that happen! And as his mate, I won't! Ehtan stood up for me once in a life or death situation, and now it's time that I do the same!" stated Benny bravely, with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Ethan may not of taken up the official title of this town's Protector, but goddammit! He sure the fuck is mine after saving me from becoming some vampire's next meal! And I plan on being his, as long as I live because I know that someday he will become Whitechapel's next Protector! And when does, he won't be alone neither because I'll be right there beside him, protecting this town right along side him, too because I love him!" spoke the spellmaster wholeheartedly and confidently, as he stood his ground.

Ethan looked at his boyfriend from behind with an awed expression on his face. He felt his eyes tear up slightly from Benny's kind and brave speech that he gave. Ethan could feel just how much Benny really does love him, after hearing that, which made his heart just melt with love for his spell casting dork of a boyfriend even more and smile.

" _Love_?" repeated the hunter questioningly, in a mocking tone. "Ha! And who's to say that he just won't later turn on you and decide to use you as a chew toy? Eh, boy?" mocked the hunter amusingly.

But he didn't give Benny a chance to answer as he continued his point. "You only feel that way towards that monster standing behind you because of that stupid connection between a werewolf and it's mate. It's making you think that you love him, but once I kill him then you'll be free of it and you'll be able to choose who to be with willingly." he implied in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"You're wrong! Even if you did manage to kill him and he did die, I would still always love him and would never choose to be with anyone else, ever again!" agrued back Benny. "But I'm not gonna give you the chance to do that and to found out, either!" he added, raising his hand and quickly saying a spell to knock the gun out of the hunter's hand and into the shadows somewhere.

The hunter let out a low growl under his breath at the incident, as he sneered at Benny with an angry glare. "A spellmaster, huh? I must say, I wasn't expecting that. My client didn't mention anything about their being a spellmaster involved. But nonetheless..." commented the hunter, pausing as he then pulled out a huge silver knife from behind him, in his belt. He then smiled wickedly at the two, who's eyes went wide from surprise seeing the huge shiny blade, as it gleamed in the streetlights glow. "It still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kill that mongrel of a beast, tonight. You're just gonna make it a little more harder for me, is all. But I like a challenge, anyways" he smirked.

Benny gulped fearfully, but quickly regained his confidence as he charged at the hunter, not thinking about the risk, first. All he could think of was protecting Ethan from this guy. Ethan mentally cursed himself for letting his grip loosen some on Benny's arm after he gave his heart felt speech about him, earlier.

The spellmaster collided with the hunter, as the two fought over the knife. Tugging and pulling back and forth for the sharp weapon. One wanting it to kill the werewolf and the other wanting it to keep that from happening.

Ethan just stood there watching them fight over it, not knowing what to do at the moment. He really wanted to help Benny, but was afraid that if he interfered that it would only make the situation worse.

* * *

Unknown to any of them in the shadows nearby, a pair of feet came to a stop at a steel shiny weapon laying on the ground. A hand then reached down to pick the piece of steel up, knowing that it was loaded. The person then grinned menacingly to himself, as he looked at the commotion taking place just a ways away from where he stood. They cocked the gun, readying it to be fired at the two struggling humans before him.

* * *

The struggle for the knife was soon over, as the hunter had managed to pry his arm free from Benny's grip, shoving him down to the ground in the process.

"Enough of this foolish none sense! I'm tired of playing around and I have a job to complete! And there's nothing that you can do to stop me from finishing, either!" demanded the hunter, angrily to Benny.

Benny tried to stop him by grabbing his leg, but the hunter then gave him a swift kick in the stomach to stun him. The spellmaster yelped out from the brief bit of pain that he was in from the kick and wrapped his arms around him, rolling around.

The hunter looked down at Benny disappointingly with a 'teh' sound.

"Benny!" called out Ethan worryingly to him.

He was about to run to his boyfriend's side when something stopped him. He caught the gleam of a pair of fangs just a little ways away from them in the shadows, shining from the moonlight in the blacken sky. His eyes went wide, knowing what's to come next. They grew even more when he saw something silver being risen from the shadows by a hand, straight at the hunter.

Acting on instinct, Ethan quickly bolted towards the hunter yelling, "Look out!" He transformed right before leaping into the air at the guy, who turned his head to face him right after he said that.

Benny watched in horror as he saw Ethan lunge for the guy in his wolf form. "Ethan! No!" yelled out Benny in fear, thinking that he was going to attack the guy for hurting his boyfriend and mate.

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT THE FLIP JUST HAPPENED?! :O**

 **Lol! Quite the cliff hanger, huh? ;) I just love doing that to you guys. Hehehe! :P**

 **So, what do you think happened to Ethan? Did he get shot or is he ok? And why did he tackle the hunter? Was it because he was going to attack him or was he trying to save his life? (Which was probably a stupid question now that I think about it, but oh well. Lol!) And who was that mystery guy who fired the gun from the shadows?! So, many unaswered questions! Lol! But don't worry, they'll all be answered in the next thrilling chapter to TTWATS! :)**

 **So, now knowing a little bit about the hunter's past don't you feel a bit sorry for the guy? But Benny is right though. What he's doing now isn't right. Not all things that go bump in the night are evil and wish to do humans harm. Some of them are good, too.**

 **Anyways, thanks for being so patient on this latest update guys. I really appreciate it and it really does mean a lot. I'm so glad to have such loyal and wonderful fans like you. I really am trying to get these updates out as fast as I can, guys. So, thank you for all of your patients. *sniffle* Great! Now, I'm getting all mushy again! *sniffle* Lol! :P**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;)**


	16. The Man In The Shadows And His Evil Plan

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **I am so psyched about presenting this chapter to you all! I just know that you're gonna love it! XD**

 **There's gonna be some action, drama, surprises, feels, and suspense! So, yeah! There's gonna be a whole lot going on, here! Inclulding even maybe some fowl language, too! Well, it might not be that fowl of language, but there still very nice things to say. *blushes shyly***

 **I hope you're ready for it all because there's no turning back now! *giggles* Ok, so maybe there is still time to turn back if you really want to, that is. *blushes shyly, again*Lol! :P**

 **Shout outs:**

 **snakeriversconspiracy- Don't know if you've been reading this story of mine or not, but thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list! :)**

 **Silverdevil666- Thanks for the favorite and follow on the story! I'm glad that you think it's interesting enough to follow and read! :)**

 **Cassernzero- Thank you for the favorite on the story! :)**

 **Austin and dez- Thank you for the favorite and follow on the story! And for the favorite and follow on me as an author, too! It makes me so happy that you like my stories! So, keep on reading my friend! Lol! ;)**

 **Bethan Forever- Wow! So, many questions! Lol! I forgive you for the joke. I make them all the time. Just ask TiredOfBeingNice. She'll tell you all about me making bad pun jokes when I PM her or review on one of her stories. Lol! :P It's fine, that you review kind of late. I mean, better late than never, am I right? But I am always happy to read your reviews to my bethan fics because they always bring a smile to my face and make me laugh. :) I'm not sure if there is a hunter's council? I think they all just have their own individual code or something? *shrugs* Well, you're about to get even more prouder of the boys in this chapter! ;) Thank you! I think this is my most popular story and Cuddles seems to be my most popular one-shot, too. It makes me feel accomplished as a writer. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- *starts putting on padded gear for protection* Lol! Whoa! Just calm down, fanfic buddy! Here's your update now! :P But I can go on ahead and answer one of your questions now. No the hunter doesn't have a name. I guess you can name him whatever you want to, but I think it's a bit too late for me to give him a name now in the story. I mean, I guess I could, but I'm just too lazy to do it. Lol! :P I don't know. You never know with me. I just might surprise you and his name will suddenly pop up out of nowhere in a later chapter, probably. *shrugs* Awe! Thanks, fanfic buddy! *blushes* And I will! :)**

 **WendySii1129- OMG! I am so sorry for not giving you a shout out in the last chapter for your review for chapter 14! I don't even know how that even happened?! I'm such a stupid head sometimes! *slaps self across the face for mistake* Ugh! :P Well, anyways here's your long deserved shout out from your review in chapter 14. Ahem! *clears throat and puts on a big happy, bright smile* Thank you! I'm so happy that you think my story is cool and is looking forward for more to come. :) I really do hope that you're reading this right now, and that I really am sorry for not mentioning you in the shout outs back in chapter 15. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All own is this story, it's plot, and the werewolf hunter.**

* * *

Benny quickly got up and scrambled over towards Ethan, not hearing when the hunter mumbled the words, "He saved me..." in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, my god! Ethan! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" demanded Benny worringly, as you could see the panic and fear in his green eyes, thinking the worst this time.

 _"Yeah...I'm ok, Ben. This time I was lucky enough to of completely mess the bullet this time around."_ replied back Ethan. _"I am SO done with getting shot at, you know?"_ he said rhetorically, in a sarcastic kind of tone.

Benny let out a sigh of relief, but quickly then realized something as he looked at him in shock. "Ethan! I just heard you!" he pointed out, astonishingly. "I just heard you speak while you're still in your wolf form!"

It took Ethan a second to catch on, but then a quick look of realization and shock soon spread across his wolfy face, that then turned into one of happiness. Or the best that you could tell on a wolf's face, that is.

"I don't get it? How is it that I can hear you?" wondered Benny.

Ethan quickly shifted back to human form, before answering him. "Telepathy!" answered Ethan, simply. Benny just gave him this baffled look. "Mom told me once that one of the many powers of a seer is telepathy!" he then clarified for him. The spellmaster made that 'oh' expression and then smiled.

"That's awesome, E! Now, everybody will able to understand you while you're in your wolf form, now!" praised Benny happily. Ethan nodded and smiled in agreement.

Their little celebratory moment together was then suddenly cut short.

Ethan suddenly snapped his head in a certain direction, facing toward the darkness. He narrowed his eyes, as h continued to glare in that direction.

Benny noticed his fixation on something that appeared to be hiding in the shadows and he could've swore that he heard a small growl come from the young werewolf. He could tell that Ethan must be picking up on something in that direction, and whatever it was, it must not be very good either.

"What is it, Ethan? Are you picking up on something hiding over there or something?" asked the spellmaster worryingly.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. And whoever it is, isn't human either. I'm picking up the scent of vampire coming from them." he answered, still glaring in the same direction.

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle could be heard. "How unfortunate that I seemed to of missed my target, but good that I didn't hit or damage my prize in the process." grinned the figure hiding in the shadows.

Benny could've swore that he recognized the voice from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. "Who are you?! Come out and show your stupid face, you bastard!" demanded Benny.

The smug smile that the mystery person had then fell, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light with a scowl. "If I was you, I'd watch that big mouth of your's, spellmaster. Or else it might just get you killed someday." warned the figure, unamusingly.

Benny's eyes grew wide in shock at who it was before him. The person cloaked in black then smirked at his surprised expression, as his eyes glowed a sinister icy blue color in the dark, that sent chills down your spine.

"Jesse!" snarled Benny.

Jesse held out his arms, as he bowed ever so slightly towards the spellmaster's recognition of him. "The one and only!" he mocked amusingly, flashing a fanged smiled his way when he stood back up. "I'm so glad you still remember me, after all this time Benny. It's been awhile, hasn't it, dork?"

Ethan leaned over to whisper quietly to Benny discreetly to him, "Is that the same Jesse you told me about who's caused nothing but trouble for you guys?"

The spellmaster nodded, all the while keeping his gaze on the evil vampire. "The one and the same." he answered back.

Ethan felt a chill run through him. "No wonder I was getting such a bad vibe from the guy." added Ethan.

"What are you doing here Jesse? We haven't seen nor heard from you in months now. So, what's the deal, huh? Why show your filthy face here and now? And why did you just tried to kill Ethan fo, huh? He didn't do anything to you!" demanded Benny, wanting some answers from the vampire.

"I wasn't trying to kill your precious little werewolf boyfriend, nerd. In fact, you have it all wrong actually. I was doing quite the opposite really. My real target was the hunter, not Ethan here." explained Jesse, smiling.

"Yeah right, Jesse!" exclaimed Benny, but then something came to him. "And how did you know Ethan's name and that he was a werewolf, too?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him.

Jesse grinned. "It's true, spellmaster! Why would I ever want to hurt my prize, who I've been after for so long now? Hmm?" he teased. He then let out a chuckle when both boys eyes went wide at what he had said.

Ethan finally finding the nerves to speak, spoke up. "You still didn't answer Benny's question. How do you know my name and that I'm a werewolf?" repeated Ethan. He wasn't gonna lie, but he was feeling a bit scared of this guy. He just gave off this kind of...dark aura, that didn't sit very well with him.

Jesse laughed again. "Because... _Ethan_ , I've had my eyes on you for a very long time now. Ever since I found out about your 'secret' ability." he answered mockingly.

A look of realization hit Ethan's face, having a very good idea of what he meant by "secret ability".

As if reading Ethan's mind (but not really, he only read his expression, instead) he continued to speak. "That's right, Ethan. I know of your little family secret that you all have been hiding for years from everybody. Including the Vampire Council." grinned Jesse, knowingly.

"That you're more than just your average run of the mill werewolf. Aren't you?" he rambled on, teasingly. Ethan gulped, as he awaited the vampire to finally get to the point of what he's been dragging out to say finally. "That in fact, you're also a... _seer,_ too." said Jesse finally, after building up the suspense.

Benny's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you know about that?!" asked Benny in surprise.

"Like I said...I've had my eyes on him for quite some time, now." shrugged Jesse nonchalantly, as if it wasn't all that big of a deal.

"So, you've been _stalking_ me?!" exclaimed Ethan incredulously.

The vampire only nodded as he smirked.

But something didn't sit right with Benny about Jesse, until the answer was revealed when the hunter spoke up.

"I don't get it? Why have me killed when you're the one who hired me to kill this werewolf, in the first place?" questioned the confused hunter.

"You mean, you're the one who hired this guy to off my boyfriend?!" shouted Benny incredulously at Jesse. "But why?!"

"Easy! I only hired him because he was basically still a noob at the whole 'werewolf hunting' thing, making him dispensable. I wanted to test Ethan's fighting skills to see if he's anything like his old man was when it came to fighting, which appearently he's not, but it's nothing that some good old fashioned training can't fix." he replied casually. He then looked at them flashing a devilish and evil smile their way. "And then he'll be the perfect killer."

"What?!" both boys exclaimed at the same time, in shock.

This only ticked Benny off, as his hatred for the vampire only grew even more. No way was he gonna let Jesse turn his sweet and loving Ethan into a vicious and ruthless killer!

"No way would Ethan ever join up with the likes of you, Jesse! He's too kind hearted and caring for that!" remarked Benny strongly, with slight anger laced in his voice.

"Maybe. But once I'm through with him, that will _all_ change. And he will be a loyal and obedient member of my flock, just like the rest of them. And with his werewolf/seer abilities, he'll make a perfect addition and then I'll be unstoppable!" replied Jesse dramatically, letting out a diabolical laugh out into the night.

"Well, it's nice to see that you haven't given up on your evil plans to take over Whitechapel." joked Benny sarcastically in a hushed tone. Ethan couldn't help but quietly chuckle, but the two soon quit and their bodies went ridged for a second when Jesse hissed and baring his fangs at them. Jesse had over heard what Benny had said with his vampire hearing and didn't think his little comment was very funny.

"Remember what I said about that mouth of your's, _Benny_!" snapped Jesse threateningly at Benny. He then looked over at Ethan and smirked. "So, what do you say Ethan? Are you going to join my army willing or by force?"

"Never!" spat out Ethan defiantly. "Benny's right! I would never join up with anyone like you! Someone who has such little regard for human life! Benny and the others were right about you! You're nothing more than just an evil ambitious creep, who will do anything to fulfill his own selfish desires and goals! Even if it means, the cost of someone's life!" spoke Ethan bravely and feeling the slight bit of courage that he had inside of him.

Of course, Ethan's little speech didn't deter Jesse's smug smirk one bit. "Fine, then. Have it your way. By force it is, then. I was hoping for a fight, anyways." he said coolly, but with some amusement in his tone, as well.

He then looked back over towards Benny. "And while I'm at it, I might as well get rid of one of the thorns that have been in my back side for months, now. Maybe with your little spell casting dork of a boyfriend out of the way, then maybe you'll change your mind about joining me?" stated Jesse evilly.

"I've heard that when a werewolf is close to losing it's mate that it'll do anything to save them." he paused to ponder the thought for a minute, before looking back down at them and grinning darkly. "I wonder if it's true or not?" mocked Jesse, ominously to them with his signature evil smile.

Benny snarled as he was ready to put this evil jerk in his place and drive a stake through his cold dead heart. While Ethan, on the other hand, was a bit fearful of the guy, but he refused to let that deter him from his courage and his goal in stopping this guy.

Jesse was just the type of guys that his father would have to deal with and take down for their lack for the human life. Granted, that there are some vampires out there who think that humans are weak and pathetic, but they still have their morals when it came to preserving human life.

Unless, the victim ends up ticking off the vampire that is, then they're basically deadmeat, but other than that most vampires would only take enough blood to satisfy their thirst and leave the victim human and alive with their humanity still intact.

So, Ethan knew that he couldn't back down now, either. Especially, since Benny looks ready to take on this guy and he couldn't just let him face him alone and put his own life at risk, either. There was something that his father had told him once before about the nature of werewolves that stayed with him for years now...

 _ **"Ethan, son...one thing you will come to find about being a werewolf, is that we are always willing to fight and protect our mates and family no matter what the circumstances may be. Which is a good quality to have, my son. So, never forget to follow your heart and to keep the one you love, safe."**_

That memory was one of many fond memories that he had about being with his dad. And even though he might've not understood it at the time because he was still just a kid, but the words still stuck in his young mind, up until this very moment. He now, understands just what his father had meant by those words. And he was willing to fight if it meant keeping Benny safe. Even if he did feel slightly scared. The urge to protect what's important to him was even greater, than the fear.

Snapping out of his thoughts finally, Ethan had noticed that the battle had already begun. He saw Benny cast a spell in Jesse's direction, but Jesse was too quick and was able to dodge it in time. He heard Jesse let out a hiss at his boyfriend and then super speed towards him. Ethan quickly jumped into action and transformed, leaping up at the vampire just in time and biting him.

Jesse saw him coming from the corner of his eye and reacted by turning towards him and holding up an arm to proctect himself with, just in the nick of time. He let out a pained cry as he felt the sharp canines of the werewolf go through his flesh and draw blood.

 _"Leave my boyfriend alone, you jerk!"_ said Ethan telepathically, letting out an angry growl along with it.

The collision caused both wolf and vampire to fall to the ground, but Ethan continued to bite down on his arm, harshly (still not even believing that he was actually in an intense fight with a vampire, instead of the latter with him cowarding away from the fight like usual).

Jesse hissed at the wolf, baring his fangs defensively at him. Jesse then used his free hand to reach up and grab Ethan by the throat, choking him enough to cause the werewolf to let go of him finally.

Once Jesse felt the wolf's jaw pressure on his arm lessen, he then took a foot and shoved him off and across the street.

Ethan let out a yelp from the pain from his hard landing, but he was ok nonetheless and stood back up, glaring and growling at Jesse menacingly with his own teeth bared at the vampire.

Jesse too, also got back up on his feet as he clenched his injured limb with his other hand. Blood could be seen seeping and running down from his wound, but he didn't care because he knew that it was already healing and soon it would be gone. He stared into the golden glowing eyes of the young wolf before him with his own glowing blue ones, while he let out an eerie chuckle.

"Now, we're finally getting somewhere!" stated Jesse gleefully, with a fangy grin. "With some more training from your's personally, of course, then you'll be the perfect killer and will make the perfect pet. So, what do you say Ethan? The offer is still up for grabs?" teased the evil vamp to the snarling wolf.

 _"I already told you no! Learn to take a hint!"_ snarled Ethan, telepathically.

Benny came up beside his wolfed out boyfriend to help support him and back him up if need be. Unlike Ethan, Benny knew all too well just how sneaky and underhanded Jesse could be. So, he wasn't about to let his guard down and he definitely wasn't about to let his boyfriend deal with this dick alone, either.

But once again, Jesse didn't look to bothered by Ethan's answer. As soon as his arm had finally healed, Jesse stopped holding on to it and stood up straight, again looking confident.

"It doesn't really matter anyways because I'm not taking no for an answer. So, you can reject me all you want, but in the end you _will_ be mine!" declared the vampire strongly. "Maybe if I take away the only thing that seems to be making you weak, then you'll forget all about him and will want to become stronger, instead. And besides, you can do _so_ much better than _him_ anyways, Ethan." insinuated Jesse mockingly.

"So, what now? Are you _gay_ or something, Jesse?" joked Benny, chuckling.

Jesse just scoffed and rolled his eyes at the spellmaster. " _Please_! In your _dreams_ , dork!" he replied back annoyingly. "What I meant was that you're holding Ethan back from his true potential to greatness and power. You have no idea just how valuable and powerful he could truly be someday, like I do." he answered snidely at first.

"Yeah! And you'll only end up treating him more like a pet and slave, rather than with respect and dignity!" accused Benny bodly.

"You're wrong, spellmaster! Instead, I'd treat him as my equal and partner. He'll get to stand by my side as my trusty second in command, as I rule over this town and even the world!" corrected Jesse, smiling.

"You can try and kill me Jesse! But even if you do, Ethan will still never join your evil cause, knowing what you did to me!" spoke the spellmaster bravely with his head held high. The brown wolf beside him nodded in agreement with his spellmaster boyfriend.

Jesse only smirked wickedly at him. "He will once I trance him to forget all about you and your relationship with him. It'll be as if you'd never really existed at all to him." said Jesse darkly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

 _"You're the one who's wrong, Jesse!"_ spoke up Ethan to the vampire. Jesse stood there and looked at him intriguingly with a raised curious brow, waiting to hear what the wolf had to say. _"Even if you erased my memory of Benny, I would still never truly forget about him! Because what I feel for him inside my heart will never let me forget! It'll be the one spark that will override your vampire trance on me and will allow me to remember the love that we share together and what you did!"_ explained Ethan greatly and wholeheartedly.

Jesse stared blankly at the two for a minute, but after a few blinks he started to laugh. Confused, Ethan and Benny both looked at each other wondering what was so funny.

When he finally stopped laughing, he wiped a fake tear from his eye and smiled. "You really are just like your father, aren't you?" mused Jesse. "So, _valiant_ and _noble_. Pathetic!" laughed Jesse. "Do you really think that something as meaningless as love can really be strong enough to undo a trance put into place by someone who's a master trancer, like me? Who's been doing this for hundreds of years, if not longer? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he said incredulously, trying not to laugh.

 _"Love's a very powerful thing, Jesse! Once you've finally found it, you can never truly forget it! So, you can go ahead and trance me all you want, but I'll just keep on remembering because Benny's and I love for each other is stronger than you think!"_ growled Ethan angrily.

Jesse didn't like the tone that Ethan had spoken to him in, as he snarled. "Maybe you're a little _too_ much like you old man." he sneered, but then smiled knowingly. "That's one of the reasons why I couldn't stand him. That and he was the only thing standing in my way of taking over Whitechapel..." hinted Jesse a bit ominously.

Catching on, Ethan changed back to human form with a baffled and confused expression on his face. He looked over to Benny, who looked at him with the same expression on his face. Ethan then looked back over towards the evil vampire.

"What do mean by that?" asked the young werewolf curiously, getting the feeling that there was more to what he was saying. He was kind of scared to find out, but his suspicions only grew more when he saw the grin on Jesse's face grow even wider.

Benny saw the strange gleam in his eye, which only made him grow uneasy by what Jesse's answer was going to be.

"You see, me dear young Ethan..." began Jesse intriguingly, smiling a fangy smile.

He was gonna enjoy what he was about to tell the duo next, especially to the werewolf. He couldn't wait to see Ethan's expression once he finally told him.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhangerrrr! Lol! Sorry, but I wanted to leave Jesse's little secret for the next chapter! Hehehe! ;P**

 **But what a chapter, huh? So, Jesse was the hunter's client! :o Who saw that one coming, huh? Lol! And it looks like there's even more suspense and drama in the next chapter that's gonna take place, too! Who's excited for that? I know I am! :)**

 **I hope you all really enjoyed reading this one! Please, don't be afraid to leave me a review on it about your thoughts on what had happen or is about to happen next! I always love hearing from you guys! :)**

 **So, until next time, I guess I'll be seeing you guys around and in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	17. Jesse's Behind The Scene Plot

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, who's ready for this chapter, eh? I wonder what Jesse has to say next to the young werewolf, now? Whatever it is, you can bet it's not gonna be very good, either! Lol! :P**

 **Anyways, I guess I should apologize for the really long wait, huh? I'm really sorry for making you all have to wait for so long for this chapter. Especially, with last chapter ending with such a cliffhanger, too! Lol! But I really am sorry. As you all know, with work, it takes me even longer to work on these stories of mine. That and I was busy preparing another story that was gonna be for one of those challenge fic things that other authors like to do on here sometimes. But with it now being cancelled now, I can focus more back on my other ones like this one.**

 **And just as a heads up. This story will soon be coming to an end in like...1 or 2 more chapters, possibly? I know there's gonna be 1 more after this one, but I'm not sure if there's gonna be another one after that or not? *shrugs* I guess we'll just have to wait and see, I suppose?! Hehehe! ;)**

 **So, how about we get on with those shout outs!:**

 **Koe-chan- Thank you for the follow on this story!**

 **Bwphorse- Thank you for the follow on this story!**

 **Wolfi77- Thank you for the favorite on this story, as well as on some of my other ones!**

 **smartgirl6223- Thank you for the follow on this story!**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yep! I sure did, did it again to ya, huh fanfic buddy! Lol! :P I hope you still have a hold of all that excitement for this chapter because it's finally here! XD**

 **Bethan Forever- Maybe? We'll just have to see what Jesse really meant by that, won't we? ;) I know, right?! And Benny doesn't even know that, that's what mates even do! Well, I guess it's still the same no matter what species you are and what they may call them when they're in love with each other. Huh? Lol! :) Yep! Jesse will give us the truth behind something he's been hiding for years now about Ethan's father. But will it all go downhill from there? We'll soon find out! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything that's originally a part of the show/movie. All I own is this story and it's plot and the werewolf hunter.**

* * *

"You see, my dear young Ethan..." began Jesse tauntingly with his wicked smug smile. " _I'm_ the reason why he's DEAD." he finished, laughing mockingly to rub it in more.

Both boys eyes went wide. "What?!" questioned Ethan softly in shock. He couldn't believe his little werewolf ears at what the vile vampire before him had just told him. Benny stood there shocked was well, which soon turned to anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jesse?!" demanded Benny.

Jesse chuckled. "I guess I should begin from the beginning, huh?" he responsed, smiling.

"Well, it all started the day I first 'accidently' over heard your parents discussing about what to do with their werewolf son who just had a pretty scary vision about his pop's. That's when I knew you had both the power of a werewolf and a seer in you, which would make you very useful to my cause of taking this pathetic town. So, I plotted to take you from your family and raise you myself into becoming the perfect tool in defeating my enemies, with." explained Jesse casually, with a smile.

His smile then fell to a scowl. "But of course, first I knew I had to get past your father before that could ever happen. I knew that it wasn't gonna be an easy task, either and that he would fight tooth and nail just to make sure that it would never happen. And I certainly didn't want to take him on myself on my own, without any backup." continued Jesse. He then smiled again at what he was about to say next. "So, that's when I came up with the idea of just hiring a bunch of hunters to do it for me. Well...the getting rid of the Protector part, that is." he smiled wickedly to them.

Ethan stood there still in shock, while Benny was furious at Jesse. "You bastard! You're the one who was actually responsible for Ethan's father's death all along! And here he thought after all this time that it was his fault, when it was really _YOU_! You evil bastard!" sneered Benny angrily at the vampire. "How could you?!"

Benny's rant only made the vampire laugh evilly. When he looked back towards the spellmaster direction, his menacing blue vampire eyes glowed with amusement. "Well, actually...yes and no, I was responsible for him dying that day, but part of it was still all little Ethan's fault, I'm afraid." replied Jesse amusingly, grinning.

"You see, when I thought up the idea, it unfortunately took me the better of the next couple of years before I was able to find the right expert team of hunters for the job. They were the best of the best, so I naturally thought that they would be able to get the job done. But what I didn't expect was for him to still be able to hold his own against those buffoons and to make a mockery of them so easily, even with their high status as werewolf hunters." clarified Jesse, as he went on. "I thought I would have to go back to the drawing board on how to kill the Protector, but luckily for me..." he drawed out, slowly turning his gaze to Ethan's, smirking. "A _certain_ young werewolf pup was still in the area and had ignored his father's orders to run, thus distracting him from his current fight with the hunters. Resulting in giving them the perfect opportunity that they needed to put him down permittedly." You could hear the glee in Jesse's voice when he said that.

Ethan could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes, as he tried his hardest to hold them back. Tears mixed with joy, sorrow, and pain. He felt somewhat relieved to know that his father's death wasn't entirely his fault, but he still couldn't shake the slight bit of guilt that stung his heart.

Benny on the other hand was growing more and more pissed with every word that came out of that evil dick of a vampire's mouth! Benny was about to go after Jesse again, but Ethan stopped him after quickly shaking off his little moment of guilt and mixed emotions. The spellmaster whipped his around to look into Ethan's brown eyes, which told him 'that it wouldn't probably be a very good idea, right now'. Benny's glare soften some, as he understood, casting his hateful stare back towards Jesse.

Then something occured to the spellmaster. "How would you know that Ethan was even there that night? It wasn't like you were actuallly there? Were you?" asked Benny curiously with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh! But I was!" answered Jesse back, cheerfully.

The two teenage boys looked at him confusingly, which made Jesse grin and chuckle lightly. "You see, I had waited to follow you and your father, knowing how he was planning on taking you out for another father/son werewolf lesson that night."

"Yeah, but if that was the case then...why didn't me or Dad pick up on your scent, then?!" pointed out Ethan boldly.

Like always, Jesse seemed to of had an answer for that, as well. "Because! When I was following you two, I made sure to stay down wind of you the entire time, knowing you wouldn't be able to pick up on my scent. I remained hidden in the shadows the entire time, careful as to not be seen, as I watched the...' _unfortunate_ ' event take place before me." he replied back in that mocking manner of his.

"So, you just _sat_ there and watched as Ethan's father was MURDERED?! You sick and evil asshole, you!" shouted Benny furiously and in disbelief at Jesse.

He aleady knew that Jesse was an evil duesch of a bastard, but _this_?! This just took it to a whole new level! And it seemed as if Jesse wasn't even truly sorry for what he had did to his boyfriend and his family at all! In fact, if Benny had to guess...he seemed somewhat...joyful and proud about it? Benny never wanted Jesse dead more in his life than he does at this very moment for all of the horrible crap he's done pulled in the past. And finding out about his involvement in Ethan's father's _death_...had really done it for the spellmaster.

Ethan could sense the anger radiating off of his boyfriend and was a bit afraid that maybe he would do something stupid and act upon it. He understood why he was so angry. Heck! He was beyond pissed too, himself. Finding out that the whole reason why those werewolf hunters were even there in the first place was because of Jesse! All this time he thought that they were just there on their own accord simply because they might've heard about a werewolf living in Whitechapel. But the truth of the matter was that they were sent there to assassinate his father by a client who they had no idea was even a vampire set on kidnapping the target's son, just to use his unique power for his own selfish needs to take over the town.

His father would've still been alive today, if it wasn't for Jesse hiring and sending those guys after him! But then something came to the young werewolf's mind.

"How come you didn't kidnap me then, when you had the chance after they killed my dad and I ran off?" asked Ethan with a curious brow raised.

Jesse frowned unhappily at the thought. "I would've, but I wanted to make sure that your father was really dead." Jesse then smiled wickedly at what he was about to say next. "And maybe to revel and bask in the glory of seeing his lifeless body a bit longer, too." he added satisfyingly, with a gleam in his eye.

But then his delightful expression fell back down to his disappointed one. "But by the time I was done taking my minute of glory for his death, I had realized that you had slipped away. No doubtly back home to tell your mother what had transpired during your little outing with your pathetic father." he continued with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, but...you still had opportunity to take Ethan, even after he ran home. So, why didn't you do it then, as well?" spoke Benny, knowing that Ethan was probably wondering the same thing, as well.

"Because, after the inccident he never hardly left home or went outside alone. I suppose his seer mother was still a bit too paranoid about his safety, back then. And there was no way I could spend my entire time spying on the two, waiting patiently for the moment when he was ever alone outside. So, I had some of my henchmen keep watch on the young pup for me." explained Jesse, smirking at the end.

"But unfortunately for me though, one of my worthless and sorry excuse of a vampire henchmen decided to let his need to feed get the better of him and secretly left his post to go out and feed. By the time he got back, he had missed when Ethan and his mother had left the house with bags and suitcases in hand. I had already knew that they were leaving town for awhile, but what I didn't know was where or when." he went on to explain. "I was of course furious with the henchman at the time for his bumbling act and dealt with him... _accordingly_ , if I may say so." Jesse added deviously, while grinning a fangy smile.

Ethan and Benny knew exactly what he meant when he said he 'dealt with him accordingly'. Meaning he staked his own henchman for his screw up as punishment. It was obvious that Jesse didn't have any remorse for the poor guy, but then again...what evil mastermind did, really?

"So, without me having anybody to follow them to their out of town distantion, I had no choice but to just lie and wait for their return. Although, after 5 months of being gone I had figured that I had missed my opportunity to nab little Ethan, here, with them still not returning back yet. I had assumed that maybe they had planned on staying wherever it was they were at for good and had abandon their home in Whitechapel." explained Jesse further, in a dull tone. "So, of course I had no choice but to give up my plans on ever using the little werewolf seer for my benefits. And instead, I had to come up with a new plan."

"The Cubile Animus..." spoke Benny softly, while glaring at the vampire with hate and distrust in his green eyes.

Jesse smirked and nodded, indicating that he was correct. "Although, that plan took me a few years to ever come up with. And when I did, I unfortunately had to wait another 2 more years before I could put it into action, seeing as that was when the next lunar eclipse was going to happen. So, I prepared for it by slowly building my numbers of evil henchmen by turning innocent and dumb high schoolers in to vampires to do my evil bidding." he said, grinning.

He then made a thinking face for a minute, as he then grinned again. "And maybe even try and find a bit of _love_ along the way, as well." joked Jesse, hintingly.

Benny knew exactly who he was talking about to. Sarah. But unfortunately for that evil bastard, that part of his plan had majorly backfired on him because now Sarah hates his vile guts and if anyone wanted him dead and gone for good more, it was her. He did after all basically ruin her chances of ever having a normal and happy life in the future, like most girls her age dream about having after high school.

"Yeah, well...that little bit didn't work out too well for ya, now did it?" joked Benny saractically, but trying to hide the chuckle that he wanted to do.

Jesse hissed and flashed his fangs threateningly at Benny. "Shut it dork!" he hissed out, but Benny continued to quitely chuckle at him. Ignoring him, Jesse straighten up and gave his black leather jacket that he was wearing a tug on the collar (as if he was fixing it or something) and regained his cool and calm like composure.

"Anyways. Sarah is just one girl out of millions. So, I could care less whether she joins me or not." stated Jesse nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. He then casted his cold glare back at Benny. "But then _you_ and her just had to interfere with my plans and ruin that one, as well." he said resentfully to the spellmaster.

The spellmaster rolled his eyes. "If she meant so little to you, than why did you come back for her after we accidently released you from the Cubile Animus? Huh, _Jesse_?" pressed Benny back teasingly.

Jesse just shrugged and then smiled. "Don't know? Guess I just wanted to give it one more shot in trying to convince her in joining me, I suppose." he mocked playfully.

"And she still said no, after all that time!" blurted Benny, smugly.

"Yes. Well...Who really cares anyways? Like I said...there's still plenty of other girls out there who will gladly follow my cause. I'm so over getting her to join me, anyways. I'll find someone to love (and vice versa) eventually. I mean, I do have all of eternity, you know." responded Jesse casually.

"Ok then...how did you find out about me being back in Whitechapel, then?" asked Ethan pointedly.

"Ah! Yes! I suppose I should get back to the story, now. Eh?" mocked Jesse amusingly, chuckling. "Well, you see my find wolfy friend...after my last attempt in getting that _worthless_ vampire, _Sarah_ to join me had failed...I had to retreat and regroup for awhile. Especially, since the Council was still pretty ticked about the whole movie premiere thing. So, I went into hiding for awhile." he explained simply.

"But then one recent night, while I was out feeding...I had picked up on a scent that I haven't smelt in years, now. The scent of a werewolf. But not just any werewolf..." trailed Jesse, slowly casting his mischievous eyes towards Ethan, with a smirk to match.

Ethan visibly gulped and cowarded away a bit from Jesse's wicked look. Benny seen this and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him a bit. The touch of Benny's warm embrace calmed him, as he enjoyed the feeling of it.

"It's ok." reassured Benny, whispering in Ethan's ear after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ethan smiled.

Jesse on the other hand, just made a gagging face and rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Ugh! Oh, please! Just stake me now and get it over with already, before I barf! _Please_!" mocked Jesse sarcastically in an annoyed manner.

Benny looked over at the vampire with a serious expression. "With pleasure!" he remarked back, about ready to go at him, but Ethan kept him from going.

"Alright, Jesse! There's clearly more to this little story of yours! So, what is it?!" demaned Ethan boldly, feeling his courage return once again.

Jesse chuckled at the young werewolf's display of bravery. "Well, there's not much more to say, really. I followed the scent, which led me to you and then I'd followed you back to your house. Which (by the way) is a completely different house than I remember you living in, back when you were just a pup, I might add." commented Jesse.

"That's because after Dad's death, me and Mom left to go and stay with some of her relatives for awhile. When we came back, she decided to move to a different house, seeing as our current home at the time held just too many painful memories with Dad, in it." explained Ethan simply.

"I see..." drawed out Jesse, bringing a hand up to his chin. "Well, that would explain it." he thought. "Anyways, back to my point!" jumped Jesse, getting back to the subject at hand. "After I found out it was you and were you reside at now, my original plan of you joining my army and using your power to help me take over Whitechapel was put back into action once again." he grinned widely.

"But like you said earlier...you first wanted to test me to see how my fighting skills measured up to my father's. Am I correct? And so, you went out and hired a novice hunter to track me down and to kill me. But you never really actually intended for him to really get that far. Didn't you? Which is why you stuck around to make sure he didn't succeed in killing me. Right?" pointed out Ethan dully, as he glared at him.

The vampire nodded. "Of course, I did make sure to keep an eye on you this entire time, Ethan. But this time with my own two eyes, just to make sure that you didn't slip away from me again, like last time."

"So, you knew about me and Ethan?" asked Benny curiously with a surprised look on his face. Jesse nodded. "And you knew about us being...?" questioned Benny further, with his words fading out at the end.

Jesse nodded once again, knowing by what he had meant. "The whole time. From the moment you two met, really." replied Jesse calmly, smiling that sinister smile of his. "You see, after living on this Earth for centuries now, I know _all_ about the whole werewolf mate thing (among other things, as well). And after seeing you two together, it was plainly obvious to me that you were Ethan's mate."

Benny's eyes went wide. "Hold on! You mean...you've been stalking us, this _ENTIRE_ time?" he asked incredulously, only earning a smug satisfied nod from the vampire. Benny felt an odd and creepy chill go through him, just then. Man! Was Jesse ever such a big creep. It was clear that he had no personal boundries when it came to privacy among others, that's for sure.

"Well, that just about wraps up my explanation about my diabolical plans and my relation to Ethan's father. Who (by the way) I _enjoyed_ seeing his lifeless corpse of a body just lying there. It brought so much joy and to my blacken little heart that I almost wanted to shed a tear because of it." mocked Jesse in fake remorse, placing one hand over were his heart is and brought the other up to wipe a nonexistent tear. "It does an evil vampire proud knowing he's the one mainly responsible for the downfall of his enemy." smirked Jesse wickedly. "Although...maybe I should've taken his dead body back home with me to display as a trophy?"

This time it was Ethan who had lost his temper, as he sped at the one mocking his dead father's memory. Benny didn't have time to stop his boyfriend from making the reckless move. "ETHAN! WAIT! HE'S TRYING TO GET TO YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" cried out Benny concernedly, as he tried to go after him to stop him. He knew that Jesse was just trying to goat him into a trap, but it was too late. Ethan had taken the bait and he knew that whatever it was that evil vampire was plotting now couldn't of been good.

Ethan came at Jesse full force snarling at him with his wolf teeth exposed. But just as Benny had suspected, Jesse had lured him in to get close. The vampire stood there with a smug smile on his face as the young werewolf came at him with nothing but pure rage and hatred for him.

In one flawless move, Jesse super sped to the side of Ethan and grabbed his wrist in the blink of an eye. He quickly spun the dazed and surprised wolf around to face him and then grabbed Ethan by the throat, forcing Ethan to look him right in the eye.

Ethan struggled against his vice like grip to get free, but couldn't. Jesse smiled happily at his prize. "Now! It's time to stop playing around and for you join me, young Ethan." smiled Jesse wickedly, as his eyes began to glow even more of an intense blue color.

"ETHAN! NO! LOOK AWAY!" advised Benny fearfully to his captured boyfriend, knowing very well what Jesse was trying to do.

But it was useless, as the werewolf couldn't simply tear his eyes away from the evil vampire's gaze. Jesse's hold on him kept him from being able to look away.

Ethan's worried expression soon faded away into more of a blank one, as he became memorized by those electric blue orbs of Jesse's and carefully listened to every word that he said to him.

"Now...Listen carefully to me, Ethan. You will do as I say from now on, without any questions or hesitation. Won't you?" commanded Jesse in a soothing tone. Ethan nodded a dazed nod meaning 'yes', which only made Jesse smile even wider. "Good." he praised delightfully.

Jesse's grip on the werewolf's neck suddenly loosen, as he lowered his hand. Ethan remained there, continuing to stare into Jesse's eyes for more orders from his master. Jesse took a quick glance at Benny just standing there in shock, not knowing what else to do, before locking eye back with Ethan's.

"Now, for your first orders...I want you to rid me of this problematic spellmaster of a boyfriend of your's, once and for all, before he tries to interfere in my plans again. In other words..." ordered Jesse, trailing off as a smirk slowly etched it's way upon his face and he slowly glanced over towards Benny. " _kill_ him." instructed Jesse sinisterly, fully looking at the spellmaster now.

Benny gulped fearfullly at Jesse's command for Ethan. "You can do that for me, can't you?" asked Jesse in an innoccent tone, looking back at Ethan now.

Ethan turned his head to face Benny, as his eyes flashed his werewolf golden color. He then let out a low threatening growl at the spellmaster. "Yes." he answered back in a monotone voice.

Jesse's smile grew to that of a cheshire cat's, as he flashed a fang in his devilish smile. "Good boy." praised Jesse.

Ethan immediately changed into his wolf form, as he slowly stalked towards Benny baring his sharp teeth angrily at him, while growling. He snapped his jaws at him, letting out a fierce snarl. The spellmaster slowly backed away from his vampire tranced boyfriend, who was ready to kill and tear him into pieces.

Benny laughed nervously at his growling approaching boyfriend. "E-E-Ethan...listen! You don't want to do this! It's me! Benny! Your _boyfriend_!" he pleaded, trying to get through to him. "Jesse has you under a trance! You have to fight this, Ethan!"

But his words to snap Ethan out of it, didn't work.

With a mighty roar, the werewolf pounced at his spellmaster prey, but only this time...it wasn't for play...but instead with the intent to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ETHAN?! YOU CAN'T KILL THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND JOIN JESSE! AAAAHH! THE HORROR OF IT ALL! :P**

 **So, yeah...that just happened. Jesse was the one responsible for killing the Protector (aka Ethan's dad) and now he's just tranced Ethan into killing his mate! Can you believe it?! I'm the author and even I can't believe it! Lol!**

 **And to point out. The hunter guy is still there. He's just been standing in the background still trying to take everything in from what he just learned about his role in all of this. Plus, about what's been taking place in front of him, as well. FYI, he's never seen a vampire before (that he knows of) or even knew that they existed, as well. Remember? He's still pretty new to the supernatural world, so he probably doesn't really know that very much, yet. ;)**

 **So, anyways, what was your reaction while reading this chapter? I bet it made you hate Jesse even more, huh? And what do you think will happen to the tranced Ethan? Will he kill Benny? Or will be snap out of it in time? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Lol! ;D**

 **Until next chapter, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


	18. Love Vs Evil Trances

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **And I have some sad news. *sniffle* Sadly, this will be the last chapter to The Timid Wolf And The Spellmaster. *sniffle sniffle* I'm glad and sad, all at once. *starts crying and then blows nose* To be honest, I never really thought that this story was gonna be this long. I thought that maybe it would be about 10 chapters long, but NOPE! But I still enjoyed writing every Bethan moment of it and I can't believe that it took me the better of a whole year to finish it, finally. But what better way to end it than on the day it was first published, am I right? ;)**

 **Anyways, I just wanna say thank you to all of you loyal readers out there who've stuck around long enough to see this story to the end. You guys always make writing a story worth it! I didn't expect this story to get as much feedback as it has, but BOY...it sure did! And I'm so grateful for it too! So, here's a great big thank you to you all! THANK YOU! Lol! :P**

 **So, now we get to see what happens next after Jesse tranced Ethan into attacking Benny. Will he manage to break the trance? Or will he end up killing his mate? And what about the hunter? Does he still want to kill Ethan after what Jesse had said about only using him as a pawn to test Ethan's fighting abilities? Well, only this chapter will have all the answers to those questions! So, go ahead! And get to reading! And please don't forget to review at the end! :D**

 **Oh! And by the way, just to forewarn everybody. This chapter will have a bit of goriness appearing in it. So, you've been warned if gory things aren't your kind of thing.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Fer- Well, the wait is finally over, my friend! Lol! And thanks for review! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- Uh-oh, Jesse! You done it now! You done pissed off Bethan Forever, now! Lol! You better watch out! But then again...why do I even care about an evil dick like him anyways? *secretly whispers, "because he is kind of cute, but Ethan will always be my number one" and then giggles about it* ;P Will he help them out? Sadly, this one** _ **is**_ **the last chapter. *sniffle* Sorry. *looks down disappointingly* :( But I do hope you'll like how it'll all end! :) And thanks for sticking with me through it all! I'm so happy you enjoy reading my Bethan stories! It kind of makes me feel a bit bashful about it all really. *blushes* I don't know why, but it does. :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Sorry about that, fanfic buddy. I don't mean to stress you out every time you read a chapter of mine. Hehehe! :P Don't know, fanfic buddy. Well, actually I do, but I'm not spilling the beans about how it all ends, though! You'll just have to read to find out! ;) And I promise you this...that was the** _ **last**_ **cliffhanger to this story. Seeing as this is also the last chapter to it, too. But thanks for following along and reviewing every step of the way! You're the best and most awesomest person EVER! *gives you bear hug* :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story, it's plot, and my OC; the hunter.**

* * *

"ETHAN! DON'T!" shouted Benny, throwing up his hands in defense and unintentionally hitting the werewolf with a small shockwave of magic, that sent the werewolf flying back some and knocking him down.

Benny gasped at what he did. "Oh, my god! Ethan! I am SO sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that!" he rushed out worryingly, while making hand gestures to emphasize his point. But he then took a minute and paused in thought. "Or maybe I did...out of self-defense, maybe?" thought Benny out loud to himself, while wolf Ethan slowly got up, shaking his head to gather himself before returning back to growling at Benny.

Snapping out of it, Benny refocus his attention back at the matter at hand. He saw that even that little blast of magic didn't seem to work in getting Ethan back to normal, again. "But regardless! I'm still very, very sorry for it, E! And it won't happen again! So, please snap out of it, so we can kick this evil jerk's ass for good, Babe!" pleaded Benny desperately.

But still nothing. Ethan was still coming at him, ready to put an end to his life just like that. He didn't want to hurt his werewolf boyfriend, but he was running out of options. The only one he had right now, was to hope to stay alive and snap Ethan out of Jesse's trance before Ethan does something he'll majorly regret.

Benny could hear Jesse's annoying laugh ring out in the background at him. "Hahaha! What's wrong, spell dork? Can't harm the one you _love_ with all your heart and _soul_? Hahaha!" teased Jesse, mockingly. "Well, guess what?! He sure doesn't seem to have any problems against harming you!" he added, laughing some more.

"That's only because you're forcing him to do it, Jesse! So, screw you!" snapped back Benny, heatedly to the vampire. He then jumped out of the way, as Ethan made another attempt at pouncing on him.

"Ethan listen to me! It's me! _Benny_! The love of your life and your _mate_! I know you're in there still! So, please snap out of it! I know you don't really want to do this! So, fight it, E!" pleaded Benny, trying to get through to Ethan, again.

Ethan lunged at Benny, knocking him down to the ground rather clumsy. He pinned Benny down, as he stood over him snarling. All the while with Jesse standing there with anticipation, awaiting for him to tear into the spellmaster's flesh and end him for good.

"Yes! That's it! Now finish him, Ethan!" urged the vampire anxiously, with a bit of glee in his voice as he smiled wickedly at the scene.

There was nothing that Benny could do now, but to accept his fate. He gulped in fear and at the thought that this was it for him. So, if he was gonna die at the hands (more like _teeth_ , in this kind of situation, that is) of someone, he was glad that it would at least be his boyfriend's. He looked deeply into Ethan's wolf eyes, as he smiled lovingly at him.

"Before you finish me off Ethan, I just wanted to tell you one last time that...I love you." declared Benny sincerely and lovingly.

He quickly then shut his eyes and turned his head, awaiting for the moment his life would come to an end from razor sharp canines bearing down upon him. But...he didn't. Confused, Benny opened his eyes to see a very reluctant and confused wolf shaking it's head irritatingly, as if trying to get something out of it's head.

Ethan slowly backed up from over Benny, still shaking his head and dazed. Benny sat up to see Ethan still struggling with some unseen force that seems to be bothering the young werewolf. Benny had no idea what was going on with him, as he just sat there and watched him, but a minute later it soon became clear to just what was happening.

Ethan glanced up briefly at Benny with a somewhat pained expression on his wolfy face. _"B-B-Benny?...Is that you?"_ struggled out Ethan in confusion, through his telepathy.

Benny smiled happily when he heard that. He could see the kind and warm light returning back to Ethan's eyes, once again meaning that Ethan was fighting Jesse's hold over his mind. "Yes! That's right, Ethan! It's me! Benny!" he said, quickly reassured him encouragingly with a look of hope on his face.

Benny stood up and saw as Ethan wince, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small yelp as he changed back to his human form. Ethan clutched his head, as he continued to let out sounds and noises from his mental stuggle for dominace over his body and mind.

"That's it, E! Come back to me! Jesse's trance on you is no match for our love!" cheered on Benny, anxiously.

"B-Benny?" repeated Ethan again.

Growling with dissatisfaction and anger, Jesse decided to step in. "Enough!" he yelled out, demandingly. He speed over in front of Ethan as he stared him down. "I can't belive this! It's nearly impossible for anyone to break my trances. And yet, here you are...Fighting it ever so valiantly, all for the sake of something as stupid as _love_ for some worthless low level spellmaster at that! Who can hardly ever get a simple spell right!" ranted Jesse, unhappily. "Well, I'm not about to let you go that easily." he added, staring Ethan in the eyes again, reinforcing the trance on his mind.

Ethan soon stopped with his struggling, as he lost the small bit of control he had over his mind. Jesse stood there with a big twisted grin on his face. Benny (on the other hand) stood there in utter disbelief, as he felt his heart sank when he witness Jesse reinforcing the trance on Ethan. He was so close in getting him back, too! Stupid Jesse!

Ethan stood rigid and still, now. "I guess I'll have take care of you myself, _spellmaster_." said Jesse, turning to face Benny. He slowly at first started to stalk towards Benny, who wasn't about to back down from a fight with Jesse. Not this time, anyways. Benny knew that he was the only one who can save Ethan, now.

He glared a determined look at the vampire coming at him, ready for anything. "Go ahead! I won't let you have Ethan! I'll fight to the very end to save him, you filthy vampire!" replied Benny back, determinedly.

Jesse sneered at him as he got more closer to him. Benny then shot a spell at him, but Jesse was too quick and had manage to dodge it in time. He sped up, right in front of Benny's face and smirked. Benny jumped a little at the sudden close appearance of the vampire, in front of him.

"Nice try, but I'm much more faster than you are." taunted Jesse smugly. Panicked, Benny tried to cast another spell at him, but before he could Jesse grabbed his spell casting hand and twisted it painfully up in the air to stop him.

Benny flinched and yelped from the slight bit of pain he felt running throughout his wrist now. If twisted anymore then he would've broken it for sure. Jesse smiled happily, enjoying the other's pain and his soon to be victory over the young annoying spellmaster. He leaned in close to Benny's ear as he spoke in a low and menacing tone.

"I'm gonna enjoy draining the life out of you, spellmaster. All while your _precious_ boyfriend watches the light fade from your eyes."

Benny could hear the glee in his voice as he said that. And right after Jesse had finished speaking, he felt the sharp sting of his fangs piercing into his neck as his blood began to flow into Jesse's mouth. He could feel himself getting increasingly weaker with each passing minute that Jesse drank from him. Benny's green eyes slowly glanced up to stare into a pair brown (and entranced) ones for one last time. He smiled weakily at him (feeling his head beginning to swim from the blood loss), as he spoke his name in nothing more but a whisper.

"Ethan."

* * *

Standing there in his trance like state of mind, Ethan heard Benny call his name. And as if those were the magic words, he was able to come out of Jesse trance completely and fully, to witness the horrible scene in front of him.

"Benny!" he shouted alarmingly.

Feeling a powerful surge of anger and the need to protect, Ethan transformed and rushed forward, tackling Jesse to the ground as he tore into him savagely.

* * *

Benny collapsed to the ground as well, but was still able to remain conscious as he held a hand over were the bite mark was that Jesse had left, to stop the bleeding. With a couple of words spoken, his hand glowed briefly to quickly heal the wound (enough to end the bleeding), but there was still a slight bit of pain from it that had remained afterwards, nonetheless.

He watched as he witness Ethan ripping Jesse apart with so much force, that it was a bit frightening. Benny wasn't sure if he should be impressed or terrified at what he was seeing. He's never seen Ethan act like this before, but he did have to admit though...seeing him like this sort of, kind a turns him on a bit. Weird, right? Seeing your boyfriend brutally and savagely kill someone? But to be honest though, Jesse _was_ a pretty evil dude. And a vampire nonetheless, who...he's pretty sure is on the Vampire Council's hit list for the premiere thing, still?

* * *

Jesse's screams could be heard ringing out into the night air, as the young werewolf continued to tear into him. But the young (and blinded by rage) werewolf knew that just attacking him like this wasn't gonna do much good, as he can just easily heal himself. Granted that from the amount of damage that he would've recieve from all of this, if he was let to live, it would take a lot of time to come back and heal from completely. And from all of what he's learned and heard about Jesse, Ethan knew that deep down that he couldn't be allowed to live. He knew that once he was fully healed, that Jesse would returned one day (yet again) and would try to force him into joining him by any means necessary. Which was never gonna happen.

So, with that, Ethan then began to bore and gnaw into the evil vampire's chest with his teeth, digging a whole right through to where his darken heart lied. With the knowledge of knowing that a vampire's true and ultimate weakness is their heart, Ethan bit down harshly on his heart and proceeded to rip it out with one mighty pull. Jesse let out a piercing cry of pain when he tore out his heart, which soon ended.

Ethan took a couple of steps back with the heart still grasped between his teeth, blood dripping down his mouth and neck. His wolf eyes glowed in the dark brightly with such intensity in them. He then dropped the heart, which fell to the ground with a small thud sound and disintegrated (along with with rest of Jesse's body) into nothing more but ash that blew away in the wind, as he pointed his head up towards the sky and let out a mighty victory howl to the moon and to all who can hear him.

* * *

Benny sat there amazed and shocked at what he just seen. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Lowering his head, Ethan looked over at Benny with a now softer glow, that they always held in them, again. They locked eyes for a second, before the young wolf came rushing up to Benny, transforming back to human form. And like before when Benny had begun to fret over his well-being when that hunter guy tried to shoot him earlier, Ethan did the same right after embracing him in a big hug.

"Oh, my god, Benny! Are you alright?! He didn't-?!" worried Ethan with tears running down his face, not able to finish his sentence.

No longer really that phased by what he just saw, Benny smiled and brought his hands up to cup Ethan's face and wipe away his tears. He shook his head 'no' to answer Ethan's unfinished question. "There was no venom in the bite. He only wanted to drain me dry to kill me, was all." reassured Benny, giving him a kind smile. "Until you showed up, that is. And stopped him just in the nick of time before he could, too."

Hearing that made Ethan smile, as he couldn't hold back the tears still, and hugged him again. He was so grateful that Benny was ok and that he was able to snap out of it in time to save him. He didn't know what he would do without Benny in his life, now that he has found him.

But a certain thought soon crossed Ethan's mind. Benny had just witness a horrific act take place right in front of him by his werewolf boyfriend. Not to mention he just tried to kill Benny, as well! Ethan was then hit with a wave guilt and shame for his own actions. He never thought that in a million years that he could ever do something so... _violent_ , before in his entire life. It kind of scared him a bit, to think just what he's capable of.

When they broke the hug, Benny could tell that there was something bothering him. And judging by the events that just took place, he had a pretty good idea of what.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely, but Ethan wouldn't answer and instead looked down sadly. Benny took Ethan's chin and tilted it up, to look him in the eyes. "Ethan, you can tell me. You know that." he said softly.

Ethan nodded (as Benny brought his hand down) and wiped his remaining tears away with a sniffle. "It's just...I tried to kill you earlier, Benny. I mean, how could I ever do such a thing to my _own_ boyfriend? I'm a horrible person and an even more horrible boyfriend, too." he explained glumly with a hint of guilt in his voice. He felt like he could cry again.

"Ethan. That wasn't your fault! I know you would never want to hurt me like that in a million years! What happened tonight, was all Jesse's fault. He's the one to blame here, for placing you under that trance and for ordering you to kill me. Not you." said Benny reassuringly, in a kindhearted way.

Ethan knew that Benny was right. Him trying to kill Benny really was all of Jesse's doing and not his. But...the issue of him killing Jesse so brutally in front him like that, still remained. How could anyone want to be with someone who has the potential to be so dangerous and violent, like that?

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." replied Ethan. "But now, you probably don't want anything to do with me after what you just saw me do to Jesse, Benny! I was a monster! Tearing into him like that! I don't even know what came over me when I saw him about to kill you! I just lost it!" he cried frantically.

"It was like...my primal instincts just took over!" he shouted, now pausing for a brief moment, as he looked away. "I can't see why you would ever want to be with someone like me, anymore. Someone with so much potential who can do great harm to you. If you don't want to be with me anymore, then...I understand." spoke Ethan, more calmly now, but a bit more depressingly now.

Benny was a bit shocked that Ethan would think that he didn't want to be around him anymore just because he took down an evil, power hungry vampire (who in Benny's opinion, should've been delt with a long time ago) in such a gruesome way?! That's absurd!

He went up to the guilty werewolf and gave him the most biggest and most passionate kiss that he ever did, to show him that he didn't care how dangerous he was or could be. All that matter to him was what he felt for Ethan and how much he wanted Ethan to remain in his life, as well. Because to Benny...having a werewolf as your boyfriend is pretty awesome, in his opinion. And pretty darn HOT, too!

Ethan stood there confused as he looked at Benny after he broke the kiss. Benny flashed him one of his trademark goofy smiles. "Ethan. What you did to Jesse, I could care less because frankly...that evil dick had it coming to him for along time, now." he said sincerely with a hint of sarcasm at that last part. "And to me, you're anything BUT dangerous. You were only doing what you thought was right and by killing Jesse you probably just saved many more people out there from ever having to deal with that man in the near future. He's done nothing but cause grief for everybody. He is a selfish, no good, evil vampire who will do and hurt anybody just to get what he wants. Trust me! I mean, look at what all he did to Sarah and the others." he explained wholeheartedly, while looking him deep in the eyes.

"And is that not what your father, the Protecter, would've done, as well? Jesse was a coldhearted and stone cold killer, who could care less about the human life. Or another type of life, for that matter!" pointed out Benny. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that the Council might still have him on their little hit list for rogue vampires who don't like following the rules, too, after what he did at that Dusk premeire." he added jokingly with a wink, which made Ethan giggle.

Benny smiled seeing his smiling face again. "Now, there's that smile I love to see and that laugh that just always brightens up my day!" commented Benny genuinely, wrapping his arms around the smaller male figure, making him laugh some more and blushing like mad, too. Benny kissed the top of Ethan's forehead sweetly, as he held him there.

"You're no monster in my eyes, Ethan. If anybody is, it was Jesse and his twisted self for all the pain and suffering he caused you and your family, among countless others in his wake to power." he said to Ethan honestly, meaning it too. "I could never stop loving you, whether you're dangerous or not. Because ever since I met you...things just seem...BETTER, somehow. I don't want to lose you or to ever no a life without you in it, because I love you Ethan Morgan. To the moon and back again. And to wherever life may lead us." stated Benny lovingly and comfortingly, too.

"Yeah, but..." began Ethan meekily, but was cut off by Benny.

"No, E! You were just doing what any werewolf would do if their mate was ever in a life or death situation, like that. You were following your heart and instincts. And I don't blame nor fear you for any of it, either!" reassured Benny sweetly, with a warm smile.

Ethan stared at Benny blankly with his mouth slightly open in awe before it turned into a big happy smile. He kissed the spellmaster on the lips as a token of gratitude and appreciation of how much he's thankful for having him in his life, as well.

"And besides...seeing my sexy werewolf boyfriend tear into an evil douche bag vampire, like Jesse, was sort of turning me on, anyhow." smirked Benny cheekily, with a wink.

Ethan immediately then felt his cheeks begin to burn a bright red from Benny's flirty comment. He couldn't believe he just said that!

" _Benny_!" exclaimed Ethan embarrassingly, and gave him a swift smack on the arm for it, too.

But the spellmaster only laughed. "Well, it's _true_! I can't help what turns me on and what doesn't!" he defended honestly with a casual smile.

" _Benny_! Enough already! You're embarrassing me!" blushed the werewolf even more, as he quickly turned around and placed his hands over his face to hide it. "And plus, we've already talked about this." added the shy werewolf meekily in a low tone, while fumbling with his fingers.

"Yeah, I know! But it still doesn't stop me from fantasizing about it, until the day we actually _do it_ comes, though." purred Benny in his ear from behind in a husky tone, seductively and wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist.

Ethan really wished that he would stop embarrassing him like this so much, right now before he passes out from embarrassment and from blushing so much, too. But to be honest, he really enjoy Benny holding him like this and the small tokens of affection he gives him, too. He just wished he wasn't so timid and shy all the time and get's embarrassed so easily when Benny does acts like this towards him. But that's just how things are, he suppose. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The two were then distrupted by a forgotten someone finally speaking up from a distance. "Well...that was... _interesting_." spoke the hunter, rather sheepishly while scratching the back of his head awkwardly at the awkward moment between the two boys.

Ethan and Benny quickly spun around when they heard him speak. Benny quickly pushed Ethan behind him protectively, ready to defend him from the hunter. The hunter saw the determined and hostile look in his eyes, knowing very well why he's looking at him like that. "Don't you even dare!" threatened Benny seriously, narrowing his eyes at him.

The hunter only sighed defeatedly, as he walked over to where he saw his gun lie when the vampire must've discarded it before the fight. "Relax, spellmaster. I'm not gonna hurt your little werewolf." He sighed out. "In fact, with my client now dead that means the contract is now void." he added, simply.

"Maybe so, but...you still have this strong grudge against werewolves for what they've done to you! And I'm not gonna let you harm Ethan, either!" pointed out Benny, boldly.

The hunter chuckled as he shook his head. "Perhaps, but it's not as strong as it used to be, my friend." he said back, humorously. Ethan and Benny stood there confused by the riddle. "Thanks to you two, I've finally seen the light. That not _all_ werewolves are bad and there are some good ones out there, like you and your father, Ethan. So, I'm not gonna try and kill you, anymore." he explained earnestly to them, with a kind smile.

Both teenagers smiled at hearing that. "But if I ever do hear about you attacking or killing innocent people for the fun of it or for just for thrills, then I _will_ return and finish what I've started. _Got me_?" stated the hunter dead seriously, with a stern look.

Both boys nodded, a bit fearfully at the hunter and the steely look he was giving them at the moment, as they gave a nervous smile. The hunter's serious look then lighten up, as his smile returned seeing there reply.

"Good!" praised the hunter, happily. "I have to admit, though...knowing that there's good werewolves out there, is gonna make my job a _LOT_ more harder, from now on." he added passively in a sarcastic kind of way. "But I'll manage." he said, shrugging.

"So, you're only going after the evil ones, now?" questioned Ethan curiously, wanting to make sure.

The hunter gave a nod. "That's right kid! There's no need to kill off the good ones out there that are protecting us humans from all of the evil that's in the world. Now is there?" he replied.

But Ethan still wasn't so sure, yet. "But what about what I did to Jesse? I mean, I killed him in such a brutal manner? I would at least figured that only shows you how vicious a werewolf can be?" he asked.

"True! It does!" he agreed easily enough, but he still had that relaxed body language meaning he still meant no harm or trickery even. "But from what I saw today and heard, that dickhead Jesse got what he deserved, anyways, for being who he is. And he wasn't really human at all, so...I'll let it slide. My main priority is protecting us human beings from the creatures of the dark. And if some those creatures of the dark out there, are willing to protect us too, then I'm all for it. So, there's no real need to kill those ones off, now is there?." explained the hunter.

"I saw how much you both care about each other and how willing you were to lay down your lives or the other, as well. It's done brought back the small bit of light and hope that had faded away so many years ago from my heart after my wife's death, which had left me a broken and coldhearted person. Something, in which, I know she would never want of me. And for that I thank you." he said, sincerely with a smile.

Ethan and Benny returned the smile, believing his kind words of gratitude. They were happy to of somehow changed this man's life for the better, with a better outlook on life, now.

With that said, the hunter turned and was about to leave. But he was then stopped by a sudden outburst from Ethan. "Wait!" exclaimed Ethan, making the hunter turn back around. "Thank you." said Ethan, smiling at the man for giving up his hunt to kill him and for changing his view on werewolves, too.

The man smiled back and gave a nod, before turning around. "May we meet again, someday, you two!" he said out loud, waving his hand around in a carefree and causal manner to say good-bye, as he walked off.

Ethan and Benny both stood there, watching as he walked away, smiling while cuddling one another. As soon as the hunter left their sight, they began to make their way back home.

* * *

"Well, that was the most interesting first date that I've ever been on, before." stated Benny sarcastically, as they walked. "You sure know how to make a date interesting, huh, E?" he added, chuckling.

Ethan just rolled his eyes. "Judging from what the girls have said about your dating life, this is the _ONLY_ date you've ever been on, Benny!" pointed out Ethan, laughing himself now.

The spellmaster just shrugged. "Yeah, but it was sure as hell one to remember! Eh?" he said playfully. "I know I'll never forget it!" he added, bring Ethan in more closer to him.

"Yeah! Me, too!" agreed Ethan happily, placing his head on Benny's shoulder as they walked.

* * *

As they walked, a question lingered inside of Benny's head. "Hey, Ethan? Why did you save that guy's life back there when Jesse tried to shoot him, eariler? Especially, after he tried to kill you?" he wondered.

Ethan lifted up his head and let out a small sigh, as they stopped, and he took a couple of steps away from him with his back turned towards Benny. "Well...I got to thinking about what you said, about how I was your protector and how you'll always be mine no matter what. And that when I do take up the roll of being Whitechapel's next Protector that I won't be alone and you'll be there by my side helping me defend this town's citizens from evil. And..." he explained, pausing briefly before speaking again. "Hearing all of that kind of made me begin to realize that you're right. I'm not in this alone. And that I have you, Erica, Rory, and Sarah there to help back me up, with a little assistance from my Mom and you grandmother on the side, as well. And that maybe I can do this, after all." he explained hopefully.

"So, are saying that you're gonna take up the roll of Whitechapel's Protector and follow in your father's footsteps, now?" asked Benny, uncertainly.

For a second Ethan didn't answer him, as he looked down, but then nodded. "Yeah. I guess I am." he finally answered back, but a bit glumly.

Benny's face lit up at the news. "That's great, babe! I'm so proud of you!" cheered Benny happily, but he then saw the gloomy expression on his face, which caused him to frown. "Then why is it that you look so down about it?" he said concernedly to him.

"I just don't want feel like I've let anyone down. I want to live up to Dad's reputation as the Protector and do him proud, is all. But being the Protector is a lot of responsibility and is a big job to handle, too." explained Ethan honestly.

"Ethan, don't worry about all of that. I'm sure you'll make a great Protector and will do your father's memory justice. You'll see. And you're not gonna let anybody down, either! We all make mistakes. And I'm sure there's gonna be a few people out there who won't be saved in time, but that's part of being a good guy. You win some and then you lose some. I'm sure your dad had his fair share of losses, while trying to keep the citizens of Whitechapel safe. It's just a part of life. You can't save everybody, Ethan. And that's ok." responded Benny tenderly, in a reassuringly manner, as he spun the werewolf around to face him and kept his hands on his shoulders, comfortingly.

Ethan looked up at him and smiled, feeling more better now about all the stress he will gain once he tells the Vampire Council about him becoming the new Protector. He was glad to have Benny there by his side, helping him become the best Protector that he can be. And not just him, but everybody that he cares about in his life, as well.

Benny smiled back, but was then taken off guard by Ethan lunging forward for a kiss. But his surprised expression quickly faded away into a happy and content one, as he welcomed the kiss with open lips by kissing him back with is arms around him.

The moon and stars shone brightly that night in the darken sky, just like it did on the first night that they had met. And just like the moon that night, their future together looked to be bright and full of light to help keep back the shadows that threaten to darken their world, as they lived up to the Protector's legacy to protect everyone that they cared about that lived in Whitechapel. Including each other, just as any mate would do.

* * *

 **A/N: And sadly *sniffle sniffle* that is the end of our wonderful Bethan story, my friends. *sniffle* :(**

 **But that's just how every story must go. And I am proud to of been the author to such another wonderful story of mine to give to you all. You guys make this all worth while. :)**

 **Anyways, all is right in the Bethan universe once again, folks! Ethan's no longer under Jesse's trance. Jesse is dead. The hunter gave up on wanting to kill Ethan and now has a new perspective about werewolves. And Ethan's done decided to take up the roll of being the new Protector. But best of all, Ethan and Benny are still together and going strong, giving us more of those Bethan feels that we just love to feel whenever they're together.**

 **I do hope you all enjoyed reading this story, as I have enjoyed writing it and leaving you all with a bunch of cliffhangers, too. *giggles* ;P**

 **This is MBAV fan66, signing off from finishing yet another story of hers. Until the next story, I'll be seeing you all around! ;D**


End file.
